


Hasetsu na lodzie

by Dziabara



Series: Hasetsu na lodzie [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, VictUuri, będzie się dużo działo, komedia, nawet seksy, zawody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Mówią, że troje ludzi to już tłok - a co jeśli w jednym miejscu zbierze się cała wesoła lodowiskowa gromada? Po zakończeniu sezonu w Hasetsu rozpoczynają się przygotowania do pewnego eventu, w którym udział wezmą spotkani przez Viktora i Yuuriego łyżwiarze. Ich różnorodne temperamenty spowodują, że Yu-topia nie raz zadrży w posadach, a Katsuki przy tej okazji chyba przejdzie kryzys związku. Cóż... Zawsze da się to naprawić.





	1. Te zawsze skomplikowane początki...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaryavonDayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/gifts), [Shizuru_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuru_kun/gifts).



***

Atmosfera panująca tego wiosennego poranka w Yu-topii mogła przyprawić postronne osoby o gęsią skórkę lub przynajmniej dziwne skojarzenia. Viktor klęczał bowiem na kolanach w typowy japoński sposób, pod ostrzałem badawczych spojrzeń siedzących naprzeciwko rodziny Katsukich, Nishigorich, pani Minako, a nawet Makkachina. Yuuri znajdujący się tuż obok trenera wiercił się niespokojnie, nerwowo przełykając ślinę i myśląc o tym, jak wszyscy zareagują na propozycję Rosjanina. To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony i w ogóle to najpierw powinien spytać rodziców, a nie Yuuriego. Tak nakazuje dobre wychowanie i, no, ten... obyczaj.

Mężczyzna w końcu westchnął w duchu, roztkliwiony pobudkami, jakie kryły się za szalonym pomysłem Viktora. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się na niego złościć, nie, kiedy chodziło o łyżwiarstwo.

\- Chociaż tak może się wam odwdzięczyć za pobyt tutaj - przetłumaczył Yuuri swoim rodzicom, a Viktor uśmiechał się czarująco, co wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej zgromadzone w Yu-topii przywitały z typowym kobiecym onieśmieleniem. - No i bardzo chciał, żeby wszyscy w Hasetsu na własne oczy zobaczyli jak wyglądają zawody na światowym poziomie.

Okazało się, że Viktor w porywie niekontrolowanego entuzjazmu po przeprowadzce Yuuriego do Petersburga uruchomił wszystkie swoje kontakty, aby w czasie ich międzysezonowych wakacji zorganizować w Ice Castle specjalny event, gromadzący znajomych łyżwiarzy ostatniego Grand Prix. Chciał w ten sposób nie tylko sprawić ukochanemu przyjemność, ale też podziękować tym, których poznał w Japonii, za całą uprzejmość jakiej doświadczył. Poza pięknem sportu miał również na myśli wzmocnienie pozycji Hasetsu jako miejscowości turystycznej. Zaczął to jednak robić bez konsultacji z zainteresowanymi, za co Yuuri już ostro zrugał Viktora na osobności.

\- Och, Vicchan, nie powinieneś. - Pani Katsuki jedną dłonią trzymała się za zaczerwieniony policzek, a drugą pomachiwała z wdzięcznością.

\- Tylko że nasze lodowisko nie jest przygotowane na imprezę tej skali - martwiła się znów Yuuko. - Pojedynek Yuuriego i Yurio to było jednak co innego.

W tym czasie Takeshi milczał, myśląc intensywnie nad szybkim biznesplanem, a potem przywołał ręką pana Toshiyę.

\- Dadzą państwo radę?

Katsuki senior pewnie kiwnął głową.

\- Z pomocą Yuuriego spokojnie się dogadamy.

\- Więc bazę noclegową dla sportowców mamy - zawyrokował Nishigori, patrząc wymownie w sufit Yu-topii. - Problemem będzie ilość widzów podczas samego wydarzenia.

Nadstawiające uszu trojaczki wtargnęły na kolana ojca z triumfującymi uśmiechami.

\- W sąsiednim mieście jest dużo hoteli! - rzuciła Axel spod jego pachy.

\- Mamy namiary na telebimy! - zdradziła Lutz.

\- Transport już załatwiony! - Loop właśnie odłożyła telefon mamy, kończąc rozmowę z przedstawicielem lokalnego przewoźnika.

\- Dzieciaki! Znowu wzięłyście moją komórkę bez pozwolenia! - piekliła się Yuuko, podpełzając na czworaka do męża.

\- Ale mamo! Przecież mamy w tym wprawę! - oponowały trojaczki, czego matka nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, powołując się na nieletniość dziewczynek, wysokie rachunki telefoniczne oraz klauzulę rodzica.

\- Czy ktoś już wyraził chęć wzięcia udziału w waszym przedsięwzięciu? - spytała rzeczowo Minako. - Wiecie, że nawet na ładną buzię Viktora nie każda gwiazda może chcieć przyjechać do tej wiochy. Z całym szacunkiem, Hiroko.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało - odpowiedziała pogodnie mama Yuuriego, która rozmawiała po cichu ze swoją córką. - Trzeba zrobić duże zapasy wieprzowiny. Miło by było poczęstować wszystkich domowym katsudonem...

Minako znów zwróciła oczy na pokornie klęczącą dwójkę, która po angielsku omawiała wątpliwości i uwagi rzucone przez zgromadzonych.

\- Więc? - ponagliła nauczycielka.

\- Znaczy, najpierw chcieliśmy dla pewności uzyskać zgodę na nocleg oraz wynajem lodowiska, ale w sumie... tak. Yurio jest wstępnie zainteresowany, Chris i Phichit również. Razem z nimi planowaliśmy zaprosić też w ramach podziękowań za dotychczasową pracę Yakova i Celestino - wyliczał Yuuri.

\- To już jakaś podstawa - przyznała Minako pojednawczo, chyba najbardziej zadowolona z pojawienia się na liście Giacomettiego.

\- Jestem przekonany, że reszta też przyjedzie, kiedy tylko się dowie o pierwszych chętnych - dodał pogodnie Viktor. - Szczególnie pewny jestem udziału JJ'a. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby nie zmierzył się jeszcze raz z Yurio.

Yuuri zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- A Yurio nie wybaczy nam...

\- To się znów przerodzi w większy konkurs - zauważyła po japońsku Yuuko, która z rodzicielskiej ofensywy przeszła do obgadywania z córkami w ciasnym kółeczku strategii sprzedaży biletów.

\- Konkurs? W takim razie co z nagrodą? - zapytał pan Katsuki, który do porządku dziennego przeszedł już z nadchodzącą imprezą i zajął się ustalaniem rzeczy najbardziej trywialnych.

\- Oddajmy jakiś puchar Yuuriego. Przecież ma ich pełno - rzuciła Mari.

\- Siostra!

\- A może przygotujemy największą porcję wieprzowiny? - Hiroko wciąż jeszcze błądziła w swoim świecie.

Viktor na chwilę wyłączył się z rozmowy, ale na znajomy dźwięk japońskiego słowa "wieprzowina" ocknął się, stuknął pięścią w otwartą dłoń i triumfująco wyciągnął palec w górę.

\- A co powiecie na pocałunek księżniczki?

\- Co masz na myśli? - szepnął Yuuri. - Przecież tu nie ma księżniczki. Mówiłem ci już, że ten zamek należał do ninja, a nie...

\- Znam w tym mieście tylko jedną osobę, która usidliła serce światowego bawidamka. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się znacząco. - Jeśli ona nie zasługuje na miano księżniczki, to nikt inny.

\- Vi-Viktor! Jak możesz! Przecież to ja... to moje...! - jąkał się Yuuri. - Tylko... ciebie...

\- Wiem - zaśmiał się cicho Rosjanin, posyłając mu długie, wymowne spojrzenie. - I dlatego ja również zamierzam wystąpić. Co? Nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności?

Yuuri schował twarz w dłoniach, jakby przeczuwając, że ten cały konkurs naprawdę źle się skończy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff, dopiero teraz mam możliwość dodania chociaż krótkiego zdanka wstępnego (a właściwie jak jest na końcu, to może nie wstępnego?). Bardzo dziękuję za konsultacje oraz betę Daryi oraz Shizuru, jak zawsze, jak wszędzie - oby jeszcze długo moje fiki były wam lekkimi.
> 
> Rozdziały będą ukazywać się co trzy dni, przynajmniej tak długo, jak pozwolą mi na to zgromadzone zapasy tekstu (jakiś miesiąc powinnam to pociągnąć). Im dalej w las, tym teksty powinny być dłuższe. Chyba że je podzielę :3


	2. Klan urwisów znów w komplecie

***

Minął miesiąc intensywnych przygotowań, co na imprezę łyżwiarską tego formatu stanowiło tempo ekstremalnie wręcz szybkie. Viktor oczywiście nie szczędził środków ani uśmiechów, aby zorganizować wszystko jak należy, a Yuuri cierpliwie wspomagał go jak i gdzie tylko mógł, byleby tylko odciążyć mężczyznę z natłoku zajęć. Główny powód zapracowania leżał jednak w tym, że Rosjanin wziął na swoje barki również konkursowe treningi. W tej jednej kwestii Katsuki nie potrafił pomóc, ponieważ miał surowy zakaz wstępowania na lodowisko podczas prób partnera pod groźbą zepsucia niespodzianki. Viktor był na tym tle straszliwie przeczulony, więc chcąc nie chcąc Japończyk w tym czasie wytrwale zajmował się urządzaniem Yu-topii, szkoleniem rodziców w angielskim oraz własnymi, nie mniej tajnymi ćwiczeniami. Tak, ćwiczeniami, ponieważ pomysł z pocałunkiem rzucony przez Rosjanina okazał się być jedynie kolejnym specyficznym przejawem poczucia humoru, a rola księżniczki miała ograniczyć się do wdzięcznego wręczenia statuetki. Mimo to dowcip dość mocno podsycił determinację Yuuriego, aby zatroszczyć się o bezpieczeństwo swoich ust oraz udowodnić, że nie będzie tylko damą w opresji do ratowania, ale nie mniej groźnym przeciwnikiem co pozostali zawodnicy. Viktor bardzo się z tego powodu ucieszył, ba, wyglądało to tak, jakby wszystko sobie zaplanował, choć jednocześnie sprawiło to, że mężczyźni mieli dla siebie jeszcze mniej czasu wolnego, a żarty o pocałunkach odeszły w zapomnienie niemal tak samo dokumentnie, jak same czułości. I tylko dzięki temu, że sprawy związane z mediami czy sponsorami szybko przejęły trojaczki pod czujnym, uregulowanym prawnie okiem państwa Nishigori, para łyżwiarzy jeszcze widywała się na oczy.

Na dzień przed wydarzeniem ochrzczonym żartobliwie mianem "Hasetsu na lodzie" pozostało jedynie powitać gości na japońskiej ziemi. Viktor i Yuuri mogli wreszcie odetchnąć i spędzić wspólnie nieco więcej czasu, nawet jeśli ograniczał się on do załatwiania tych mniej skomplikowanych czynności przedeventowych. Specjalnie na przyjazd grupy z Petersburga wybrali się na lotnisko do Fukuoki. Yuuri rozglądał się po poczekalni, wspominając powrót z pucharu Rosji, przez co zrobiło mu się jakoś ciepło na sercu. Tym razem Viktor znajdował się tuż obok, palcem jednej dłoni przesuwając po ekranie telefonu, a drugą trzymając ukochanego za rękę. Wciąż był nieco zajęty umawianiem się z ostatnimi niepewnymi dziennikarzami, więc Katsuki chwilowo mógł jedynie milczeć i działać kojąco swoją obecnością. W zamian obiecał ukochanemu, że kiedy tylko pojawią się pierwsi goście, to on przejmie wszystkie obowiązki i zrobi to na miarę prawdziwego japońskiego gospodarza. No, powiedzmy, że prawie wszystkie - a przynajmniej tę część nie wymagającą charyzmatycznych uśmiechów i kontaktów z prasą.

Katsuki szczególnie mocno cieszył się, że znów zobaczy Yurio, młodego gniewnego łyżwiarza, który choć wciąż młody, już taki gniewny nie był. A przynajmniej nie tak często. Yuuri bardzo przywiązał się do młodego i wraz z partnerem uważali go za coś w rodzaju stałego elementu ich łyżwiarskiej przestrzeni, choć sam Viktor częściej żartował, że czuje, jakby nastolatek stał się ich adoptowanym synem.

Hala przylotów zaczęła zapełniać się ludźmi przybywającymi z Seulu. Oczywiste poruszenie wzbudziła barwna, trójosobowa grupa łyżwiarzy, która pojawiła się niemal na samym końcu. Na przedzie ich pochodu szedł pewny siebie blondyn, ubrany w zielono-białą bluzę z kapturem. Tuż obok niego piękność o rudych włosach stąpała z niemałą gracją, wskazującą na baletowe wychowanie. Jako ostatni nie mniej dumnie kroczył młody, wysoki mężczyzna o uduchowionym spojrzeniu i w rozchełstanym płaszczu.

\- Yurio! Mila! Zdrastwujtie! - Viktor rozłożył ręce w geście ciepłego powitania.

Uściskał ich oboje, na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała serdecznym buziakiem w policzek, a nastolatek wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi z miną "weź, ojciec, nie rób scen".

"Czuję się jak na zjeździe rodzinnym", Yuuri uśmiechnął się i pomachał do Yurio. Kiedy chłopak wreszcie wywinął się z grupowego przytulania, podszedł do Japończyka, po czym zaserwował mu przyjacielskie jak na niego stuknięcie dłonią w czoło.

\- Siemasz - rzucił.

\- Ach, a oto i Eros, który spłynął z Olimpu by znów porwać naszego Viktora do siebie. - Z tyłu nadszedł Georgi, wpatrujący się w Yuuriego z urzeczonym wyrazem twarzy. - Choć do dziś nie przebolałem porażki w Chinach, to wiedzcie, że nadal zamierzam prześcignąć was obu moją miłością.

W tym czasie młoda kobieta przepchnęła się przed Yurio.

\- Cześć, Yuuri. Znowu utknęliście w Japonii, co? Może już lepiej dacie sobie spokój z tym zgarnianiem wszystkich złotych medali jak leci i założycie tu tę waszą wymarzoną farmę pudli? - zażartowała, obejmując Japończyka w ramach przywitania.

\- Mila! Dzień dobry - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Może kiedyś, na emeryturze.

W tym chaotycznym czasie, kiedy nawet treningi Viktora i Yuuriego rozjeżdżały się bardziej niż nogi w spread eagle, nikt nie pomyślał o tym, że poza facetami równie ważnym elementem ubiegłego sezonu były również panie. Na szczęście Rosjanka wraz z Sarą Crispino same dość dobitnie poprosiły o możliwość uczestniczenia w wydarzeniu, nawet jeśli miałoby się to odbywać tylko na zasadzie dopingu zza bandy. Ekipa w Yu-topii i tak znajdowała się już w kropce, nie będąc w stanie zaprosić wszystkich łyżwiarzy Grand Prix, ale po zastanowieniu Viktor stwierdził z typową dla siebie beztroską, że Mila jest jak siostra, a Sara jak dobra kuzynka, więc ujrzenie ich obu w Hasetsu wraz z pozostałymi uczestnikami będzie dla Katsukich i spółki prawdziwą przyjemnością.

\- W sumie tak strasznie rzadko widuję cię w okularach, że w pierwszym momencie cię nie rozpoznałam. - Po powitaniu Mila zmrużyła oczy, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie, i nagle bez cienia wstydu chwyciła oprawki. Ściągnęła je z nosa zaskoczonego Yuuriego, odgarnęła grzywkę znad czoła, a potem niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. - Hm, interesujące. Tak łatwo sprawić, że jesteś przystojny...

Viktor i Yurio zareagowali niemal instynktownie: pierwszy chwycił Katsukiego w pasie, po czym odciągnął go do tyłu, a drugi przechwycił okulary i wsadził je z powrotem na nos. Miny mieli takie, jakby bali się, że zaraz wybuchnie bomba, choć jednocześnie nie wiedzieli, z której strony to nastąpi. Najbardziej jednak nie chcieli, aby doszło do niekontrolowanego aktywowania pewnego szalejącego Erosa.

\- Ahaha... no tak, coś takiego słyszałem - przyznał zawstydzony Yuuri, drapiąc się po głowie.

Choć niewinność z niego promieniała, to sytuacja była na tyle niezręczna, że Viktor od razu zarządził taktyczny odwrót.

\- Chodźmy już, nie róbmy tu sztucznego tłoku - stwierdził lekko, popychając przed sobą zdezorientowanego Katsukiego.

Za nimi bez słowa podążył młody, człapiąc tyłem i osłaniając plecy Viktora. Piorunował wzrokiem Milę, jakby ta co najmniej zamierzała pocałować Yuuriego... a może odwrotnie?

Reakcja obronna nastolatka okazała się tak słodko przesadzona, że Rosjanka wsparła się pod boki, obserwując przez moment oddalającą się samozwańczą rodzinkę. Zdołała usłyszeć jeszcze początek wywodu Viktora na temat braku instynktu samozachowawczego wobec kobiet, jak również burknięcia Yurio względem niewyżycia uczuciowego Mili oraz masy rozbitych związków i nosów powiązanych z tym faktem. Zwłaszcza ten ostatni brzmiał tak, jakby przestrzegał Japończyka co najmniej przed utratą moralności.

\- Jurij trochę się zmienił, nie uważasz? - rzuciła dziewczyna przez ramię w stronę Georgiego, podziwiającego na uboczu architekturę lotniskowej poczekalni.

\- To przez to, że odnalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi - odparł z przekonaniem. - Miejsce zwane miłością.

\- Przerażasz mnie swoją monotematycznością... i jednocześnie wciąż masz rację. Jak nie Viktor, to pani Lilia albo ty. Jurij jest jak dziki kupidyn, który łączy w pary. A niech to - westchnęła kobieta, zabierając swoją walizkę z taśmowego podajnika. - Kiedy przyjdzie moja kolej?

Mila i Georgi ruszyli za oddalającą się grupą, pogrążeni w dyskusji, zupełnie zapominając o jednej ważnej kwestii. Cóż, być może była to nawet kwestia najważniejsza, szczególnie jeśli spojrzeć na nią od strony samego zainteresowanego.

...z korytarza wreszcie wyłonił się Yakov, któremu pięć minut wcześniej bagaż podręczny utknął w luku.


	3. Trafne przez poufne

***

W międzyczasie do Yu-topii zawitali Phichit z trenerem Celestino. Młody łyżwiarz aż musiał zdjąć maseczkę z twarzy, ponieważ ilość rzeczy do obfotografowania sprawiła, że dostał zadyszki. Gorące źródła rodziny Katsukich wyglądały jak żywcem wyciągnięte z folderu turystycznego, które produkuje się tylko w tym celu, aby ostatecznie zwieść turystę na manowce, oferując trzeciorzędny zajazd z oknem na śmiertnik. Ale całe Hasetsu wyglądało jak klasa sama w sobie, co wprawiało w coraz większy zachwyt obskakującego wszystkie kąty Taja. Siedzący na werandzie Makkachin cierpliwie przyglądał się temu pokazowi fascynacji z cichym psim zadowoleniem.

\- Japońskie gorące źródła! - Phichit wskazał palcem na budynek i pstryknął fotkę. - Japońska wiśnia! - kolejna fotka - Japoński pies! - i kolejna.

Kręcący się wokół własnej osi mężczyzna w swoim fotograficznym szale nie zauważył nawet, że na posesję przybyła dwójka następnych gości. Zbliżyli się na tyle, że kiedy Taj obrócił w ich kierunku obiektyw telefonu, nieświadomie zrobił dwa szybkie zdjęcia męskiej bluzie rozmiar L, na której naszyta była zielono-biało-czerwona flaga.

\- Włoskie rodzeństwo! Siemka! - zawołał triumfalnie i odskoczył do tyłu, robiąc parze fotkę w lepszej jakości. Rozbawiona Sara pomachała mu, podczas gdy Michele oszczędnie skinął głową.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Celestino - Mickey przywitał się ze starszym mężczyzną, a potem spojrzał nieco wyniośle na Phichita.

\- Ciao, ciao. Trochę się nie widzieliśmy - odparł trener. - Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy porozmawiać w Barcelonie. We Włoszech po staremu?

\- Wszystko w porządku.

\- I pięknie jak zawsze - dodała kurtuazyjnie siostra.

Phichit oderwał się od ekranu telefonu i dał łokciem kuksańca w żebra Celestino

\- Kiedyś będziesz musiał mnie tam zabrać, najlepiej przy okazji jakichś mistrzostw - zauważył ze śmiechem. - Sara! Świetnie się składa, akurat mam do ciebie mały biznes.

\- Tak? - Dziewczyna była zaskoczona, natomiast u jej brata w sekundę uruchomił się tryb wyszukiwania zagrożeń. Brakowało tylko tego, aby z głowy wyskoczyła mu soczyście lampa alarmowa na podobieństwo Inspektora Gadżeta.

\- Chodzi o bankiet w Sochi - zdradził Taj. - Czy masz może zdjęcia…

\- Ach! Zdjęcia Mili! - przerwała pospiesznie, zanim Phichit zdołał skończyć myśl. Jednocześnie ukradkiem rzucała zaniepokojone spojrzenie na brata. - No tak, słyszałam, że bardzo ci się podoba! Ale wiesz, te fotki są trochę tajne… Mickey, nie podglądaj. Tu chodzi o męskie uczucia do innej kobiety. Innej. Nie mnie.

\- Jasne - odburknął mężczyzna i odwrócił się w stronę Celestino, rozpoczynającego opowiadać wesołą anegdotkę z Barcelony.

Sara wypchnęłą Azjatę kilka metrów na bok, po czym nachyliła się, szepcząc:

\- Mów.

\- Zdjęcia Yuuriego. - Z nosa zaaferowanego Phichita niemal poszła para. - Słyszałem, że też byłaś wtedy w Sochi. Masz jakieś?

\- Jasne, że mam. - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła telefon i czternastoma klikami dotarła do skrzętnie ukrytego folderu. - Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

Włączyła podgląd zdjęć i odwróciła komórkę w stronę Taja, aby ten mógł nacieszyć oczy uwiecznionymi na karcie pamięci danymi. Phichit zrobił minę, która wyrażała jednocześnie zadowolenie oraz głęboki zawód.

\- Teraz jeszcze bardziej nie mogę przeboleć, że dopiero teraz się o tym dowiedziałem.

\- Nie miałeś pojęcia? Ty? - Włoszka wyglądała na szczerze zdumioną. - W takim razie jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Zwykły przypadek, czyli to, czego super poinformowane tygryski takie jak ja nie lubią najbardziej - westchnął Phichit. - A myślałem, że Yuuri jest moim najlepszym kumplem i to mi w pierwszej kolejności opowiada o najbardziej kompromitujących momentach życia.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy kompromitujących…

Spojrzała na zdjęcie, na którym Yuuri zwisał głową do dołu, trzymając się owiniętymi wokół rury nogami. Poza była zarazem tak ociekająca seksapilem i tak wymagająca, że dziewczyna nigdy nie mogła na nią patrzeć, nie obracając komórki na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu grawitacji. Do dziś zastanawiała się, jak ktoś z takim ciałem może tak regularnie zawalać elementy techniczne w swoich programach. A wzrok? Po plecach Sary przebiegł lekki dreszcz na wspomnienie rzucanych w trakcie całego bankietu płomiennych spojrzeń, jakich nie powstydziłby się żaden rodowity Włoch.

W sypialni, oczywiście.

\- No dobra, kompromitujących. Ale wyglądał świetnie. - Usta kobiety rozciągneły się w niekontrolowanym uśmiechu.

\- Tylko pamiętaj, że to ja odkryłem jego talent do tańca na rurze. Jestem dumnym ojcem sukcesu zwanego Yuuri-zostań-moim-trenerem-Katsuki! - Taj intensywnie gestykulował, jakby naprawdę co najmniej mówił o swoim synu.

Łyżwiarka zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Będę pamiętać do kogo się zwrócić, żeby rozruszać Micky’ego - odpowiedziała, na co Phichit wymijająco przewrócił oczami.

\- Żeby na rurze... ? No, to już raczej zależy od tego czy Michele po alkoholu też ma zaniki pamięci.

\- Co? Zani… nie gadaj! - Sara przysunęła twarz tak blisko, że niemal stykała się z nosem chłopaka. - Yuuri niczego nie pamięta?!

\- Czysty jak płytka przeciągnięta magnesem. Nieświadomy niczym buddyjski mnich podczas modlitwy. A słowa „Eros” nie poznałby do końca życia, gdyby mu go Viktor w encyklopedii nie pokazał - wyjaśnił obrazowo, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. – Tylko jak chce, to potrafi trochę poudawać przed publicznością, ale i to nie za długo, bo mu się obwody szybko przegrzewają.

Jakiś maleńki kawałek świata właśnie zawalił się w wyobraźni Sary Crispino. Więc Katsuki wcale nie był swobodny jak Chris? Jego program krótki był tylko i wyłącznie efektem gry aktorskiej? Ale przecież te wszystkie pocałunki na wizji, obejmowanie się przed oraz po występach, cały motyw główny sezonu… Dziewczyna stała na placu jak kołek, wcięta po najnowszych rewelacjach.

\- A ja do niego zagadywałam jak gdyby nigdy nic - powiedziała cicho, kładąc dłoń na policzku. Wreszcie dotarło do niej, jak zachowywała się wobec zwykle dziwnie nieobecnego kolegi z lodowiska. - O rany, trochę mi głupio. Ciekawe, czy proponowałam mu coś dziwnego? Bo wydaje mi się, że co najmniej z pięć razy próbowałam wyciągnąć go na kolację.

Taj położył rękę na ramieniu rozmówczyni.

\- Sara, naprawdę, nie przejmuj się. Jeśli ty czujesz się słabo, to pomyśl, jaką traumę musiał mieć Viktor, kiedy po roku dowiedział się, że jego własny, osobisty Eros uwiódł go nieświadomie. - odparł. - Dlatego, rozumiesz, nie oddam ci go, bo jest już obiecany innemu nadobnemu łyżwiarzowi, ale zawsze mogę zaoferować pomoc przy wydobywaniu z interesującego cię człowieka jego drugiego, nieznanego oblicza.

\- Przestań, teraz każdy już o tym wie. - Dziewczyna machnęła dłonią na znak, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, do kogo należy serce Japończyka. - Ale wiesz co... masz jakieś namiary na dobrą kwiaciarnię? Bo chyba chcę kupić Viktorowi jakiś bukiet w ramach szacunku dla jego cierpienia.

\- Coś się znajdzie - zaśmiał się. - Tylko to już interes na kolejną okazję, bo teraz o wiele bardziej wolałbym się zająć inną transakcją.

Potrząsnął zielonym telefonem, dając wyraźnie znać, jaka część życia Yuuriego go w tej chwili interesowała. Włoszka pokręciła w milczeniu głową, z trudem pojmując, czy Phichit pragnie dobra kumpla, czy może jednak jego zguby. Cóż, w prawdziwej przyjaźni pewnie chodziło o oba naraz.

\- No dobra, ale co dajesz w zamian? - Przybrała minę wytrawnego hazardzisty.

\- Zdjęcia od Viktora, Chrisa i Jurija. - Taj pokazał, że gra w tej samej lidze. - Razem trzydzieści trzy.

W oczach dziewczyny pojawił się błysk zadowolenia. Wcale ładna liczba jak na kogoś, kto nawet nie był na miejscu. Aż strach było mieć kogoś takiego wśród znajomych.

\- Zgoda - odparła.

\- Robienie z tobą interesów to prawdziwa przyjemność.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie na znak ubitego targu, a potem Phichit włączył przesył danych i wysłał do Sary swój folder. Kiedy Włoszka zaakceptowała podarek, przyszła jej kolej na udostępnienie swoich skrzętnie ukrywanych zdjęć. W tym momencie dziewczyna spojrzała poważnie na kolegę.

\- Ale nie wrzucisz tego do sieci, prawda? - zawahała się. - To cud, że niemal się nie rozeszło, bo akurat w tym czasie trafiła się ta afera taśmowa… Nie chcę, żeby Yuuri miał problemy.

\- Jasne. Najlepszego kumpla nie wydałbym na rzeź. Co najwyżej troszkę się z niego ponabijam albo wykorzystam tę szałową choreografię w nowym sezonie - zażartował, po czym pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie. - Myślę, że prawdziwe szczęście Yuuriego polegało na tym, że trafił wtedy na Viktora. Tylko taki pączek jak on mógł mieć tyle farta, żeby upijając się poderwać największego łyżwiarskiego idola... Poderwać! - Phcihit wzniósł ręce do nieba, jakby przeklinał i dziękował jednocześnie niebiosom za ich interwencję w życie uczuciowe przyjaciela. - Oni są o krok od ślubu!

\- Ja też chciałabym się tak zakochać - przyznała łyżwiarka, uruchamiając przesył danych, i spojrzała ukradkiem na przyglądającemu się im raz za razem Michlele’a.

\- Może należałoby szukać tam, gdzie Cerber nie węszy? Tak jak zrobił to… Yuuri? - rzucił Phichit, mrugając wymownie do dziewczyny. - A przynajmniej oswoić Micky’ego z ludźmi. W jego wieku powinien mieć chociaż jednego kumpla, z którym mógłby wyjść na piwo i pogadać o piłce nożnej czy w co tam normalni Włosi umieją.

\- Och, może to wcale nie jest zły pomysł - przyznała Sara, pojmując, że może cały czas zabierała się do sprawy od niewłaściwej strony. Zamiast zadowalać siebie, pozostawiając brata na łaskę i niełaskę głupich domysłów, lepiej było najpierw zająć się jego szczęściem.

\- Widzisz? Zawsze do usług. - Phichit ukłonił się dwornie przed łyżwiarką, a potem przeskoczył w bok i zasalutował pozostałym na odchodne. - Dobra! To ja idę dalej badać teren! Celestino, dzięki za zajęcie się rejestracją!

\- Ale ja jeszcze nie… - Trener już miał zwrócić podopiecznemu uwagę, że dopiero co przyjechali, więc jeszcze nawet nie dotarli do recepcji, ale po Taju nie było już ani śladu. Zniknął jak sen złoty, unosząc ze sobą zdobyczne zdjęcia Yuuriego tańczącego na rurze.


	4. O jedną ławkę za daleko

***

Zanim rosyjskim łyżwiarzom udało się wreszcie rozlokować w Yu-topii, Yurio przepadł szybciej niż ktokolwiek zdążył spostrzec, że brakuje im jednego, wiecznie wkurzonego człowieka. Mila jednak miała silne podejrzenia co do tego gdzie można zastać chłopaka. Zawsze robił to samo - znajdował najbardziej zaciszną ławkę w okolicy, na której rozciągał się niczym dachowiec, po czym ucinał sobie drzemkę. Kobieta nie znała co prawda tutejszej infrastruktury ławkowej, ale wystarczyło, że zaczepiła świetnie poinformowanego Phichita, który pokazał jej swoją imponującą kolekcję zdjęć z Hasetsu, żeby stać się w tej kwestii trzecią najlepiej poinformowaną, po Taju i burmistrzu (dokładnie w tej kolejności), osobą na świecie. Kiedy tylko spostrzegła na fotkach dwie ławki o parametrach dopasowanych do Jurijowych wymagań, wypytała rezolutnego łyżwiarza o drogę do nich. Gdyby tylko miała taki kaprys, uzyskałaby od chłopaka także wieści o promocjach w pobliskim konbini, ranking najlepszych budek z ramenem, kilka obyczajowych ploteczek na temat Yuuriego i Viktora, a także, po okazyjnej cenie, cały misternie wyrysowany plan Yu-topii.

Może Rosjanka darowałaby sobie tę eskapadę, ale potrzebowała przejściówki do kontaktu. Akurat zapomniała własnej, co przy ilości wyjazdów na wszelkiego rodzaju konkursy zdarzało się już od czasu do czasu, a nie miała jakoś serca zawracać po raz kolejny głowy państwu Katsuki. Nie dość, że radzili sobie językowo na poziomie "dzień dobry", "pięćset jenów" oraz "z tym to do syna", to jeszcze byli zajęci innymi gośćmi. W obecnym momencie cała ich uwaga skupiała się na rozwiązywaniu kwestii ulokowania niektórych łyżwiarzy w "dwójkach", co jeszcze przed chwilą dotyczyło również Mili. Sama dziewczyna nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu i po szybkim rzuceniu okiem na Sarę Crispino dobrały się w zgrane babskie combo. W tym momencie jednak zaczynały się schody - koleżanki z lodowiska chciały wieczorem skorzystać ze sławnych gorących źródeł, ale brak odpowiedniej przejściówki uniemożliwiłby dziewczynom wysuszenie włosów po kąpieli. A to znów prowadziło do opowieści o mitycznych japońskich przeziębieniach, gotowych zamordować śmiałka, który odważył się pójść spać z mokrą głową. Nawet latem. Na szczęście Jurij taką odpowiednią przejściówkę miał, a że jego częstokroć maltretowany instagramowo telefon po prostu nie mógł obyć się bez regularnego ładowania...

...no dobrze, kij z wymówkami. Choć cała ta historyjka była grubymi nićmi szyta, Rosjanka miała również, a może przede wszystkim przemożną ochotę pozawracać głowę swojemu łatwo denerwującemu się młodszemu koledze. Taki już urok samotnej, potrzebującej kontaktu z ludźmi dziewczyny.

Zgodnie z prawem Murphy'ego pierwsza ławka okazała się niewłaściwą, dlatego Mila poszła do drugiej, ulokowanej w cichszej części dzielnicy handlowej. Bingo! Odnalazła go wyciągniętego niczym jakiegoś buńczucznego nastolatka, który uciekł z domu. Yurio opierał się plecami o ścianę w typowej dla facetów pozycji półrozkroku, z nogami położonymi na walizce, a na czoło nasunął kaptur bluzy, aby słońce nie raziło go podczas krótkiej popołudniowej drzemki na świeżym powietrzu. Wyglądał na trochę nadąsanego, ale oddychał spokojnie i głęboko. Milę regularnie roztkliwiał widok śpiącego chłopaka, bo przypominała sobie wówczas, że przecież był tylko szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem rzuconym daleko poza dom. Z drugiej strony, Jurij wcale nie ułatwiał sobie życia, trzymając się od wszystkiego na dystans i dopuszczając do siebie tylko naprawdę nieliczne osoby. Mila westchnęła - ona do tej elitarnej grupy nie należała i choć na różne sposoby starała się zagadywać do chłopaka, ten zwykle reagował cokolwiek alergicznie. Cóż, zostało jej odpowiedzieć pięknym za nadobne, wkręcając nastolatka w różne, zabawne akcje. Zresztą, na dziś też już coś przygotowała.

Chwilowo jednak postanowiła zrealizować inny pomysł z gatunku sympatycznych inaczej. Wróciła do pasażu handlowego, gdzie znalazła sklep z dziecięcymi zabawkami. Tak jak jej się wydawało, na wystawie widziała całe mnóstwo pluszowych kotków. Trochę na migi poprosiła sprzedawcę o kilka z nich, zapłaciła (o wymianie gotówki Bogu dzięki na szczęście nie zapomniała), a potem z naręczem słodkich maskotek wróciła do Yurio. Chłopak dalej smacznie spał, nie przeczuwając, jaka apokalipsa dzieje się tuż nad jego głową. Mila po kolei obkładała młodego Rosjanina kotami, robiąc po każdym zdjęcie, a kiedy mimo położenia już wszystkich pluszaków łyżwiarz dalej nie czuł dyskomfortu, nie mogła sobie odmówić zrobienia selfie na jego tle. Parskając tłumionym śmiechem cykała fotkę za fotką, aż wreszcie Jurij pod wpływem pobliskiego szmeru obudził się. To, co zastał, niezbyt pasowało do wizji, którą pozostawił przy zasypianiu.

\- Ha...? Co...? - Chłopak rozglądał się niespokojnie na boki, bojąc się zrobić choćby najmniejszy ruch, jakby w obawie, że oblazły go prawdziwe koty. - Co to jest...?

\- Cześć Jurij. - Wciąż pstrykająca zdjęcia Mila odwróciła głowę w stronę chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - dopytywał dalej z miną świadczącą o coraz głębszym braku szacunku dla koleżanki.

\- Chciałam sprawdzić po ilu kotach ty się uśmiechniesz - zażartowała. - Ale obawiam się, że jeśli przyniosłabym tu odpowiednią ilość to być się prędzej pod nimi udusił niż rozweselił.

\- A ta komórka to niby po co?

\- Takie tam - Mila uniosła kciuk. - z kociakami.

\- Odczep się, babo! Własnego życia nie masz?! - warknął Yurio, wreszcie przesuwając maskotki na bok. - Znajdź sobie inny worek treningowy, o ile żaden nie zwieje na twój widok z krzykiem!

\- Ja nie mam życia? To ciekawe, że mówi mi to ktoś, kto stroni od ludzi - parsknęła śmiechem, choć i w niej zaczęło się powoli gotować. A niech to, czy lubiła te skoki adrenaliny czy jak? Miała jakieś ukryte skłonności sado-maso?

\- Żaden facet cię nie chce, więc hobbistycznie łazisz za mną, co? - palnął Yurio.

I to był błąd.

\- Taaak? - Brew Rosjanki drgnęła niebezpiecznie, chociaż starała się szeroko uśmiechać. Już wiedziała, że przyszedł idealny moment na uruchomienie piekielnej machiny zwanej "Jurij się zaprzyjaźnia". - To może udowodnisz mi, jak bardzo ty je masz, trenując z JJ'em? Na pewno wiele się od niego nauczysz.

\- Nawet się nie waż...!

Yurio zerwał się z ławki, ale kobieta jednym celnym ciosem w ścianę tuż przy uchu chłopaka powstrzymała go przed dalszymi nieprzemyślanymi ruchami. Od Yuuriego słyszała, że Japonii ten ruch był znany jako kabe-don. Śmieszne, że nazwa była trochę podobna do tej potrawy, za którą ostatnimi czasy tak bardzo szalał młody. Cóż, może tej pozy też na długo nie zapomni.

Mila w drugiej ręce trzymała telefon, na którym wybierała odpowiedni numer z listy kontaktowej. Kiedy wcisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i poczekała chwilę, z głośnika popłynęła dobrze znana melodia "Theme of King JJ", nie dając nawet cienia wątpliwości, że kobieta naprawdę nie ma skrupułów.

\- Halo? JJ? - upewniła się, kiedy muzyka przestała grać, a w telefonie odezwał się energiczny mężczyzna. - Siemasz mistrzu, z tej strony Mila Babicheva. Tak, koleżanka Jurija...

Jeśli taki egocentryk pamiętał ich rosyjską wróżkę, to znaczyło, że kobieta mogła wykorzystywać ten śliczny fakt w kłótniach przez najbliższe dwadzieścia lat. Mila uśmiechnęła się upiornie, kiedy zobaczyła przerażenie na twarzy świadomego tej samej kwestii Yurio.

\- Tak, tak. Właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonię. Och, naprawdę? Jak miło się składa - mówiła przymilnym tonem, chociaż jej ręka niemal kruszyła już mur przy zdrętwiałym ze strachu chłopakiem. - Jurij właśnie też chciał się umówić na wspólny trening.

Do pobladłego Rosjanina powoli docierał sens jednostronnej, ale bardzo wymownej rozmowy. "Też". Ona powiedziała "też". Ten dupek miał to w planach.

\- Co? Sorki, jestem umówiona z Sarą Crispino - zełgała na poczekaniu. - Tak, żaden problem. Będziecie sami.

\- Nieee! - zdobył się na wrzask, lecz wtedy Mila z głuchym łupnięcie postawiła jeszcze stopę na ławce, dokładnie pomiędzy nogami Yurio. Rosjanin zamarł i ostatecznie złapał się za głowę, ukrywając oczy pod naciągniętym kapturem.

\- Nieee... może się już doczekać. To co, o piętnastej? Super, jesteś wielki.

Mila rozłączyła się i ciężko westchnęła. Krótka rozmowa z JJ'em mocno ją wymęczyła, więc podejrzewała, co przejdzie Yurio na kompleksowym treningu z Kanadyjczykiem. A zresztą, nie musiała zgadywać - od samego początku planowała, że jeśli uda jej się zaaranżować to spotkanie, pojawi się na ćwiczeniach i przy akompaniamencie własnego śmiechu zrobi całe mnóstwo interesujących fotek. Naprawdę, właściwie powinien podziękować, że tak się angażuje w jego rozwój sportowo-duchowy.

\- A teraz trzeba tylko zadzwonić do Petersburga i powiadomić panią Lilię, żebyś się przez przypadek nie rozmyślił - powiedziała, z niewinnym uśmiechem przykładając telefon z powrotem do ucha.

Szykował się naprawdę piękny dzień.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy kwestyjki na dziś:
> 
> \- Na pewno rozpoznaliście scenę z endingu. Cóż, zawaliłam nieco sprawę, ponieważ robiąc screenshota z trzema kadrami zapomniałam o subtelnym elemencie w tle, jakim były... rosyjskie napisy. Jep. Scena w endingu normalnie ma miejsce w Rosji. Wybaczcie nieścisłość - jestem jej świadoma, ale chyba rozumiecie, że żal było wywalać gotowy fragment. Chyba nawet nie najgorszy. Taką mam nadzieję.
> 
> \- Kabe-dony, o których wspomina Mila, to strasznie wdzięczna rzecz, na temat który popełniłam cały elaboracik na blogu. Zajrzyjcie, będzie mi podwójnie miło, a i poczytacie sobie coś dłuższego niż ten smarkowaty rozdział :)
> 
> https://lemurilla.wordpress.com/2016/09/15/kabe-don-czyli-reka-noga-milosc-na-scianie/
> 
> \- A propos smarków, to za radami Dar od przyszłego rozdziału będę wrzucać po dwa naraz, żeby to wreszcie jakoś wyglądało. Przepraszam! Początkowo nie pisałam tego z myślą, aby każdy fragment stanowił oddzielną część, ale by punkt widzenia zmieniał się często i wartko. I chyba nie wyszło, przynajmniej nie w przypadku czytania na bieżąco. Mam nadzieję, że jak już skończę "Hasetsu", to będzie to już lepiej wyglądać jako spójna całość .3.
> 
> Za betę jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję Dar (niech ci spektakl się uda wspaniale!). Do następnego!


	5. Włoski kompot i czeski film

ł***

Michele obrzucał ponurym wzrokiem korytarz przeznaczony dla męskich gości. Przyczyna jego złość miał trzy stadia. Pierwszym z nich była irytacja spowodowana tym, że ze względu na ograniczoną ilość pojedyncznych pokoi Sara zdecydowała się zająć dwójkę razem z Milą wzgardzając propozycją brata krótkim "nie jesteśmy dziećmi". Po wtóre był bardzo zirytowany, bo ilość osobników męskich na metr kwadratowy pomieszczenia wywoływała u niego skoki ciśnienia tak wielkie, że nawet hektolitry melisy nie ukoiłyby jego nerwów. A ostatecznie był niesamowicie zirytowany, gdyż los znowu ulokował paskudnie blisko Emila Nekolę, czeskiego łyżwiarza, którego posądzał o tajemne kontakty ze swoją kochaną siostrzyczką.

O wilku mowa! Kiedy tylko ruszył wzdłuż korytarza, drzwi naprzeciwko jego pokoju otworzyły się i spotkał trzeci powód swojego rozdrażnienia. Wskazał oskarżycielsko na Czecha i warknął tylko:

\- Won.

\- Daj spokój, Mickey, tu są sami swoi. - Emil wydawał się zupełnie nieprzejęty lodowatym przywitaniem. - Zresztą, Sara wygląda na przeszczęśliwą, że mogła odwiedzić Japonię.

\- Won.

\- To jakiś kod Morse'a? - zaśmiał się i podrapał po bródce, drepcząc krok w krok za Michelem. - Gdzie idziesz?

\- Won.

\- Ach, czyli do Sary.

Michele z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie jak na komendę obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do podążającego za nim mężczyzny. Emil musiał aż wygiął się w łuk, żeby Włoch nie stratował go samym tylko czołem.

\- Ty chyba życia nie kochasz... - Mickey wyglądał jak chodząca mina przeciwpiechotna. Żyłka na jego czole pulsowała już całkiem znacząco. - Nie jesteś ani moim kumplem, ani tym bardziej partią dla mojej siostry. Jak tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć, to w porządku, masz to jak w banku. Rozniosę cię jutro na lodowi-

\- Mickey! Emil! - znajomy dziewczęcy głos potoczył się po korytarzu. - Właśnie miałam was szukać!

Obaj spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodziło miłe zawołanie. Sara spieszyła ku nim, ubrana wyjątkowo nie w sportowy strój, ale w czarną spódniczkę i cienki biały golf. Mina, z którą Michele znowu zwrócił się w kierunku Emila, wyrażała całą gamę uczuć, od: "Moje imię powiedziała pierwsze. Nie wyobrażaj sobie niczego zbędnego. A najlepiej w ogóle przestań myśleć", aż po "I żeby ci wysiadł ośrodek wzroku". Tak, coś w tym stylu.

\- Yuuri dał mi namiary na fajne miejsce z lokalnym jedzeniem. - Uśmiechnęła się. -  Wybierzemy się tam razem?

Emil wychylił się na bok, ignorując ciskającego gromy Włocha, i beztrosko odpowiedział:

\- Jasne. Zawsze chciałem spróbować tego sławnego ramenu. Bo gdzieś go tu podają, prawda? W końcu jest tu zamek ninja.

\- Sara miała na myśli razem - wydusił z siebie Michele, zaznaczając o co mu chodzi poprzez przyciśnięcie siostry do swojej piersi.  W myślach opracowywał już plan pogadania z Katsukim na osobności w ciemnym japońskim zaułku. - Razem.

\- No tak. - Sara kolejno wskazała na Emila, na siebie, a potem na brata.

\- Ch-chyba nie myślisz poważnie...

\- Michelu Crispino, zaprosiłam was obu na obiad. - Młoda kobieta wyswobodziła się z uścisku i stanęła pomiędzy mężczyznami. - Jeśli chcesz ingerować w moją listę gości, to może trzeba było samemu wyjść z propozycją? Czy może mam ci przypomnieć, że tak właściwie to trenujemy osobno i wcale nie muszę się z tobą zadawać?

\- Już, już, nie kłóćcie się - zaapelował cicho Czech, ale Sara natychmiast wyciągnęła dłoń, nakazując ciszę.

Potem chwyciła Emila za rękę, a drugą wyciągnęła w kierunku brata.

\- Idziemy? - rzuciła tylko, na co Mickey jak okrzyczany przez nauczycielkę uczniak zwiesił nos i podetknął swoją dłoń.

\- Tak...


	6. Prawdziwi przyjaciele biedę sprowadzają

***

Kiedy wraz z Viktorem po odebraniu z lotniska kolejnych gości wracali do domu, Yuuri zorientował się po nawale informacji na Instagramie, że Phichit już dotarł, a nawet zdążył zrobić solidny rekonesans. Uśmiechnął się i doszedł do wniosku, że chyba nie odmówi sobie chwili przerwy na pogadanie z nim, inaczej głód wrażeń zaprowadzi kumpla na skraj wyczerpania. Świetnie było gościć go w Yu-topii, tym bardziej że już za czasów Detroit jednym z niekończących się marzeń podróżniczych Taja było odwiedzić prawdziwe japońskie gorące źródła.

\- Phichit! - Yuuri uściskał przyjaciela, kiedy tylko przekroczyli bramę ośrodka.

\- Czołem gołąbki. Miło was znowu widzieć. - Mężczyzna poklepał Yuuriego po plecach i pomachał przyjaźnie do Viktora. - Rozumiem, że od ostatniego razu wasz związek przeżywa absolutny rozkwit. Widziałem wszystkie posty, no bo jak nie ja, wasz fan numer jeden, to kto? Nie spodziewałbym się, ale... tak trzymać. Na jakim jesteście obecnie etapie?

\- O-o czym ty... - Japończyk odskoczył od kumpla i już zaczynał swój popisowy występ wejścia w fazę zaprzeczania, lecz do rozmowy włączył się Rosjanin, promieniujący wręcz zadowoleniem.

\- Czwartym. - Viktor pokazał kciuk i dumnie wypiął pierś, na co Phichit odpowiedział krótkim śmiechem oraz tym samym gestem.

Yuuri stał jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedział zupełnie, co oznaczały tajne hasła, którymi wymieniali się faceci, ale brzmiały tak tandetnie i tak sugestywnie, że jeśli tylko jakkolwiek pokrywało się to z rzeczywistością… TĄ rzeczywistością... Japończyk jęknął przeciągle, zasłaniając oczy dłonią. No normalnie zero prywatności w tej rodzinie. Ale jakoś to zdzierży. Dał radę z droczącym się Nishigorim, przetrawił uśmiechy Mari, to i z tym sobie poradzi. Jak zwykle postoi, poduma i poczeka, aż wygłupiający się mężczyźni wreszcie zmienią wątek. Natomiast Viktorowi i tak nie zamierzał darować, postanawiając, że przy najbliższej okazji zorganizuje mu męczący wykład złożony ze wspomnianych czwórek. Tak z sześciu. I pod rząd.

Phichit pstryknął fotkę zawzięcie milczącemu Yuuriemu, opatrując wpis na Instagramie notką "problemy pierwszego świata z poczwórnym flipem" oraz odpowiednimi tagami, z „facepalmem” na czele.

\- Siostro! Chusteczki! - zażartował Taj, a kiedy nie uzyskał żadnej, nawet markotnego komentarza, poklepał kumpla po plecach. - Spokojnie, mówiłem o programie na jutro. Wiesz, że uwielbiam twoje reakcje.

\- Phichit! To nie jest śmieszne. – Japończyk zerknął spod ręki, pokazując, że jest szczerze oburzony rozprawianiem na takie tematy w grupie. - To jest żenujące.

\- Wiesz, Viktor, szczerze was podziwiam, że w ogóle gdziekolwiek zaszliście. To aż dziwne, skoro... - Taj miał zrobić kolejną uwagę na temat pożycia przyjaciela, ale w porę ugryzł się w język.  - ...zaręczyny macie już za sobą.

\- Zaskoczenia to stały element naszego związku. - Viktor rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności wobec uroku Yuuriego.

Phichit westchnął i spojrzał na wciąż pogrążonego w mentalnym dołku Japończyka. Sumienie trochę zaczęło go gryźć, bo zamiast pogadać z kumplem, robił sobie z niego regularne jaja. Znaczy, odpowiednia dawka dziennych przytyków stanowiła podstawę kodeksu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ale tak naprawdę Taj myślał także o poruszeniu innego tematu. Nie był w ciemię bity - po zdjęciach na Instagramie dostrzegł coś, co na pewno niesamowicie martwiło teraz Yuuriego, a jego obowiązkiem jako dobrego kumpla było wyciągnąć to choćby siłą i suchym żartem.

\- No dobra, pośmialiśmy się, a teraz może pójdziemy na małą męską rozmowę... - Phichit zerknął na Rosjanina. - Inaczej. Chodźmy na małą łyżwiarską… małą azjatycką... – zawahał się po raz drugi, bo o ile z Tajlandią i Japonią wątpliwości nie miał, tak nie wiedział, jak ma uwzględnić Rosję w swoich geograficznych wyliczeniach. - Hm. Viktor, czy mógłbyś nas na chwilę zostawić?

\- Nie ma sprawy. I tak miałem coś do załatwienia. - Zerknął na zegar w telefonie. - Przyjdę za jakieś pół godziny. Phichit, miej na niego oko.

\- Jasne. Nie puszczę go, choćbym się miał na nim położyć. A, i przyjdź do mnie potem po nowe zdjęcia, mam świeżą dostawę! - rzucił Taj za oddalającym się mężczyzną, a potem zwrócił się do Yuuriego. - Dalej, idziemy na spacer. Czekałem specjalnie na ciebie, bo chcę, żebyś mi pokazał ten wasz sławny zamek ninja.

\- Zaraz sławny… To wszystko przez Viktora - mruknął Japończyk, który mimo wątpliwego nastroju postanowił spełnić życzenie przyjaciela.

\- Marudzisz. Wczoraj zdjęcie na Instagramie, dziś… znaczy, jutro konkurs łyżwiarski, a pojutrze Hasetsu będzie nową stolicą Japonii. - Phichit raźno ruszył na Yuurim. - Zresztą znasz moje motto: “Nie spać! Zwiedzać! Otagować!” Nie przepuszczę takiej okazji na fotkę.

\- Brzmisz jakby to była atrakcja na miarę Sagrada Familia albo wręcz Księżyca.

Król mediów społecznościowych machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Szczegóły. Skoro nie było mi pisane ruszyć w kosmos, to pójdę chociaż tropem innego Rosjanina - powiedział wesoło, zaczynając wspinaczkę po schodach. - Zabrzmiało jakbym szedł na pielgrzymkę. O, i nawet to widzę: “Śladami wspaniałego Viktora, patrona nieszczęśliwie zakochanych łyżwiarzy! Skorzystaj już dziś, a w pakiecie do wycieczki dostaniesz przewodnika - jedynego w swoim rodzaju Erosa, który skradł jego rosyjskiemu bóstwu!”. Genialne! Jak już zgarnę jutro tę waszą statuetkę, to od razu siadam do rozrysowywania biznesplanu. A Micky’emu to chyba założę kartę członkowską.

Yuuri wreszcie się zaśmiał, co Phichit przyjął z zadowoleniem. Miło było podroczyć się z przyjaciela, ale jednak wolał, kiedy Japończyk żartował razem z nim.

Maszerowali w ciszy przez jakiś czas; zbliżali się do zamku, więc Yuuri chciał dać czas towarzyszowi, aby ten mógł zrobić wystarczająco dużo zdjęć tutejszej okolicy. Kiedy wreszcie stanęli na szczycie obrośniętego zielenią dziedzińca, Phichit wydał z siebie jęk zachwytu - bardziej dlatego, że wreszcie udało mu się dotrzeć do celu swej podróży niż z powodu zachwycającego piękna zamku. Znaczy, to też, bo biały strzelisty budynek prezentował się naprawdę nadzwyczajnie, ale przy intensywności zwiedzania jaką uskuteczniał Taj chyba nie istniało już wiele rzeczy, które mogłyby go szczerze zaskoczyć.

Po krótkiej sesji dookoła placu Phichit poprosił Yuuriego o zrobienie mu zdjęcia na tle zamku, a na koniec kiedy usiedli na ławce zarzucił przyjacielowi rękę na ramię i pstryknął wspólne selfie.

\- Dobra - rzucił zachęcająco Taj, kiedy już wrzucił kilka nowych fotek na profil. - To mów.

\- Przecież już wszystko wiesz.

Phichit przewrócił oczami.

\- A co ja jestem, lekarzem, co chciałby znać szczegóły anatomiczne? Zresztą, ja naprawdę nic nie wiem – obruszył się. - Yuuri, chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak się czujesz.

\- Po twoich żartach? - westchnął. - Bywało lepiej.

\- Zaczynamy iść w dobrym kierunku. - W myślach przyznał na konto przyjaciela punkt. - Dobrze ci się układa z Viktorem?

\- No wiesz? A jak ma się układać? - zdziwił się Japończyk, ale jego wzrok na chwilę odbiegł na bok. Kłamał.

\- Lepiej. Albo gorzej, zważywszy na ilość przygotowań do “Hasetsu na lodzie”. - powiedział łagodnie. - Widziałem zdjęcia na Instagramie…  A raczej ich brak.

Yuuri opuścił nieco ramiona, co znaczyło, że poddał się pod naporem celnych uwag. Było mu już wszystko jedno, a możliwość porozmawiania z kimś sprawiła, że z czoła zniknęła zmarszczka przygnębienia.

\- Mało czasu? - strzelał dalej Phichit, na co rozmówca znów skinął głową.

\- Trochę.

\- Aha. Czyli ostatnio nic… nie ten… tego...

\- Nic - uciął Yuuri, sięgąjąc po chusteczkę i przecierając nią okulary. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z czymś w rodzaju politowania. - Dzięki, że martwisz się o moje wrażliwe serce, ale teraz owijasz w bawełnę gorzej niż nastolatka. Chciałbym, żebyś bywał tak samo taktowny przy innych ludziach jak jesteś na osobności.

\- Co poradzę, że ze mnie jest taki dobry, emocjonalnie otwarty chłopak? - zauważył Phichit. - No dobra, ale mniejsza o mnie. Co dokładnie się u was dzieje? Wybacz, miało nie być szczegółów anatomicznych, ale jednak kulawo się rozmawia na ogólnikach.

\- Viktor ostatnio przychodzi do domu późno, zmęczony treningami, i to cud, że trafia do właściwego łóżka. Przynajmniej robi za dobrą poduszkę.

Japończyk kopnął kamyczek leżący na ziemi.

\- Mało co rozmawiamy, że o wyjściach gdzieś wspólnie nie wspomnę. Makkachina wyprowadzam ja. Nie wiem już, czy bardziej martwię się o siebie czy o jego zdrowie - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Wolałbym, żeby zamiast organizować tę imprezę po prostu spędzał więcej czasu ze mną.

\- Na moje oko to klasyczny przypadek korpo-zapracowania, tylko że bez korpo. Da się wyleczyć. - Phichit poklepał kumpla po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. - Zmieniłeś się. Na lepsze, oczywiście. Niby zawsze słyszałem tę śpiewkę, że uczucie zmienia ludzi, ale w twoim przypadku ma to prawdziwie zbawienny wpływ.

\- Szkoda tylko, że nikt mnie nie uprzedził o efektach ubocznych miłości. - Yuuri i tak nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca.

\- Więc czemu sam mu tego wszystkiego wytłumaczysz?

\- Jak? Viktor robi to wszystko dla mnie, a ja miałbym to zignorować? Doceniam starania, ba, cieszę się, naprawdę, po prostu tęsknię za jego… jego… - zaciął się. Spojrzał zdenerwowany na Phichita. - Mam to powiedzieć, prawda? Mimo, że wiesz o co mi chodzi?

Taj rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności wobec nieśmiałości kumpla.

\- Absolutnie. Czekam w pełnej gotowości na odważną deklarację mojego młodego, prężnie działającego najlepszego przyjaciela, który przed chwilą pouczał mnie, że owijam w bawełnę. Więc jak to mówią Rosjanie: davai.

\- Tęsknię za... jego pocałunkami. Za czułym dotykiem. I całą resztą.

\- “I całą resztą” - powtórzył Phichit i spokojnie pokiwał głową. - Wybaczam ci, w końcu i tak mówisz mi więcej niż statystyczny facet swojej rodzonej matce. Poza tym umiem czytać między wierszami, więc potrafię przetłumaczyć twoją kulawą wypowiedź na “i jego seksownym ciałem w aspektach głębszych niż robienie za na wpół martwą poduszkę”. O, ale fajnie ci się twarz zmienia. Nie wiedziałem, że da się zsinieć na zawołanie.

Choć Yuuri starał się jak mógł, to wciąż nie potrafił być w tych kwestiach tak radośnie swobodny jak Viktor. Już i tak udało mu się wejść na wyższy poziom nirvany, kiedy zamiast podnoszenia głośnego larum potrafił w ciszy i ze spłonionymi policzkami słuchać kpin na temat własnej niewinności.

\- Czyli jest tak źle, że nawet się nie całujecie… - Pochylony Phichit zastanawiał się jak dobrze doradzić przyjacielowi, aż nagle pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy. - Dziś macie wolne, prawda? Więc na co czekasz?

\- Wiem, że do końca dnia nie ma treningu, a Nishigori ma się sam zająć dekorowaniem lodowiska, ale to nie znaczy, że nie trzeba się zająć wszystkimi ludźmi w Yu-topii. Mamy zarezerwowany na dzisiejszy wieczór cały onsen, a potem mama robi kolację.

\- O nie, kolego, dziś funkcję wodzireja zostawisz mi. W końcu nikt tak dokładnie jak ja nie przeczytał przewodnika po japońskich zajazdach. Pewnie nawet twoi rodzice mogliby się ode mnie sporo nauczyć. W każdym razie ty i Viktor macie wychodne i zakaz wstępu do gorących źródeł. Nie zdzierżyłbym obecności sfrustrowanego uczuciowo przyjaciela w jednej “wannie” - wygłosił tyradę Taj. - Tylko nie szalejcie, jutro konkurs. Musicie być obaj w stanie używalności.

\- Phichit! - Yuuri schował usta za dłonią. - Przecież... wiem. I nawet mi to przez myśl mi nie przeszło!

\- To cudownie, ale niepokoi mnie kolejność, w której to powiedziałeś. - Mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na uszczypliwość. - No dobra, czyli postanowione. My robimy regularny beforek w onsenie, a wy idziecie na pełen romantyzmu spacer pod gwiazdami, w pakiecie z psem lub bez, wedle uznania. Potem zabierasz go do pokoju i wyjaśniasz ustnie co ci leży na sercu, a rano obaj jesteście pełni motywacji. Brzmi jak plan?

\- Brzmi. I nienawidzę cię za te dwuznaczności.

\- Ale uwielbiasz za nieocenioną pomoc w każdej sytuacji. - Phichit wyszczerzył się z dumą. - Jestem twoim osobistym centrum doradczym, które załatwi wszystko, od muzyki na występ po randkę. To ile dasz mi teraz?

\- Katsudon na dziesięć. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się i dał przyjacielowi kuksańca w bok. - Jesteś wspaniały.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zgodnie z zapowiedzią są dwa rozdziały! Uff, od razu lepiej, co nie?  
> Co nie...?  
> Nie?
> 
> Cóż, to wszystko wina Dar (i beta też... znaczy, tfu, zasługa to jej, zasługa!).
> 
> Z powodu podwójnej dawki tekstu chciałabym wydłużyć czas pomiędzy update'ami do pięciu dni. Byłabym szczęśliwa, gdyby udało mi się napisać ostatni rozdział przed dogonieniem zapasów (a ostatni... czy raczej przedostatni... rozdział to będzie prawdziwy fanfik w fanfiku. A sceny w nim to fanfiki w fanfiku w fanfiku. Fikocepcja!). Coś za coś. Mam nadzieję, że jednak będziecie czekać, tym bardziej, że, jak Yuuri zdradził, będą grupowe onseny.
> 
> To do piątku ;)


	7. Madonna z Ice Castle

***

Yuuko rozmarzonych wzrokiem przyglądała się sunącemu po lodzie mężczyźnie. Jego opanowanie sprawiało, że po rękach kobiety przebiegały ciarki, a chłodna elegancja, z jaką łyżwiarz wykonywał program dowolny, wydawała się na zupełnie innym poziomie niż to, co prezentowały kamery w relacjach z prawdziwych konkursów. Japonka nie po raz pierwszy dziękowała niebiosom za swoją pracę, choć jednocześnie żałowała, że okazji do oglądania na żywo światowej klasy zawodników nie zdarzało się więcej. Jeden Yuuri, choć niezwykle go lubiła, wiosny nie czynił. Na szczęście przez najbliższe dwa dni dzięki niesamowitej inicjatywie Viktora wszyscy tutejsi mieszkańcy mogli na własne oczy zobaczyć wielu czołowych sportowców. A jeśli każdy z nich prezentował poziom podobny do jeżdżącego właśnie mężczyzny... Yuuko na wszelki wypadek ścisnęła nasadę nosa, aby nie rozemocjonować się zbyt mocno. Bardzo chciała pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, aby w przyszłości Hasetsu naprawdę stało się ośrodkiem szkoleniowym, do którego ściągać będą nie tylko żądni odmiany Rosjanie (pomyślała o Viktorze) albo Rosjanie ścigający żądnych odmiany Rosjan (wyobraźnia podsunęła obraz Yurio), ale też inni sławni łyżwiarze.

\- Seung-gil, to było świetne - pogratulowała Koreańczykowi, kiedy ten podjechał do bandy, aby odebrać od kobiety napój. - Szczególnie poczwórny loop. Zupełnie jakbyś panował nad grawitacją.

Łyżwiarz skinął głową, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Zdecydowanie stronił od wszelkiego towarzystwa - i to na tyle, że przyleciał do Hasetsu przed resztą, aby zarezerwować zamknięty trening w Ice Castle jako pierwszy. Obecność Yuuko akceptował tylko dlatego, że opiekowała się lodowiska.

\- Jak ci się tu podoba? Dobrze się jeździ? - zagadywała go uprzejmie.

\- W porządku. - Seung-gil upił kilka sporych łyków i oddał bidon w ręce Yuuko.

Kobieta odetchnęła z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak miło to słyszeć. Wszyscy są pewnie przyzwyczajeni do obiektów o wyższym standardzie, a to jest, cóż... tylko lokalne lodowisko. Chociaż dbamy o nie najlepiej jak umiemy. To wspaniale, że możesz cieszyć się u nas jazdą.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, na co wiecznie ponury Koreańczyk zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby nie do końca rozumiał ostatniego zdania. "Cieszyć się? Jako zawodowiec? Przecież jeżdżę, bo..." i zatrzymał się. Czy wygrywanie to w ogóle był jakiś cel? Jeśli tak, to wszyscy łyżwiarze dążyli do tego samego, a nawet on dostrzegał, że każdy z nich zachowywał się inaczej. Seung-gil chciał robić wszystko idealnie - żadnej głębszej filozofii, czysty perfekcjonizm. Liczył się tylko on i łyżwy.

\- Yuuko! Pomóż mi! - zawołał Takeshi z trybun, gdzie walczył z wieszaniem transparentów sponsorów.

\- Idę! - odkrzyknęła, a potem zerknęła na gościa i przepraszająco uniosła dłoń na wysokość nosa. - Przepraszam. Cudownie ogląda się twoją jazdę, ale obowiązki wzywają. Już nie przeszkadzam.

Seung-gil przez chwilę przyglądał się oddalającej kobiecie, a potem drgnął. Tak jakby go to obchodziło... Wzrok mimowolnie padł na bidon, który jeszcze przed chwilą trzymała pracownica lodowiska, a potem z nieodgadnioną miną odwrócił się i ruszył. Kiedy wracał na środek lodowiska, coś napawało go nieznanym wcześniej zadowoleniem.

Tymczasem Yuuko pospieszyła do walczącego z przyciężką płachtą baneru męża.

\- Co ty byś zrobił bez mojej pomocy? - rzuciła w stronę Takeshiego, wzdychając przy tym teatralnie.

\- Zamknął interes i zarezerwował lot do ciepłych krajów - odgryzł się, marszcząc brwi z powodu trudności w wieszaniu transparentu. - W sumie to brzmi kusząco...

\- Ej! Ja tu jestem! - obruszyła się Yuuko.

Z naburmuszoną miną pomogła powiesić reklamę na bandzie. Kiedy skończyli, kobieta odetchnęła z zadowoleniem i mimowolnie rzuciła okiem na ćwiczącego łyżwiarza. Nie uszło to uwadze Takeshiego, który właśnie zabierał się do rozwijania kolejnej reklamy.

Wiedział jak mało kto, że żonę, dawniej nazywana Madonną z Ice Castle, wciąż mocno ciągnie w stronę lodowiska. Nie raz zastanawiał się, czy założenie rodziny nie pokrzyżowało wielkich planów kobiety na robienie kariery jako zawodowej łyżwiarki, ale sama zainteresowana niejednokrotnie gorąco zaprzeczała, argumentując, że i tak nie miała do tego odpowiednio silnej woli. Takeshi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tak naprawdę Yuuko już od dziecka potrafiła walczyć o swoje, nawet jeśli była to tylko słowna sprzeczka.

_\- Ta-daa - sprezentował się mały chłopiec, na co nieco starsza od niego dziewczynka zareagowała z nieukrywanym podziwem._

_\- Świetnie, Yuuri! - powiedziała Yuuko, kładąc ręce na policzkach._

_Zazdrosnemu Takeshiemu to się jednak nie podobało. To on dzierżył tytuł najlepszego łyżwiarza, nie jakaś rozczochrana kluska. Postanowił od razu pokazać nowemu, kto tu rządzi, i z premedytacją wjechał na niego, przewracając na lód._

_\- Zejdź mi z drogi, grubasie - zadrwił chłopak, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie złości._

_\- Takeshi! Przestań dokuczać nowemu! - rozzłościła się dziewczynka, na co chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością._

_\- Grubas! Grubas!_

_\- Heeej! - Dziewczynka wymachiwała dziko rękami, rozzłoszczona jak diabli. - Odwołaj to! Natychmiast!_

_\- Bo co? - spytał zaczepnie, na co Yuuko odpowiedziała równie butnie._

_\- Bo już nigdy więcej nie będę z tobą jeździć!_

_\- Pff. Tak jakby mi zależało - mruknął, ale posłusznie odjechał na bok. Nie wiadomo, czy Takeshiemu chodziło o zaczepianie Yuuriego, czy może... a zresztą – nieważne._

Młoda Yuuko zawsze wyglądała zjawiskowo, ale przez ciążę z trojaczkami oraz macierzyństwo musiała na jakiś czas przerwać treningi, a to zauważalnie wpłynęło na jej formę. Zresztą, później zajęła się pracą na lodowisku, więc i tak nigdy nie miała czasu na jazdę, choć jednocześnie nigdy nie mogła oderwać wzroku od ćwiczących łyżwiarzy, a wszelkie konkursy oglądała takimi pasjami, że chcąc nie chcąc wciągnęła w to także córki. Zupełnie tak jak kiedyś, gdy wariowała z Yuurim na temat Viktora.

_Kiedy trochę podrośli, Yuuko wciąż ciężko trenowała i wzdychała wspólnie z Yuurim do tego samego idola._

_\- Napisali, że Viktor ma pudla! Jest supersłodki, co nie? - rozwodziła się nastolatka, pokazując Yuuriemu zdjęcie w czasopiśmie._

_Takeshi nie widział w tym nic interesującego. Co go obchodził jakiś pies? Pół biedy gdy chodziło o tego Rosjanina, bo on chociaż miał talent do jazdy, ale pudel? Tak jakby istniało mało lepszych rzeczy na świecie._

_Zupełnie mimowolnie Takeshi rzucił okiem na podekscytowaną dziewczynę. Ciemne oczy błyszczały tak urokliwie, że chłopak przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Kiedy się ocknął, zacisnął tylko usta i z prychnięciem odwrócił głowę w bok, by skupić się na czytanym komiksie._

Latka powoli mijały, a Yuuko pozostała taka sama jak zawsze - pełna życia, radosna i wciąż śliczna. Nawet kiedy łajała ich córki lub szalała na widok innych łyżwiarzy, emanowała przy tym taką energią, że Takeshi nieraz miał ochotę po prostu stać i napawać się jej obecnością. Równie często jednak dziwił się, że ta kobieta w istocie została jego żoną. Nie to, że miał jakieś głupie myśli w rodzaju tego, że na nią nie zasługuje - po prostu trudno mu było uwierzyć, jak udało mu się wykonać ten pierwszy krok.

_Szesnastoletni Nishigori czuł się jak jeden wielki, splątany kłębek nerwów. Kiedy po treningu czekał na zewnątrz Ice Castle, aż Yuuko się przebierze, w myślach jego plan przebiegał doskonale gładko - ona wychodziła, on zagadywał coś o ładnej pogodzie, potem temat naturalnie przechodził na nie mniej ładną dziewczynę, a na końcu żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Tak, właśnie. Mniej więcej w tym stylu. Zamiast tego Takeshi dał się zaciągnąć na lody, nie mając pojęcia, jak skierować rozmowę na upatrzone tory._

_\- Ciągle mam problemy ze skakaniem podwójnego axla, podczas gdy Yuuri już zaczyna ogarniać potrójnego - mówiła, podgryzając zawzięcie niebieskiego GariGari. - Ale nie się nie poddam! Takeshi, kiedy masz czas, żeby ze mną potrenować? Jutro wieczorem pasuje?_

_Mimo wyraźnej frustracji w głosie uśmiechała się. Patrzyła wyczekująco na kolegę, zupełnie naturalnie wciągając go w swoje plany. Zawsze tak robiła. Mimo że mogłaby ćwiczyć sama albo z Katsukim, nigdy nie zawahała się spytać, czy Nishigori też ma czas. Miał. Dla niej zawsze._

_\- Tak, jasne. - Kiwnął głową, a potem mruknął, lecz na tyle głośno, że usłyszała to Yuuko. - Jesteś... wspaniała._

_\- Ahaha, dzięki. Wciąż daleko mi do Yuuriego, ale..._

_\- Nie to miałem na myśli. - Chłopak zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Pomyślał w końcu, że raz kozie śmierć i jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi, to chyba przesiedzi na ławce przed sklepem resztę swojego życia, niezdolny nawet oddychać. - Poza lodowiskiem też jesteś, no, jesteś taka pogodna i życzliwa. Nawet dla mnie._

_Nieco speszona Yuuko zamachała rękami._

_\- Daj spokój, zawstydzasz mnie. Przecież znamy się nie od dziś. Wiem, że fajny z ciebie chłopak, więc zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałabym cię nie lubić... znaczy..._

_Dziewczyna zaczęła plątać się w zeznaniach, co dla Takeshiego stanowiło zdecydowaną nowość. Nawet kiedy czasami Yuuko nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć, nadrabiała to miną i potokiem słów, ale w obecnym stanie widział ją chyba po raz pierwszy. Nishigori przełknął ślinę. Może miał jakąś durną nadzieję, a może został zbyt mocno przyparty do muru, żeby myśleć racjonalnie, ale chłopak uznał to za dobrą monetę. Wstał z ławki, skłonił się przed Yuuko i wypalił, zanim dotarło do niego, jak bardzo może się wygłupić tym posunięciem rodem z romansów._

_\- W takim razie... czy u-u-u-umówisz się ze mną?!_

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, mrużąc oczy. To były piękne i niewinne czasy.

Kiedy Nishigori rozpływał się we wspomnieniach, stojąca obok Yuuko zmierzyła go wzrokiem i nadęła policzki jak rozdymka. Mylnie sądziła, że mąż rozmyśla nad idealną wyspą dla swojej wyprawy do ciepłych krajów, więc nieco zbyt porywczo zajęła się samodzielnym przywiązywaniem kolejnego baneru reklamowego.

\- Naprawdę, czasami tak bardzo nie ogarniasz życia. - Kobieta złożyła usta w ciup. - I jak coś palniesz, to aż głowa mała.... Uch, cholera, sznurek.

Yuuko jęknęła, wychylając się za bandę, żeby złapać wymykającą się z palców linkę, ale tak strasznie skupiła się na narzekaniu i ruszyła tak nierozważnie, że natychmiast straciła równowagę. Zamachała desperacko, próbując podeprzeć się rękami, ale śliska ścianka nie stanowiła żadnego oparcia. Kobieta runęła do przodu i zdążyła już tylko zacisnąć oczy zanim...

Silne dłonie chwyciły ją w talii, powstrzymując przed upadkiem, a zaraz potem ta sama siła wciągnęła ją z powrotem za bandę. Takeshi trzymał ją w objęciach, przytulając plecy kobiety do swojego torsu.

\- Jesteś cała? - spytał.

\- T-tak, chyba wszystko w porządku - zaśmiała się niewyraźnie. - Dzięki.

Zamilkła, niepewna, jak ma się zachować. Dalej psioczyć na to, jacy ci faceci są jednakowi? Czy może skorzystać z okazji i wtulić się w Takeshiego, żeby w milczeniu skorzystać z miłej chwili? Yuuko z wahaniem zdecydowała się na trzecią opcję - położyła dłonie na oplatających ją rękach i zadarła głowę, spoglądając na wpatrującego się w nią męża.

\- Słuchaj... - Duże, brązowe oczy kobiety na chwilę umknęły w bok, a potem znów zwróciły się w kierunku Takeshiego. - Mówiłeś serio z tymi ciepłymi krajami?

"Ach, więc naprawdę się tym przejęła. A ja myślałem, że w żartach odpowie, że dzięki temu ona będzie miała więcej czasu na oglądanie łyżwiarzy."

\- Oczywiście - przytaknął rozbawiony mężczyzna. - Przecież powiedziałem jasno, że zamknąłbym interes i zarezerwował lot.

\- Wiesz, to wcale nie brzmi śmieszne kiedy mówisz, że byłbyś gotowy zostawić mnie i dziewczynki same. Nawet w żartach. - Yuuko zmarszczyła brwi, na co Takeshi nie mógł zareagować inaczej jak śmiechem.

\- Czy ja w którymkolwiek zdaniu powiedziałem, że wyjechałbym bez was?

Pocałował żonę w czoło i wyszczerzył zęby. Zdumiona Japonka przez chwilę wpatrywała się w męża, a potem pozwoliła sobie wreszcie na coś na kształt kpiącego uśmiechu.

\- Przysiągłbym, że nauczyłeś się tych zagrywek od Viktora. - Trąciła go lekko głową w pierś.

\- Sama zawsze mówiłaś, żeby uczyć się od najlepszych.

\- Tak, ale chodziło mi o łyżwiarstwo, nie o... zaraz, zaraz. Łyżwiarstwo. Która godzina? - Yuuko spojrzała na rękę Takeshiego. - Och, za piętnaście minut zaczyna Yurio! Musimy się pospieszyć!

\- Chciałaś powiedzieć "muszę" - Mężczyzna z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową, ale wciąż się uśmiechnął. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że traktujesz tę pracę jako niekończący się karnet na występy.

\- I dlatego jest mi tu tak dobrze! - Yuuko wyswobodziła się z objęć, lekko pocałowała męża w policzek i pognała z powrotem do Seung-gila, aby oznajmić mu, że zostało jeszcze tylko kilka minut treningu.

Takeshi westchnął tylko i uśmiechając się, wrócił do zawiązywania baneru. Jego ukochana Madonna była naprawdę niemożliwa.


	8. Małe wielkich kompromisy

***

Klamka zapadła - kiedy pani Baranovskaya dowiedziała się od Mili, że Jurij może poćwiczyć z JJ'em, uznała to za dar od losu i nakazała chłopakowi wziąć udział w treningu w imię wyższego piękna. Sam zainteresowany szczerze wątpił jak skoki ciśnienia, nerwowe tiki i grymasy ultrawściekłości, które miewał na widok zakazanej facjaty Kanadyjczyka, miały mu dopomóc w byciu Primabaleriną Czegokolwiek. Żelazna dyscyplina pani Lilii była jednak tak przekonywującym argumentem, że gdy tylko pomyślał o całym tygodniu zmasowanych treningów nauczycielki baletu, jakich doświadczyłby w ramach kary za sprzeciw, jeden wieczór z JJ'em wydawał mu się jedynie krótką lekcją cierpliwości.

Zrezygnowany Yurio postawił wyżej kołnierzyk bluzy i dwadzieścia minut przed umówioną piętnastą wyszedł z Yu-topii. Jeśli miał prawo decydować o sobie chociaż w ograniczonym zakresie, to chciał spędzić z tym irytującym dupkiem jak najmniej czasu i tylko w niezbędnym lodowiskowym minimum. Niestety, albo Bóg miał świetny ubaw, albo Mila znowu maczała w tym palce, bo tuż przed zajazdem napotkał JJ'a, wesoło gawędzącego sobie z Phichitem.

Po minionym sezonie panowie odnaleźli wspólny język w temacie szeroko pojętych mediów społecznościowych, dlatego przy rzadkich okazjach, kiedy widzieli się w realu, mężczyźni nie odmawiali sobie przyjemności obgadania swoich najpopularniejszych postów. Taj szczególnie mocno chwalił kolegę za zdjęcie, na którym wraz z narzeczoną gryźli zdobyte na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów srebro. Kanadyjczyk rewanżował się natomiast żartobliwymi gratulacjami odnośnie powiększonej do pięciu sztuk chomiczej rodzinki, obfotografowanej przez dumnego Phichita chyba z każdej możliwej strony. Yurio na sam widok zaśmiewających się chłopaków zrobiło się słabo, a potem zaczęło się robić tylko gorzej. Po dalszej wymianie zdań łyżwiarze wpadli na pomysł, aby uwiecznić to spotkanie i w pół minuty zorganizowali spontaniczną sesję selfiakową.

Rosjanin pomyślał, że w sumie wyglądało to jak idealna okazja, aby zostawić mężczyzn samych sobie, a brak treningu uzasadnić spóźnieniem się króla idiotów, lecz w tym momencie czujny Taj pokazał potęgę swojej podzielnej uwagi.

\- A, Jurij, już jesteś - zawołał go bez cienia litości i pomachał mu ręką.

I cały misterny plan poszedł w...

\- Yuuuri - zaciągnął JJ, zanim chłopak zdążył wskoczyć z powrotem do Yu-topii. Kanadyjczyk zaśmiał się pewnie, a potem mrugnął i przystawił do czoła dwa palce w geście pozdrowienia. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. Przyzwyczaiłeś się już do bycia na szczycie? Ciasno tu, co nie?

\- S-s-siema - wydusił z siebie ponury Yurio. - Ty też z nami idziesz, Phichit?

Łyżwiarz pokręcił głową.

\- Sorki, umówiłem się z Leo i Guang-Hongiem. Chcemy zrobić maraton po tutejszych atrakcjach.

\- Mogę wam pomóc, jeśli tylko poczekacie. - Nastolatek uczepił się kwestii jakby chwytał ostatnią deskę ratunku. - Przyjechałem tu w zeszłym roku, znam się doskonale...

\- Masz czas? Świetnie! - wtrącił JJ. - W takim wybierzemy się na zwiedzanie po naszym treningu. Albo lepiej, zadzwonię do Isabelli i pójdziemy zwiedzać we trójkę, w porządku?

Yurio już nie miał zamiaru dłużej tego wytrzymywać. Uderzył stopą w ziemię, przechylił głowę i patrząc przeszywająco na Kanadyjczyka, warknął:

\- Nie w porządku. I nie pytałem cię o zdanie.

\- Hahaha, jak zawsze masz tyle energii. Liczę, że na lodowisku będziesz tak samo rześki.

Chłopak wciąż mierzył wzrokiem JJ'a, choć ten wydawał się niespecjalnie poruszony gromami ciskanymi w swoją stronę. Gorzej, wyglądał na zupełnie zadowolonego z planowanej wyprawy. Tymczasem Phichit skończył porządkować zdjęcia w komórce, uniósł głowę i spojrzał na młodego Rosjanina.

\- Wybacz, Jurij, ale nie możemy czekać. Nam nie chodzi do końca o nieruchome... atrakcje. - Mrugnął przepraszająco okiem i wystawił koniuszek języka. - Bawcie się dobrze. A właściwie... po prostu się nie pozabijacie. Widzimy się później w onsenie!

Machnął na pożegnanie ręką, a potem poprawił czarną czapkę z daszkiem i wyszedł za bramę Yu-topii.

\- Jak to w onsenie? - Yurio pierwsze słyszał, aby wieczorem szykowała się jakaś grubsza impreza. Z pomocą, chciany lub nie, przyszedł JJ.

\- Ach, to. Szykuje się wieczór integracyjny. Wiesz, męskie zwierzenia i cała naga prawda o nas. - Chłopak błysnął zębami, ucieszony z własnego dowcipu, ale Yurio nie podzielił jego zachwytu.

\- Czy mówił ci już ktoś, że masz cholernie słabe poczucie humoru? Uch. - Zgrzytnął zębami i w milczeniu ruszył przed siebie, kierując się w stronę Ice Castle.

Kanadyjczyk podążył za młodszym kolegą, z wrodzoną swobodą kontynuując rozmowę, na którą jeden z uczestników zupełnie nie miał ochoty.

\- No już, już, nie denerwuj się, Yuriś. Złość piękności szkodzi. Nie chciałbym, żeby nasza primabalerina zbrzydła przez takie drobne utarczki słowne - uspokajał łagodnie.

\- Jak bym ci wepchnął te twoje utarczki do gardła, to by wyszły drugą stroną. Zejdź mi z oczu.

\- Hahaha, nie mogę. Przecież idziemy w tę samą stronę.

Yurio zmęłł w ustach przekleństwo.

\- Więc po prostu się zamknij.

I choć cisza faktycznie nadeszła, Rosjanin wiedział, że nie potrwa długo. Czekał spięty, aż JJ znowu przerwie milczenie jakimś nieistotnym komentarzem o Isabelli albo ponowieniem propozycji wyjścia na miasto. Kanadyjczyk irytował go dosłownie wszechstronnie, począwszy od głośnego sposobu mówienia, po nienormalną wręcz pewność siebie. Gdyby po prostu roztaczał cichą aurę perfekcjonizmu, Yurio może mógłby poczuć coś na kształt podziwu czy zdrowej chęci dorównania, ale charakter JJ'a stanowił jego zupełne przeciwieństwo. Jurij Plisetsky w odróżnieniu do kanadyjskiego łyżwiarza był uparty, nerwowy i stronił od wszelkiego bezpośredniego kontaktu z ludźmi, choć ten ostatni punkt od jakiegoś czasu powoli się dezaktualizował. Do tej pory zupełnie nie miał nic przeciwko takiemu stylowi życia, gdyby świat nie postanowił pewnego dnia stopniowo wywracać się do góry nogami za sprawą imiennika.

\- Yuriś, słyszałem, że spędziłeś tu cały tydzień - rzucił JJ z zainteresowaniem.

Już. Koniec wypowiedzi. Yurio w pierwszej chwili myślał, że się przesłyszał, dlatego dla pewności zerknął z podejrzliwością na idącego obok chłopaka. Dumnie wyprostowany JJ patrzył przed siebie, ale kiedy tylko poczuł na sobie wzrok towarzysza, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał wyczekująco. Pułapka czy ki czort?

\- Spędziłem - odpowiedział lakonicznie, badając grunt. - I co ci do tego?

\- Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która podróżuje po świecie dla rozrywki - stwierdził Kanadyjczyk takim tonem, jakby miał dorzucić "tak jak ja".

\- Nie przyjechałem dla rozrywki! Szukałem tu... czegoś. - Yurio ugryzł się w język, zanim zdążył powiedzieć "Viktora". Szkoda, że nie zdołał ugryźć się wcześniej, bo przecież miał nie rozmawiać z królem idiotów.

\- Inspiracji? Tej twojej, jak ona się tam nazywała.... - JJ szukał słowa. - ...Agryppe?

\- Agape.

\- Tak, tak, coś z włoska.

Yurio przewrócił oczami, nawet nie próbując poprawiać Kanadyjczyka, że to z grecka i że tak po prawdzie Agape znalazło jego. Czy raczej: program krótki nie stanowił celu, a rezultat wizyty w Hasetsu. I nie chodziło tylko o sekwencję kroków, ale o wszystkich, których tu poznał: Yuuriego, rodzinę Katsukich, Minako, Yuuko, Nishigoriego, trojaczki, a nawet tę inną, swobodniejszą stronę Viktora. Niby trenowali razem od lat, ale dopiero tu, na obczyźnie, zobaczył, że utytułowany łyżwiarz nie był wyłącznie sportowcem i utytułowanym mistrzem.

Wcisnął głowę głębiej w kołnierz bluzy. Atmosfera w tym mieście wydawała się specyficzna, jakby zachęcała do uzewnętrzniania się, a tego Yurio sobie zupełnie nie życzył. Ani żeby otwierał się on sam, ani żeby otwierała się paszcza idącego obok niego chłopaka.

\- Miłość bezwarunkowa, co? W takim razie moją Agape jestem chyba ja. - JJ uśmiechnął się. Nie wiadomo, czy mówił serio, czy bardziej żartował sam z siebie.

\- Ułaaa, ale desperat - mruknął pod nosem Rosjanin, folgując ciętemu językowi.

\- A twoją, Yuriś? - dopytywał dalej towarzysz, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. - Może to też ja? Podziwiasz mnie?

Yurio jęknął i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, żeby nie patrzeć na szczerzącego się chłopaka.

\- Chyba to, że jeszcze nikt nie sprzedał ci buta w zęby.

\- Wiesz... - JJ pochylił się, próbując spojrzeć rozmówcy w oczy. - Nie mam w zwyczaju całować cudzych stóp, ale jeśli chciałbyś, to może dla twojej łyżwy zrobiłbym wyjątek?

Ciśnienie we krwi Yurio zaczęło się niebezpiecznie szybko podnosić, dlatego młody Rosjanin postanowił spożytkować wzbierającą w nim energię, przyspieszając kroku i odchodząc od Kanadyjczyka na kilka dobrych metrów. Przecież nie musiał z nim iść ani tym bardziej go słuchać. Co za debil.

JJ zaśmiał się na głos, widząc reakcję nastolatka. Lubił droczyć się z Yurio w ramach seniorskiego powitania w szeregach, jednak od tego czasu minął już cały sezon, a jasnowłosa wróżka nie tylko nie dała się stłamsić. ale też pokazała, że należy się z nią liczyć, wygrywając debiutanckie Grand Prix. Nawet wielki Viktor Nikiforow nie wzbudzał w nim teraz takiej ciekawości jak ciągle rozwijająca się młoda gniewna nadzieja Rosji. Kanadyjczyk uniósł brew, obserwując systematycznie kiwający się na boki blond kucyk. Już od jakiegoś czasu dostrzegał w Yurio pełnoprawnego rywala, ale ostatnio zapragnął także nawiązać z nim lepszy kontakt. A może nawet czegoś się nauczyć. W końcu wtedy na finale w Barcelonie dostrzegł, że nie jest na lodowisku sam i żeby się rozwinąć, potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż tylko kolejne do odhaczenia cele. JJ wydał z siebie coś na kształt zbolałego westchnięcia. Utarty po ostatnim sezonie nos wciąż bolał jak diabli.

Kanadyjczyk pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jeden głębszy oddech, a potem przystanął i rzucił głośno:

\- W końcu ty mi zaimponowałeś.

Yurio zdążył zrobić jeszcze szybkie trzy kroki, zanim dotarło do niego, co powiedział chłopak. Zatrzymał się, a po chwili wewnętrznej walki odwrócił się, by spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na towarzyszącego łyżwiarza.

\- W najważniejszej chwili podjąłeś rękawicę i wygrałeś. Nawet król umie docenić zwycięzców. - Leroy skłonił się dwornie, choć trudno było powiedzieć, czy dowcipkował, czy może stanowiło to kolejny z jego dziwnych sposobów na okazywanie ekspresji. - A ja... cóż, ja ostatecznie wyszedłem na durnia.

Rosjanin wciąż milczał jak zaklęty. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy coś podobnego z ust JJ'a... Że w ogóle stać go będzie na pochwalenie kogokolwiek! I skrytykowanie samego siebie! Co będzie następne - ziemia się rozstąpi? Z nieba zacznie spadać deszcze meteorytów? Na to przynajmniej Yurio potrafiłby jakoś zareagować, a po póki co mógł jedyni gapić się na śmiejącego się z własnej szczerości Kanadyjczyka, który znów ruszył raźnym krokiem.

\- Tylko nie myśl, Yuriś, że się w tobie zakocham! - rzucił wesoło, przechodząc obok Rosjanina. - Po jednych zwycięzcach nadchodzą kolejni, a ja jestem zbyt zachłanny, żeby pozwolić sobie jedynie na stanie z boku i oglądanie, jak inni zgarniają laury. Ale jeśli chcesz mnie wyprowadzić w błędu... cóż, zaskocz mnie. Jestem otwarty na propozycje.

Uniósł rękę jakby na znak pożegnania i podążył przodem, zostawiając za sobą kompana. Zdecydowane słowa wybudziły Yurio z letargu. Choć JJ znów brzmiał jak typowy on, nastolatek wreszcie poczuł, że za słowami Kanadyjczyka nie kryje się już tylko próżność. Chciał rywalizacji? Wyzwań? Pragnął wysoko ustawionej poprzeczki, którą będzie mógł strącić w blasku jeszcze większej chwały? Rosjanin uśmiechnął się do siebie, ruszając za oddalającym się łyżwiarzem. W takim razie stanie się najbardziej upierdliwą poprzeczką, od jakiej JJ z hukiem się odbije. Nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

\- Masz to jak w banku.


	9. Loża wykluczonych

***

Loża wykluczonych staruszków w osobach Chrisa oraz Georgiego siedziała właśnie przy wysokim stole barowym pewnego zacisznego lokalu i spoglądała przez okno, szukając inspiracji do rozmowy. W rozluźnieniu pomagały im napoje - Szwajcar pił kawę, a Rosjanin chūhai. Zwykle nie mieli okazji do pogawędek, ale ponieważ każdy z zagranicznych gości zdołał już dobrać się w pary lub grupy, zostali właściwie skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Wtedy Chris zaproponował wypad do kawiarni, na co Georgi przystał może bez większych emocji, ale z widocznym zainteresowaniem. Podopieczny Yakova nie wyglądał, jakby rozmowa była mu do szczęścia szczególnie potrzebna, a zamiast tego odnajdywał przyjemność w kontemplacji szeroko pojętej miłości. Póki co jednak miłość ta miała „szerokość" pewnej konkretnej Rosjanki, o której mężczyzna nie chciał zapomnieć choćby na sekundę.

\- Atrakcyjna - rzucił niezobowiązująco Chris, kiwając głową w stronę pewnej eleganckiej Japonki, znajdującej się za szybą.

\- Nie sądzę - zawyrokował towarzysz po obrzuceniu kobiety wzrokiem. - Irina jest o wiele piękniejsza.

\- A ty wciąż tylko o jednym - westchnął Szwajcar. - Powinieneś chociaż ponapawać się nieco egzotycznymi widokami.

Zerknął na lekko zaczerwienionego Georgiego, który sączył drink i rozmarzonym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w dal. Chris zastanawiał się, czy był to efekt myślenia o ukochanej, czy jednak kompan zaczynał być delikatnie wcięty. I chyba ostatecznie przychyliłby się ku drugiej opcji. Legendy o niezwykłej wytrzymałości Rosjan względem procentów wydawały mu się bardzo mocno przesadzone, szczególnie, że miał już styczność z Viktorem, któremu do mistrza mocnej głowy było dalej niż do ostatniego miejsca na jakimkolwiek konkursie.

Szwajcar uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Starszy o dwa lata kolega stanowił cudowny obiekt obserwacji na każdej prywatnej imprezie - kiedy wychylał o jeden kieliszek za dużo (co zwykle oznaczało już pierwszy), maska perfekcyjnego idola spadała, odkrywając twarz mężczyzny uczuciowego i sympatycznego jak ciepła kluska. Na podwójnym gazie przypominał trochę tego swojego pudla, wesołego czworonoga, lepiącego się do każdego i oczekującego pieszczenia po głowie.

A jaki był Georgi? Chris zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w siedzącego obok towarzysza. Czy powinien pójść na całość i upić go, aby dowiedzieć się, jak zachowuje się na rauszu kolejny z rosyjskich łyżwiarzy, czy może lepiej spróbować rozerwać mężczyznę w inny, nieco bardziej pokojowy sposób? Na przykład... Właśnie, na przykład na basenie. Obiło mu się o uszy, że pan Popovich aktywnie trenował pływanie motylkiem, na co wyobraźnia podsuwała mu niezwykle barwne wizje, w których kolega z lodowiska z przesadą równie wielką co na występach mknął przez wodę z gracją morderczej orki. W ogóle każdy sport w wykonaniu Georgiego jawił się jako coś z leksza absurdalnego - podczas meczu tenisa Rosjanin pewnie z każdym wymachem rakiety wykrzykiwałby niczym zaklęcie imię ukochanej, aby telepatycznie dodała mu ona sił, a w trakcie maratonu łyskałby zębami na prawo i lewo, próbując wyglądać jak kolejny Ridiculously Photogenic Guy.

Nie, tradycyjny sport odpadał. To może coś bardziej emocjonującego, coś, co odkrywało nagą prawdę praktycznie o każdym? Chris oczywiście miał na to stary, sprawdzony przepis: taniec na rurze. Już raz sprawdził się doskonale jako rozluźniający przerywnik sztywnej imprezy, kiedy na bankiecie w Sochi dał się wkręcić w pojedynek z Yuurim. Parsknął w duchu, kiedy przypomniał sobie przebieg zajścia i to, jak z niewinnego Japończyka wyszedł król parkietu. Teraz Katsuki mógł sobie świecić oczami wedle uznania, ale Giacometti nie był w ciemię bity - tak nie poruszały się osoby, które nie miały za sobą chociaż kilkunastu porządnych lekcji tańca na rurze. Cóż, do jego poziomu wciąż było Yuuriemu daleko, jednak braki warsztatowe nadrabiał takim seksapilem, że obserwujący ich poczynania Viktor aż nie mógł oderwać od mężczyzny wzroku. Szkoda, że Masumi równie chętnie nie przystawał na takie akcje, mimo próśb, gróźb, zawoalowanych sugestii i znaczących mrugnięć oczkiem. Nawet na basenową sesję selfiakową z trudem dawał się wyciągnąć, drań jeden. Uroczy, ale drań.

W przypadku Georgiego taniec na rurze mógł być jednak pomysłem zbyt... ekstrawaganckim. No i nie był pewien, czy chce poznawać nagą prawdę akurat o tym konkretnym człowieku. Wystarczyła mu ta odziana prawda, a i ona dość często stanowiła ciężkie przeżycie, jak chociażby podczas ostatniego sezonu. Czasami wypominano Chrisowi, że ubiera się zbyt odważnie, jednak przy tym Rosjaninie wszystko inne wydawało się zaledwie niewinnym scenicznym żartem.

Ale żeby wiedźma i księżniczka...

W końcu Szwajcar westchnął, rezygnując ze wszystkich mniej lub bardziej szalonych pomysłów, ponieważ wydawały się one niczym przeciwko porażającej osobowości równolatka. Zamiast brnąć w kolejne wyobrażenia o super-Georgim, upił łyk kawy i wskazał inną Japonkę, odnajdując dziwną radość w spokojnym testowaniu jego gustu.

\- Co myślisz o tej? - zapytał, na co rozmówca odsunął usta od szklanki i ostentacyjnie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mój typ. Zbyt niska w porównaniu z Iriną.

\- A tamta? - Mężczyzna wybrał inną kobietę.

\- Ładna, ale... - zaczął Georgi, chcąc z całą pewnością użyć w dalszej wypowiedzi słowa na "I", jednak przygotowany na to Chris od razu rzucił kolejną propozycją.

\- To może ta?

Ładna dziewczyna ze splecionymi w krótki kucyk blond włosami rozglądała się nerwowo na boki. Mimo nieprzeciętnej urody była ubrana w męską bluzę i dresowe spodnie. Szła obok wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego chłopaka o szerokim, białym uśmiechu.

\- To Jurij - rzucił od niechcenia Georgi.

\- Żartujesz? - Szwajcar otworzył szerzej oczy i jeszcze raz dobrze przypatrzył się oddalającej parze. Faktycznie, kiedy tylko ocknął się znad kawy, bez problemu rozpoznał młodego rosyjskiego mistrza. - Ale żeby tak w biały dzień, przy ludziach?

\- Pani Lilia cały czas powtarzała mu, żeby odnalazł w sobie piękno - zdradził rozmówca, podpierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. - Przypomina Viktora za młodu.

Chris westchnął ciężko i przyjął dokładnie taką samą pozę.

\- I to bardzo. Ech... Co za jawna niesprawiedliwość - westchnął, trochę żartobliwie, a trochę na serio.

To nie było w jego stylu się dołować, ale widząc kolejne pokolenie zdolnych łyżwiarzy Szwajcar zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno zdąży zrealizować wszystkie swoje ambitne cele. Ciężko było już z Viktorem, a przecież grono wybitnych zawodników cały czas się zwiększało, latka uciekały... i zupełnie jakby wyczuwał jego nastrój, Georgi wyciągnął rękę, po czym poklepał towarzysza po ramieniu.

\- Każdy ma swoje uczucie, które go wzbogaca - oznajmił głębokim, uspokajającym głosem. - Nasze dojrzałe podejście wcale nie jest gorsze.

\- Postaram się zapamiętać - odpowiedział Szwajcar, przywołując na swojej twarzy uśmiech, a potem spojrzał z lekkim zdziwieniem na rozmówcę. – Wiesz co? Naprawdę równy z ciebie facet.

Chwycił za filiżankę i upił głębszy łyk czarnej kawy, przeganiając resztki zniechęcenia.

\- Haaa... Tak, to chyba jakiś jet-lag się mnie uwiesił. W porządku! Dziś wieczorem pokażemy, co to znaczy prawdziwy seksapil.

\- Stanowczo. - Georgi pozwolił sobie na teatralny gest dwoma palcami przyłożonymi do czoła.

Chris mruknął z zadowoleniem i wrócił do radosnego kontemplowania urody japońskich kobiet, kiedy nagle za szybą tuż przed ich kawiarnią przetruchtał dziwny pochód składający się z trzech zamaskowanych chłopaków. Jeden z nich wyraźnie przewodził dwóm ociągającym się młodzikom, a wystawiona przez niego dłoń, w której trzymał intensywnie zieloną komórkę, przypominała nieco peryskop łodzi podwodnej, płynącej na zwiad. Szwajcar mimowolnie wskazał na pochód palcem, tak jak wcześniej robił to przy okazji wybierania co ładniejszych damskich par nóg.

\- ...o. - Tym razem Rosjanin nie miał żadnej odpowiedniej riposty z "Iriną" w roli głównej. Ani żadnej innej też.

\- Czy dzieje się coś, o czym nie mamy pojęcia? - zaczął się zastanawiać na głos Chris, spoglądając to na trzymaną filiżankę z napojem, to na okno. - Czy to ja już nie nadążam za modą?

Georgi zastanawiał się, czy nie odsunąć od siebie chūhai, ale w końcu postanowił rosyjskim sposobem napić się, zanim cokolwiek powie, w nadziei, że nawet wątłe procenty przyniosą upragnione natchnienie.

\- W takim razie tkwimy w tym obaj - odparł wreszcie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że lokalny napitek mu nie pomoże w ogarnięciu sytuacji.

Bo i co tu rozumieć? Ta dzisiejsza młodzież...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Georgi naprawdę umie pływać motylkiem, o czym przekonamy się w pełnej krasie, kiedy światło dziennie ujrzy oficjalny kalendarz produkcji studia MAPPA (to studio od YOI). Na bardzo małych miniaturach grafik można już było dojrzeć, jak Georgi pięknie daje czadu niczym rasowy bohater Free! :)
> 
> Masumi to pół-oficjalne imię pana Przystojniaka, który towarzyszył Chrisowi przy okazji finału Grand Prix w Barcelonie (oraz pewnym basenie na dachu - bo ciekawe kto niby zrobił zdjęcie wyciągniętymi z nóżkami, co?). Kubo-sensei zdradziła niedawno, że pan Przystojniak przypomina jej o jednym bohaterze mangi shoujo, który miał właśnie tak na imię i... tak to się w fandomie przyjęło.
> 
> Btw. wiecie, że skrót pairingu ChrisMasu wymawia się jako "kurisumasu" czyli dokładnie jak jak w Japonii "Christmas"? ;)
> 
> Irina natomiast miała pecha i jest randomowym imieniem.


	10. Mali agenci

***

"Jeśli nie masz na coś fotki, to to się nie wydarzyło" wychodził z założenia Phichit, zachowując się co najmniej tak, jakby obejrzał film "Incepcja" o jeden raz za dużo. I o ile jeszcze jego mania na tle mediów społecznościowych była sama w sobie średnio szkodliwa, o tyle jego działania stały się mocno wątpliwe, gdy na drogę występku zaczął sprowadzać także swoich młodszych kolegów po łyżwiarskim fachu: Guang-Honga oraz Leo. Nawet na świętej ziemi Hasetsu, miejscu wydawałoby się obfotografowanym przez Viktora i Yurio wzdłuż i wszerz w ciągu ostatniego roku, wciąż dało się znaleźć jakiś dziewiczy skrawek zabytku, przy którym Phichit mógł dowieść swego selfiakowego kunsztu. I nie tylko zabytku - zgodnie z tym, co Taj powiedział rosyjskiemu koledze, obecnie zajmował się podziwianiem atrakcji nieco bardziej ruchliwych niż nawet najbardziej sugestywny pomnik kałamarnicy wcinającej jeżowca.

...powiedzmy, że wcinającej.

Trójosobowy pochód podążał właśnie gęsiego za JJ'em oraz Yurio, śledząc ich z bezpiecznej perspektywy kilkudziesięciu metrów. Na czele kolumny domorosłych tropicieli znajdował się Phichit, przebrany w najbardziej podejrzany strój szpiega, jaki tylko mógł wymyślić - na usta miał nasuniętą maseczkę przeciwpyłową, oczy ukrył za okularami, a czuprynę zdobiła czarna czapka z daszkiem. Jego towarzysze wyglądali tylko odrobinę lepiej: Guang-Hong z dziwniejszych elementów stylizacyjnych miał jedynie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, podczas gdy Leo poza szkłami preferował jeszcze naciągnięty głęboko na czoło kaptur sportowej bluzy.

Cała barwna kompania przystanęła chwilowo za słupem latarni, nieświadomie wychylając się jeden nad drugim na podobieństwo nowoczesnego indiańskiego totemu.

\- Czy to na pewno legalne, że ich szpiegujemy? - Kucający najniżej Chińczyk zerknął na pozostałych chłopaków znad ciemnych okularów.

\- Spoko wodza - zapewnił ze środkowej pozycji Phichit, mamrocząc zza maseczki. Zaraz cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i odsłonił usta, zaczerpując powietrza. - To tylko taka forma social mediowego joggingu. Wiecie, dokładnie to się nazywa... Obvious Stalking Challange.

\- Jeszcze o nim nie słyszałem. - Guang-Hong uniósł wysoko brwi. - Jak bardzo jest nowy?

\- Właściwie dopiero go stworzyłem - zdradził bez cienia wahania Taj, rozcapierzając palec wskazujący i środkowy na tle jednego oka. - Zawsze marzyłem o tym, żeby zapoczątkować jakąś modę.

\- I jesteś pewien, że tak to właśnie działa? - Leo nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Wypadało, że to on dziś grał głos rozsądku całej drużyny.

\- Absolutnie. W Detroit Yuuri puszczał mi nieco tych swoich anime, więc znam się na szpiegowaniu lepiej niż wszyscy Bondzi razem wzięci - odparł zdecydowanie pomysłodawca. - I jako rzecze rozdział pierwszy, podpunkt pierwszy Wielkiej Księgi Szpiegowskich Mądrości: naturalnym środowiskiem życia skutecznych agentów są latarnie. To elementarne, mój drogi Watsonie.

\- Skutecznych? - przyczepił się Leo. - No to w końcu nasz zwiad ma być oczywisty czy nie?

Phichit westchnął z zawodem. Naprawdę, co on z nimi miał - zero zrozumienia, zero empatii, jakiegoś wyczucia czy polotu. Śledzenie to nie spacerek kwiatową aleją, ale ciężka walka o każdą informację!

\- Będzie oczywisty, bo potem o wszystkim opowiem.

"W onsenie, jak będę grozić tym, którzy nie zechcą dołączyć do kąpieli" dokończył Phichit w myślach. Dla Yuuriego był w stanie nawet skalać swą duszę tak niecnym postępkiem jak szantaż, aby przyjaciel mógł w spokoju spędzić romantyczny wieczór ze swoim wybrankiem. A że potem zamierzał równie podstępnie wydobyć z kumpla szczegóły pikantnej nocy, to już była jedynie niewinna troska, nie ujma dla honoru.

Zresztą, przysługi czy nie przysługi, Phichit wybrał się na obchód Hasetsu również dla osobistej satysfakcji, chcąc znów poczuć smak amerykańskich przygód. Ach, co to były za czasy! Wspaniały okres studenckiej lambady, pomieszany z pierwszymi poważnymi treningami na drodze do marzeń o zostaniu władcą lodowiska. Chłopak westchnął z rozmarzeniem, dając towarzyszom znak do przeskoczenia za kolejną latarnię. A właściwie kiedy ostatni raz udało mu się wyciągnąć Yuuriego na podobny spontaniczny wypad? To musiało być jeszcze za starych, dobrych czasów Detroit. Phichit wytężył mózg, przeskakując w pamięci wszystkie akademikowe imprezy, chomicze rajdy na sklepy zoologiczne, sesje w parkach i nocne maratony... Właśnie, film! Tak, to było dokładnie wtedy, kiedy po raz dwusetny obejrzeli "Króla i łyżwiarza", wpadając na genialny (jak zawsze!) pomysł, że wyjdą na miasto, gdzie Phichit będzie udawał zaginionego w czasie i przestrzeni księcia tajskiej rodziny królewskiej, a Yuuri jego wiernego sługę, który odnalazł ukochanego pana po wielu latach rozłąki. To właśnie wtedy Taj odstawił jeden ze swoich najlepszych studenckich wygłupów, kiedy na środku chodnika zaczął tańczyć i śpiewać "Shall we skate?" na modłę bollywoodzkich filmów. Z przyjacielskiego odpału wyszedł im wcale ładny flash mob, sprawiając, że jakieś kilkadziesiąt przypadkowych ludzi zaczęło niekontrolowanie pląsać razem z Phichitem niby świta za swym szalejącym władcą. Yuuri również wyglądał przecudnie, kiedy na wpół śmiejąc z wygłupów, a na wpół płacząc z zażenowania, skakał wokół niego, pokrzykując regularnie "your majesty!" albo "to nie wypada!". Po dziś dzień nie wiedział, czy to drugie związane było z rolą przyjaciela, czy może usiłował go powstrzymać przed spontanicznym zrobieniem trzeciej części ukochanego filmu. O, w sumie to wcale nie wydawał się taki zły pomysł. Gdyby tylko wyciągnął namiary na reżysera...

\- Phichit! - przywołał go na ziemię jęk Guang-Honga.

Taj gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając chwilowo zbędne myśli o podboju świata kinematografii, a skupiając się na nieco mniej ryzykownym planie zawładnięcia Hasetsu.

\- Szeregowy, mój kodami - polecił, wczuwając się w rolę dowódcy.

\- Znaczy... no... K-kapitanie! Czeskie spaghetti na dziesiątej!

Phichit odwrócił się w lewo, napotykając wzrokiem na zaśmiewające się w głos trio złożone z Emila, Sary i Michele'a. Cóż, zaśmiewanie stanowiło akurat domenę pierwszej dwójki, bo włoski łyżwiarz wyglądał, jakby nie do końca umiał wkomponować się w rytm przeprowadzanej rozmowy, cierpiąc przy tym na jakiś szczególny typ rozstroju żołądka. Taki grymas widywał chyba jeszcze tylko u Jurija, spoglądającego na dziewięćdziesiąt procent szeroko pojętego wszechświata.

\- Szlag. Konflikt interesów - mruknął Taj.

Leo i Guang-Hong wyczekująco patrzyli na swojego lidera, zostawiając mu na wyłączność podjęcie decyzji, od których zależała prywatność kolegów po lodowisku.

\- Za kim idziemy? - odważył się wreszcie zapytać Amerykanin.

Co robić? Rzucać monetą? Czekać, aż kogoś zaswędzi oko? Phichit żałował, że nie zainstalował w telefonie jakieś ułatwiającej wybór apki, na którą mógłby zwalić winę w razie niepowodzenia, jednak zbyt bardzo zależało mu na miejscu na foty, żeby przejmować się takimi trywialnymi rzeczami. Klonowanie. Przede wszystkim musiał zainwestować w klonowanie.

\- Trio. Będzie ciekawiej - zakomenderował wreszcie, kiedy każda z grup oddaliła się tak bardzo, że dalsze sekundy zwłoki groziły ich zgubieniem. Machnął ręką i niczym przyczajony tygrys ruszył za nową ofiarą. - Poza tym mam już nieco zdjęć Ju... znaczy, kanadyjskiej koszki.

\- To zdecydowanie nie brzmi jak niewinny challenge - zauważył truchtający za nim Leo i westchnął. - Ale jakby co to ja nic nie widziałem i nic nie słyszałem. Bylebym nigdy nie doczekał dnia, gdy zaczniesz śledzić mnie.

\- I to mi się podoba, szeregowy de la Iglesia. Dostajesz awans. Od dziś jesteś starszym szeregowym.

\- Leo i tak jest starszy. Przynajmniej ode mnie - przypomniał Guang-Hong, pozwalając sobie na niewielki, ironiczny uśmieszek.

Phichit obrócił się i pogroził mu palcem.

\- Wy mnie pod włos puentami nie bierzcie, bo wam polecę po pensji - ostrzegł, a potem klepnął się w czoło. - Zapomniałem! Przecież ja wam nie płacę.

Zachichotali wspólnie, władowując się za jedną z ławek tuż obok parku; zrobili to w samą porę, bo czujny Emil na dźwięk ich iście nieszpiegowskiego śmiechu wyprostował się i obejrzał za siebie. Taj machnął rękami, wykonując dziwny wężowy taniec, który miał nakazać pozostałym konspiracyjne milczenie, a potem ze wstrzymanym oddechem czekał, aż Czech zajmie się swoim ulubionym włoskim rodzeństwem przy budce z... No właśnie, z czym?

Do ich kryjówki powoli dochodził nęcący aromat jakiegoś jedzenia przypominającego swym ciastowo-czekoladowym bukietem naleśniki. Guang-Hong przełknął ślinę, poszturchiwaniem dając znać Leo, że to on tutaj ma więcej władzy jako starszy szeregowy, więc powinien użyć autorytetu ku chwale ojczyzny. I brzuchów.

\- Co tam jest? Nie umiem w krzaki - zapytał cicho Amerykanin, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ja też nie, ale zaraz się dowiem. - Phichit uruchomił w kamerze zoom i najechał nią na okienko w budce. Zamiast jednak próbować odcyfrować skomplikowane japońskie hieroglify, skupił się na wnętrzu straganu. - Ach, już kojarzę. To taiyaki. Takie gofry z nadzieniem.

Kolejna fala zapachów dochodząca z budki wprawił trzy żołądki w zgodne burczenie.

\- Miałem długi lot - odparł przepraszająco amerykański łyżwiarz, zerkając na pozostałych. - A wy co? Przecież macie blisko do Japonii. Nie mieliście czasu zjeść?

\- Nic nie poradzę. Ładnie pachnie - zauważył prostodusznie Guang-Hong.

\- Za mocno zająłem się zwiedzaniem. - Dowódca westchnął, unosząc ręce w górę. - Dobra, chłopaki, to chyba ten czas, kiedy trzeba ze sceny zejść... i tak dalej. Przepraszam za zwłokę. Wujcio Phichit już wraca do normalności.

\- A to teraz nie była twoja normalność? - pocisnął Leo i zaśmiał się, kiedy dostał kuksańca w bok. - Spoko, wybaczamy. Tylko darujmy sobie ten szałowy challange.

\- Czyli to już koniec pościgów? Idziemy coś przegryźć?.- ucieszył się Chińczyk, wyraźnie rozluźniony. Od razu zdjął ciemne okulary i wyciągnął ze spodni swoją wściekle różową komórkę. - Super. Mam ochotę sfotografować jakieś lokalne żarełko. Wybacz, Phichit, ale ludzie to twoja działka.

Taj uniósł się z kucek i po kolei wyciągnął dłoń do kolegów, pomagając im wstać.

\- I bardzo dobrze, bo wtedy ta okolica byłaby za mała na nas dwóch. Musiałbym cię zlikwidować.

\- Ej, przypominam, że to ja jestem asasynem przestępczego półświatka. - Guang-Hong skinął głową, dziękując za pomoc, a potem spojrzał tęsknie w kierunku obleganej przez znajomych budki. - To może dołączymy do kolejki po taiyaki?

Phichit parsknął krótko, gasząc smartfona i wsuwając go do kieszeni. Miał zdjęcia wszystkich poza Otabekiem, ale wierzył, że jemu wystarczy obecność Jurija.

\- Nie, teraz nie. Mickey i tak ma mnie dosyć po tym, jak mu zbałamuciłem dziś Sarę na całe cztery minut. - odparł, pozbywając się z twarzy obciążającego przebrania szpiega. - Chodźmy lepiej na ramen. I wiecie co? Niech stracę. Ja stawiam.

Chwilę potem Leo i Guang-Hong wnosząc radosne okrzyki "Jeeej! Darmowe!" poszli za swoim ustępującym ze stanowiska dowódcą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Flash mob zrobiony przez Phichita nie jest taki zupełnie przypadkowy. Czy wiecie że "Król i łyżwiarz", czyli fikcyjny film, z którego pochodzi "Shall we skate?", ma totalnie porypaną fabułę? W skrócie pewien angielski łyżwiarz cofa się w czasie i trafia na dwór królestwa Tajlandii. Z czasem zaprzyjaźnia się on z tamtejszym królem, uczy go jeździć na łyżwach, a na sam koniec ratuje dzięki magicznym mocom zdobytym z pomocą kart do gry (takim jak Yu-Gi-Oh!). Tak, tak na serio. Phichit, masz paskudny gust.
> 
> Jak my wszyscy XD
> 
>  
> 
> *chamska reklama jest z dużym prawdopodobieństwem chamska*
> 
> Przygody Phichita z Krainy Deszczowców sponsorują notki o szpiegach na prowadzonym przeze mua oraz Daryą blogu.  
> https://lemurilla.wordpress.com/2016/11/24/gdyby-babcia-miala-wasy-toby-byla-szpiegiem-czyli-o-sposobach-na-ukrywanie-sie-w-anime-cz-1  
> https://lemurilla.wordpress.com/2016/12/03/gdyby-babcia-miala-wasy-toby-byla-szpiegiem-czyli-o-sposobach-na-podgladanie-w-anime-cz-2
> 
> Zawsze chciałam się pobawić takimi totalnie oczywistymi motywami z anime, a Phichit mi to niesamowicie ułatwił. Dobry z niego chłopak. Tylko niech już przestanie robić obciach Yuuriemu i wszystkim dookoła.


	11. Do trzech razy sztuka

***

Sara wyglądała na przeszczęśliwą, kiedy zagłębiła zęby w taiyaki.

\- Pycha! - przyznała dość entuzjastycznie po przełknięciu kęsa rybki wypełnionej pastą z czerwonej fasoli.

Michele odetchnął przez nos, wyrażając cichą aprobatę obecnego stanu rzeczy. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby po prostu siedzieć na ławce i obserwować, jak siostra zajada się lokalnymi specjałami, szczęśliwa i bezpieczna. Bezpieczna, gdyby nie... Przeniósł spojrzenie nieco wyżej, przechodząc przez całe spektrum emocjonalne, od beztroski po niemal maniakalny syndrom wiecznie podejrzewającego, włoskiego męża. Siedzący po prawej stronie Sary Emil spoglądał na dziewczynę z zainteresowaniem i wydawał równie zadowolony z życia co ona, choć nawet jeszcze nie zaczął swojej porcji taiyaki.

\- Może byś coś... zjadł? - zasugerował stanowczym tonem Mickey, jakby obawiał się, że Czech zacznie pożerać wzrokiem nie to co trzeba.

\- A, tak, jasne. Czekałem, aż ostygnie. - Wytrącony z rozmyślań mężczyzna ugryzł taiyaki i w zabawny sposób wydął policzki, próbując się nie poparzyć.

Michele poczuł satysfakcję, gdy usłyszał, jak siostra zaśmiewa się w najlepsze z reakcji ich kompana na doczepkę. "Twoje akcje spadły teraz szybciej niż szybował Berlusconi po swoich wybrykach" przemknęło mu przez głowę.

\- Priiizu! - Rozmyślania Michele'a przerwał sprzedawca z budki, który właśnie wołał go łamaną angielszczyzną, wyciągając dłoń z ostatnią zamówioną porcją. Włoch podniósł się z ławki i odebrał ją, skinieniem głowy dziękując za obsługę.

Wrócił na miejsce i spojrzał na swoje zamówienie. Z japońskich dań taiyaki nie wydawało mu się nawet szczególnie egzotyczne - rybka z ciasta wypełniona czekoladą przypominała bardziej niewinny deser z rodzimych stron niż te wszystkie dziwne wynalazki, przed którymi ostrzegały co bardziej wymyślne programy podróżnicze. Michele przełożył gorący specjał z ręki do ręki, czekając, aż sam będzie mógł się w nią wgryźć w lepszym stylu niż raźno wsuwający Czech.

\- Zaplanowaliście już coś na wakacje? - zagadnął w przerwie między kęsami Emil, przenosząc wzrok to na Sarę, to na Micky'ego. Wcinał z takim apetytem, że został mu już zaledwie ogon.

\- Tak. Myśleliśmy o wypadzie na narty do Szwajcarii. - Włoszka przełknęła niewielki gryz i spojrzała w niebo, jakby szukała tam natchnienia. - Chociaż może to zbyt oklepane. No i ciągle siedzimy w zimowych klimatach. Jak nie treningi na lodowisku to odpoczynek na stoku.

\- E tam, mnie się ten pomysł podoba - odpowiedział uradowany Czech. - To co, może wpadniecie do mnie? Sudety wcale nie są gorsze od wypaśnych Alp. Polecam Jeseniki.

\- Jese... co? - parsknęła, omal nie dławiąc się taiyaki. - Wasze nazwy są zawsze takie śmieszne.

\- Cała Europa nam to mówi. A ja zupeeełnie nie wiem, o co chodzi. - Emil rozłożył bezradnie ręce, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

\- Przecież dopiero co byliśmy u ciebie w styczniu na Mistrzostwach Europy - oponował Michele, wciąż przekładając w dłoniach nienapoczętą rybkę. - Jakby tego było mało, wpakowałeś nas do siebie na domowy obiad. Na te... knedliki czy jak im tam było.

Czech wyszczerzył się, uradowany, że kolega poprawnie zapamiętał nazwę dania. Choć na zewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie choleryka, w środku Mickey był całkiem ckliwy i przykładał naprawdę dużą uwagę do wielu spraw. Bardzo go za to lubił.

\- Fajną mam rodzinę, nie? - Emil pociągnął temat, wykorzystując dobrą passę w rozmówkach czesko-włoskich.

\- Wesołą - przyznał niechętnie drugi mężczyzna. - Trochę w naszym stylu.

\- Dobrze słyszeć! Ucieszą się z tego komplementu, kiedy znowu was zobaczą.

Michele zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa. Ten drań zawsze wkręcał ich w różnego rodzaju wypady, zabierał się na doczepkę, a nawet przyjechał na Finał Grand Prix do Barcelony, chociaż nijak nie miał w tym interesu.

\- Ej! Jeszcze się na nic nie zgodziliśmy! - Włoch podniósł głos, ale właśnie w tym momencie do dyskusji postanowiła włączyć się Sara.

\- Mickey, nie bądź taki. Propozycja Emila jest świetna - stwierdziła, kończąc właśnie jeść. Szturchnęła lekko łokciem, jakby chciała ośmielić brata do przystania na zaproszenie przyjaciela. Taką miała nadzieję, że przyjaciela. - Alpy są mainstreamowe. Poza tym we trójkę będzie raźniej.

\- A jak chcecie, to na dzień czy dwa znów możecie zostać w Ostrawie. Chętnie was przenocuję - zachęcał dalej Emil, nęcąc przy tym niczym hinduska tancerka, która ruchami dłoni hipnotyzuje widza.

\- Zawracanie głowy - burknął Mickey.

\- Wcale nie! - zaprzeczył gorąco towarzysz. - Poza tym bardzo spodobałeś się mojej mamie. A to znaczy, że w naszej rodzinie jesteś już ustawiony do końca życia.

\- Brzmisz tak, jakbyś chciał mnie z nią zeswatać - zauważył ponuro Włoch. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby czeska przylepa trwale przyczepiła się do jego życia... W ogóle! Przecież to nawet sensu nie miało!

\- Nie, nie, gdzieżby. Z tatkiem dogadują się wyśmieniecie, rozwodu nie będzie - wyjaśnił Emil, starając się zignorować skuloną ze śmiechu Sarę. - Ale chyba nie miałaby nic przeciwko przysposobieniu jakiegoś przystojnego syna.

\- To i tak brzmi źle!

\- E tam, zaraz źle. W kupie zawsze raźnie... - Emil drgnął i umilkł.

Rozejrzał się, aby znaleźć źródło swojego niepokoju.

\- Tam się kłócą jakieś dzieci, nie? - powiedział wreszcie, gdy zobaczył, że w parku za ich plecami znajduje się przepychająca gromadka.

\- Och, faktycznie - przytaknęła Sara, a potem zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się odległej scenie. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy tam pośród tych chłopców jest też dziewczynka...?

Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek ustalić, na słowo "dziewczynka" Mickey poderwał się jak oparzony i jak czujny pies spojrzał we wskazanym przez Czecha kierunku. Kiedy zlokalizował cel, ruszył bojowym krokiem do parku, aż do miejsca, w którym pokrzykiwała grupka małolatów. Emil, jakby bojąc się reakcji wybuchowego kumpla, od razu skoczył za nim jak wierny Padawan za swym mistrzem.

Z bliska dostrzegli, że obawy Sary okazały się prawdziwe - pomiędzy czterema rozrabiakami stała wcale ładna, ubrana w błękitną sukienkę dziewczynka, która choć nie płakała, to podbródek drżał jej już niebezpiecznie mocno. Mimo to dzielnie nie dawała się zaczepkom... czy może raczej końskim zalotom, jak Emil i Mickey zdołali wywnioskować po poszturchiwaniu się łokciami po żebrach i głupkowatych uśmieszkach na twarzach małolatów.

\- Hej! Co robicie?! - zawołał po angielsku Michele, ale dzieciaki nic nie zrozumiały.

Pojęły jedynie, że zaczepiała ich dwójka wysokich obcokrajowców, z których jeden uśmiechał się pojednawczo, machając ręką i pojękując jakieś "ahoj! ahoj!", a drugi wykrzywiał złośliwie, wyglądając przy tym jak wcielenie tengu. Zgraja na wszelki wypadek od razu postanowiła zrobić taktyczny odwrót i pognała w dal, byle jak najdalej od problematycznego miejsca.

Michele podszedł do pozostawionej dziewczynki i na migi próbował zapytać, czy wszystko było już w porządku. Nie do końca umiał w dzieci i zdecydowanie wolałby się już wycofać z powrotem do Sary, ale z drugiej strony zupełnie nie wyobrażał sobie, aby miał jak oprych po prostu napadać na małolaty z obcego kraju dla rozrywki, a potem zwiewać w pierwsze lepsze krzaki.

Mała wydawała się nie mniej przestraszona co pozostałe dzieciaki, ale kiedy dwóch mężczyzn zaczęło żywo wymachiwać dłońmi, tworząc jakąś dziwną krzyżówkę języka migowego z electro dancem, dziewczynka wyraźnie się rozluźniła, a nawet zaczęła cicho śmiać. Mickey widząc swoją szansę na porozumienie, wysilił pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś uniwersalnego gestu. Kurde, jak to robił ten Altin...? Tak, chyba tak. I rzeczywiście, mała wreszcie pojęła, o co mu chodzi, gdy ujrzała uniesiony do góry kciuk oraz łagodne, pytające spojrzenie. Odpowiedziała tym samym gestem, a potem skłoniła się kilka razy, najwyraźniej dziękując za pomoc. Ha! Niech żyje międzynarodowy język ciała! Drugi z łyżwiarzy na ten widok obrócił się, zgiął wpół i bezgłośnie umierał ze śmiechu. Gdyby miał pod ręką Phichita, poprosiłby go o dokumentowanie zajścia i wysłanie fot Otabekowi, w czasie gdy Emil pognałby do Yu-topii, żeby na żywo zobaczyć reakcję Kazacha na ten rozwijający się za jego przyczyną mem. No trudno. Ponapawa się zachowaniem Michele'a.

Tymczasem Włoch pokiwał uspokajająco ręką i roześmiał się, dumny ze swojego wrodzonego sprytu, a potem w przypływie rycerskości wręczył dziewczynce swoje nienapoczęte, wciąż ściskane w dłoni taiyaki. A co, niech ma - najadła się strachu, to teraz niech zje coś lepszego. Dziecko spojrzało niepewnie na obcokrajowca, ale kiedy ten ponaglił ją, uśmiechając się szeroko, mała wreszcie przyjęła podarek i odwdzięczyła się równie radosnym uśmiechem. Pomachała mu rączką na do widzenia i ruszyła w dalszą drogę.

\- Co za brak szacunku - prychnął Michele, oglądając się za siebie, kiedy wrócili do pozostawionej Sary. Widząc, że dziewczynka już zniknęła w kolejnej uliczce, zwrócił się w stronę towarzyszy. - Kobiety trzeba szanować, a nie.

\- Mickey, to było... ekstra! - zawołał drugi z łyżwiarzy, drepcząc obok. Z niemałym zadowoleniem myślał o tym, że zamiast spodziewanej apokalipsy udało mu się wziąć udział w pierwszorzędnej misji ratowania damy z opresji. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak umiesz!

Włoszka uśmiechnęła się promiennie i potargała brata po włosach.

\- Cały on - powiedziała, a potem zwróciła się do Emila i jego też pogłaskała po głowie. - Dzięki za wsparcie taktyczne.

\- E tam, cała cześć należy się naszemu rycerzowi. Świetnie sobie poradził beze mnie - przyznał Czech, choć z drugiej strony nie odmówił sobie przyjemności przyjęcia kilku przyjaznych klepnięć na rozczochraną grzywę. - A to jak kupiłeś tę małą... naprawdę, stary. Jesteś świetny.

Michele milczał, nieprzygotowany na taką ilość pochwał. Sara ostatnimi czasy częściej go strofowała niż gratulowała, więc czuł się niepewnie, zyskując w oczach siostry nie płomiennymi wyznaniami na lodowisku, ale zwykłą, właściwie całkiem spontaniczną akcją. I jeszcze ten czeski głupek, który mimo nieustannego chłodnego traktowania ciągle uważał go za najlepszego kumpla. Dziwna zgraja.

\- Jak byłam młodsza, Mickey często bił się w mojej obronie - zdradziła Sara, przytulając do jednej z rąk Włocha. - Może nie należał do najbystrzejszych, ale zawsze mnie wysłuchiwał i troszczył jak nikt inny.

\- Dobry z ciebie brat. - Czech oparł się na ramieniu kumpla i wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Ba. Najlepszy - mruknął wreszcie zainteresowany, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Po przeciągającej się chwili grupowej czułości zaczął odczuwać lekkie zażenowanie. - Dobra, złaźcie ze mnie, oboje! Nie jestem wieszakiem, a poza tym jako jedyny nic nie zjadłem!

\- Tu nas masz - przyznał Emil, odsuwając się od kolegi. - Chyba wisimy mu taiyaki.

\- Zgadzam się w całej rozciągłości - odpowiedziała wesoło dziewczyna, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z czeskim kolegą. - Super duża porcja dla superbohatera. Na zachętę, żebyś zawsze był milszy dla innych ludzi.

Chwytając Michele'a pod pachy, ruszyli zgodną trójką z powrotem do budki.


	12. Co złego to właśnie my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozdrawiam Daryę i DARuję jej w dowód wdzięczności dla jej twórczości (jeee-jeee-jeee) kilka nawiązań do fika "Pudlogeon po petersbursku" <3

***

\- Nie, nie, nie. Zupełnie nie tak. - Podpierający się pod boki chłopak pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. - Tak nie wygląda loop, Yuriś. Nie starasz się.

\- W dupie mam staranie się, jeśli nawet nie umiesz tego po ludzku wytłumaczyć! Co mnie po wskazówkach typu "poczuj to w kolanach"? A gdzie mam czuć, w wątrobie?! - żachnął się Yurio.

\- Skoro na początku wspomniałeś o... - zastanowił się na głos Kanadyjczyk, jak zwykle zupełnie nieprzejęty objawami agresji, jednak w przytoczeniu dosłownego cytatu przerwał mu ostry głos rozmówcy.

\- Milcz. - Rosjanin wskazał palcem na JJ'a. Miał już serdecznie dość tego treningu, nawet mimo wcześniejszego zapału w kwestii dokopania rywalowi z lodowiska. - Chciałem tylko nauczyć się Lutza!

\- Yuriś, ale bez loopa nigdy nie będziesz w stanie się ze mną mierzyć.

\- I bez tego świetnie daję sobie radę! - odparł zirytowany. - Nie ja przegrałem Grand Prix w popisowym stylu!

\- Ale z nas dwojga to ty masz braki. W końcu ja Salchowa umiem - odparł z perlistym śmiechem JJ. Yurio jęknął, nie wiedząc już, jakiej ciętej riposty użyć. Normalnie jak do słupa. Albo do Viktora.

W Ice Castle właśnie dobiegał końca kolejny z zaplanowanych treningów. Ale nie dla wszystkich był to koniec zabawy. Mila ostrożnie wychynęła zza bandy niczym prawdziwy rosyjski szpieg. Uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie o starym komplemencie, według którego wyglądała kropka w kropkę jak Czarna Wdowa, komiksowa superbohaterka i tajna agentka, która, nomen omen, również była rudą Rosjanką. Dziś łyżwiarka szczególnie mocno wzięła do serca to podobieństwo, a nawet tak bardzo wczuła się w rolę, że zgodnie ze szpiegowskim _dress codem_ założyła na siebie czarną, sportową koszulkę oraz takiego samego koloru getry, by skutecznie wtopić się w ciemność trybun.

Gdy tylko udało jej się wycelować obiektyw w przekomarzającą się na lodowisku dwójkę, ukryła się z powrotem za ścianką. Telefon, niczym peryskop, służył chichrającej się Rosjance do podglądania, podczas gdy ona sama mogła bezkarnie robić miny i uderzać wolną ręką o gumową podłogę, folgując radości. Zwrócona nosem w bandę nie zauważyła jednak, jak za jej plecami pojawił się ostatni spóźniony gość, trzymający w ręce sportową torbę na kolejny trening.

\- Mila? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Beka! - szepnęła energicznie Rosjanka, odwracając się na dźwięk wołania. Szczęśliwa na widok kumpla od lodowego oraz szkolnego nieszczęścia zamachała dłonią, przywołując go do siebie. - Gdzieś ty się powiedział? Ominęłoby cię najlepsze! Patrz, Jurij ćwiczy z JJ'em!

Otabek bez zbędnych pytań postawił pakunek na ziemi i dosiadł się do Rosjanki, wraz z nią nieznacznie wystawiając głowę zza ścianki. Właściwie nie wiedział, po co dał się w to wciągnąć, ale wolał najpierw zbadać sytuację. A w jej ogarnięciu pomóc mogła dziewczyna.

\- Nie wygląda na zadowolonego - zauważył.

\- Nie wygląda? - parsknęła na sam dźwięk głębokiego, kazachskiego eufemizmu. Chłopak, chociaż całkowicie odmienny charakterem, niezwykle przypadł jej do gustu. - Jest wcieleniem wkurzenia. Apostołem Zagłady. Piątym Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy.

\- ...jest sobą.

Mila aż pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Oto Beka i jego sławna, celna uwaga w trzech słowach. Maksymalnie.

\- Idealnie to podsumowałeś. Jest sobą - powtórzyła. - Ale nie powiem, JJ też ma cierpliwość. Nie mówię, że jego sposoby nauczania są szczególnie rozwojowe, ale w gruncie rzeczy chce dobrze. Ja bym na jego miejscu już chyba ze dwa razy użyła na Juriju spirali śmierci.

\- Umiesz? - zwrócił uwagę Otabek.

\- Wiesz, był taki moment, kiedy zastanawiałam się, czy nie pójść w pary, ale jakoś nigdy nie potrafiłam dać się prowadzić za rączkę i podrzucać jak pierwszy lepszy worek ziemniaków - stwierdziła z typową dla siebie szczerością. - Ale ruchy znam, owszem. Trenowałam z koleżankami. Czy raczej na nich.

\- Zdecydowanie lepiej wypadasz w roli podrzucającego. To w twoim stylu - przyznał z uśmiechem Kazach.

Zamiast się obruszyć, jak zrobiłaby to każda normalna dziewczyna na jej miejscu, Mila zrobiła tylko triumfalną minę i mrugnęła okiem.

\- No wiesz, z Jurijem mogłabym zawojować świat jako pierwsza para odwrócona. Skoro Viktorowie mogli zatańczyć na gali, a ich rodzony pudel przejawia ostatnio w Petersburgu niezdrową fascynację do kręcenia się po lodowisku, to kto wie... Nic nie jest niemożliwe. Jak zresztą sam widzisz.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz... - Jakaś dziwna myśl przyszła do głowy Otabekowi, bo popatrzył bardziej wnikliwie na dziejącą się właśnie na lodowisku kłótnię. Mila podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, ale zaraz z powrotem zerknęła na kolegę.

\- Nie, nie, no co ty! Nawet tak nie strasz! - zaprzeczyła gorąco, choć jej wyobraźnia nie mogła się powstrzymać przed tworzeniem barwnych scen ze spierającą się dwójką jako... nie, to wydawało się zbyt straszne, żeby choćby o tym wspominać. - To już o wiele bardziej humanitarne byłoby, gdyby ktoś rzucił na środek granat albo rozsypał kilo wąglika - dodała, potrząsając głową, by odpędzić od siebie wizje końca świata z aktywnym udziałem łyżew Jurija.

\- To dobrze - odparł lakonicznie Beka, czego Mila nie potrafiła do końca rozgryźć. Ej, on się chyba nie martwił, że JJ zwinie mu sprzed nosa przyjaciela? Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

\- Ty też jesteś słodki - wyrwało jej się, ale Kazach tylko wzruszył ramionami i zaczął podnosić się z ziemi. - Zaraz, gdzie idziesz?

\- Na lodowisko. Powinienem się przywitać - odpowiedział, sięgając do torby po przyniesione łyżwy. Przysiadł na jednej z trybun i zajął się sznurowaniem butów.

\- Chyba naprawdę nie znasz strachu, co nie? - Mila westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Ale akurat z tego doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę; w końcu Beka znał cały ich rosyjski kwartet piekielny. Ach, teraz już kwintet.

\- Nieprawda. Jest coś, czego się boję. - Otabek uśmiechnął się nieznacznie do dziewczyny. - Egzaminy.

Na sam dźwięk przeklętego słowa zwrócona w stronę lodowiska Mila zadrżała tak, że komórka omal nie wypadła jej z dłoni. Po strasznej chwili przerzucania smartfona z ręki do ręki zdołała wreszcie pochwycić go w garść i bezpiecznie ukryć się za bandą.

\- Weź nawet nie przypominaj - jęknęła. - Ja chcę skorzystać z uroków młodości, a tu nawet na obczyźnie nie dają spokoju. Przecież ty samym tylko wzrokiem możesz wyperswadować każdemu nauczycielowi złą ocenę. A ja? Co ja biedna mam niby zrobić, jak obleję?

\- Może spiralę śmierci? - zauważył żartobliwie i zobaczył, jak w odpowiedzi Mila pokazuje mu język.

Gdy dokończył sznurowanie łyżew, wstał i ciężkim krokiem ruszył w stronę przerwy w bandzie.

\- Tylko masz nie mówić, że tu jestem! - pisnęła na odchodne. Dla pewności rzuciła jeszcze okiem na taflę, ale zimna wojna rosyjsko-kanadyjska wciąż trwała w najlepsze. - Bo ci więcej fotek nie wyślę!

Chłopak pokiwał głową i pomachał dłonią na znak, że rozumie, przyjmuje do wiadomości i ręczy honorem za dotrzymanie obietnicy. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

Otabek odepchnął się od bandy i cicho poszusował w stronę środka lodowiska, gdzie rozgrywała się scena rodem z łyżwiarskiego _sitcomu_. No tak, cały Jurij... Kiedy walczył, mogło się walić, palić lub padać kotami, a ten nie zauważyłby nawet, co się dookoła niego dzieje. Jak zresztą i teraz; kłócąca się dwójka nawet nie zarejestrowała przybycia nowej osoby, dopóki Kazach nie wjechał pomiędzy nich, przerywając linię wysokiego napięcia między oczami. Nastolatkowie instynktownie się rozsunęli, robiąc miejsce na niespodziewanego gościa, i dopiero wtedy zrozumieli, kto przybył.

\- Beka! - zawołał Yurio. Przyskoczył do niego i wyciągnął dłoń do przyjacielskiego uścisku.

\- O-Otabek. - Kiedy JJ zobaczył Kazacha, po raz pierwszy w ciągu całego dnia zawahał się nad tym, co powiedzieć. Poważny wyraz twarzy młodszego kolegi do tej pory wywoływał w nim lekkie obawy. Szybko jednak opanował się i oparł pewniej na łyżwach. - Dobrze cię widzieć! Czyżbyś chciał do nas dołączyć?

\- Do twojego kulawego kółka samodzielnej adoracji? Zapomnij - rzucił Yurio, zanim Beka zdołał się odezwać.

\- Yuriś, ach, Yuriś. - Kanadyjczyk pokręcił niecierpliwie głową. - Jeśli ktoś tu już mówi o byciu kulawym, to możemy wrócić do sprawy twoich kolan i loopa.

\- A jak ja ci przetrącę to i owo...

\- Jeszcze się nie rozgrzałem - wyjaśnił Otabek, wyciągając dłoń, by powstrzymać Rosjanina przed dalszym napastowaniem JJ'a. Napięcie między tą dwójką naprawdę utrudniało jakąkolwiek sensowną rozmowę, dlatego starał się uważniej niż zwykle dobierać słowa. - Zaraz mam trening, a teraz chciałem tylko przy...

\- Przyznać mi rację? - zażartował Kanadyjczyk, trochę zbyt niegrzecznie wchodząc rozmówcy w słowo, na co od razu oburzył się Yurio.

\- Chyba przygadać - warknął. - Super! Beka ci udowodni, że można pojechać świetny program bez robienia nie wiadomo jakich poczwórnych!

\- Ale... - spróbował Kazach, jednak kłótnia znów rozgorzała w najlepsze.

\- Ha, z takim myśleniem daleko nie zajedziecie. Dosłownie! - zauważył Kanadyjczyk, odzyskując rezon. Wychylił się zza Otabeka, aby nawiązać lepszy kontakt wzrokowy z rozmówcą. - Trzeba się rozwijać. Sięgać po więcej.

Rosjanin prychnął, odchylając się w bok jak lustrzane odbicie JJ'a. Teraz obaj wyglądali jak dwaj sprzeczający się przedszkolakowie, odseparowani przez próbującą ich pogodzić nauczycielkę.

\- Ostatnim razem jak tak pięknie sięgałeś po więcej, skończyłeś z pyskiem na lodzie. - Yurio wbił kolejną z rzędu szpilę. Gdyby miały fizyczną postać, rozmówca już wyglądałby jak jeż.

\- Jak upadać, to z wysokiego konia - nie przejął się JJ. Idąc dalej zwierzęcymi porównaniami, przytyki spływały po nim jak woda po kaczce.

\- Taaak? - Yurio wciąż się nie poddawał. Gdyby mógł, zakasałby rękawy, aby dobitniej pokazać swoją wojowniczą naturę. - A może od razu sobie wskoczysz do wygodnego grajdoła? Nie martw się, ja cię z wielką chęcią zasypię...

\- Stop - przerwał Beka i westchnął ciężko, a pozostali zamilkli jak nożem uciął pod naporem stanowczego stwierdzenia. Kazach nie był zły. Nie brzmiał groźnie. On po prostu powiedział swoje. - Lepiej zejdźmy, bo szkoda męczyć stopy na bezczynne stanie. Pogadać możemy też tam.

Yurio sapnął, a JJ zacisnął mocniej usta, ale nie sprzeciwili się ostatniemu bastionowi rozsądku. We względnej ciszy przerywanej jedynie stuknięciami płóz o powierzchnię wrócili do wejścia na lodowisko. Mila, gdziekolwiek teraz była, zdążyła się już ewakuować z tej części trybun.

Na ich szczęście zanim zdążyli wrócić do tematu nieszczęsnego poczwórnego loopa czy nawet na dobre zejść z lodu, zza zasłony oddzielającej szatnię od hali wyszedł kolejny łyżwiarz. Jego pełen satysfakcji uśmiech oraz lekki, jakby taneczny krok zdecydowanie nie korespondował z napiętą atmosferą tworzoną przez obruszone trio. Ciężki klimat o wiele lepiej wyczuli za to Leo i Guang-Hong, którzy woleli bezpiecznie obserwować sytuację z poziomu framugi.

\- Och! Tu jesteście! - Phichit dziwnie mocno ucieszył się na widok zgromadzonych kolegów. Podszedł do nich i lekko zadarł głowę, spoglądając na górujących na łyżwach towarzyszy. - Dobrze was widzieć w szczęściu i zdrowiu. Szczególnie ciebie, Jurij.

\- Co znowu? - prychnął Yurio, czując się niekomfortowo pod ostrzałem ciekawskiego wzroku Taja. To, że czegoś chciał, było bardziej pewne niż katsudon na kolację.

\- Nic ważnego. Tak tylko krążę i przypominam ludziom o imprezce w gorących źródłach. Zaczynamy o dwudziestej pierwszej, obecność obowiązkowa. - Przyjrzał się uważnie zgromadzonym, świdrując ich spojrzeniem niczym na pierwszorzędnym przesłuchaniu. - Wszyscy są chętni, prawda?

\- Na mnie możesz liczyć. - JJ zrobił markowy gest i mrugnął do niego.

Otabek, nie do końca zaznajomiony z tematem, spojrzał wyczekująco na Yurio, ale Rosjanin tylko zwiesił cierpiętniczo głowę do tyłu.

\- Dajcie spokój, nie mam ochoty... - zaczął, ale zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zaargumentować swoją decyzję, Taj podpełzł do niego w szalonym wręcz tempie i założył rękę na ramię. Gdyby miał to do czegoś porównać, to tak właśnie zachowywali się współcześni skrytobójcy.

\- Nie dosłyszałem... Czego nie masz? - zapytał znaczącym tonem, ale nastolatek nie wyczuł pułapki.

\- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty kąpać się z kilkunastoma gołymi facetami w jednym bajorze - dokończył i wtedy we wzroku Phichita wreszcie dostrzegł niebezpieczny błysk. Takie spojrzenie miewał Viktor, kiedy wpadał na jakieś bezdennie głupie pomysły w rodzaju medytacji pod wodospadem albo nocy horrorów, których sam panicznie się bał.

\- W takim razie pozwól na boczek, Jurij. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Łyżwiarze odeszli na tyle, aby nie było słychać ich szeptów ani tym bardziej widać pokazywanych na komórce danych. Obserwujący z daleka JJ i Beka dostrzegli jednak, jak twarz Yurio na widok czegoś w telefonie Phichita zmienia się niczym sygnalizacja świetlna: najpierw poczerwieniał z gniewu, potem zbladł jak ściana, a na końcu zzieleniał jakby dopadł go ostry przypadek choroby morskiej. W końcu, wciąż nieciekawie siny, kiwnął głową, na co zadowolony Taj uniósł triumfalnie palec.

\- No, to załatwione! - zawołał, kiedy wrócili do zgromadzonych. - Otabek, też czuj się zaproszony. Jurij cię we wszystkim poinstruuje, co nie?

\- T-tak - wydukał. Ten dzień zdecydowanie nie należał do jego najszczęśliwszych. Jedna po drugiej spotykały go wszystkie plagi egipskie, począwszy od wkręcającej Mili, przez trening z JJ'em, na subtelnym szantażu Phichita skończywszy. Rosjanin westchnął i oklapł niczym przebita dętka, zupełnie tracąc wszelki zapał do walki.

Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej...?


	13. Wojny onsenowe

***

...mogło. Zawsze mogło być gorzej. A na pewno bardziej tłoczno.

\- Nie wierzę, że udało ci się tu wszystkich ściągnąć. - Leo potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych w onsenie mężczyznach, aż nie zatrzymał się na uśmiechniętym, wygrzewającym się w ciepłej wodzie Taju. Wydawał się bardzo z siebie zadowolony, co było tym bardziej dziwne, bo wyjątkowo nie trzymał w dłoni komórki.

\- To mój dar przekonywania - odparł wesoło Phichit, poprawiając spadający z głowy ręcznik. - Przekonałem ich urokiem osobistym...

\- Jasssne.

\- ...oraz stwierdzeniem, że jeśli nie przyjdą, to nie będą znać dnia ani godziny, kiedy pojawię się pod ich łóżkami.

Amerykanin zadrżał. W taką groźbę akurat uwierzyłby bez chwili wahania. „Kto z Phichitem wojuje, ten od Phichita ginie" przemknęło mu przez myśl.

\- Łagodna perswazja to to nie jest - zauważył, nie wiedząc już, czy bezpieczniej byłoby przysunąć się do kumpla, czy może lepiej zwiać. Taj tylko wzruszył ramionami, dając wyraz swemu głębokiemu wszystko-mi-jednyzmu.

Leo raz jeszcze rzucił okiem na gorące źródła i jedenastu zażywających kąpieli łyżwiarzy. Za najbardziej zaskakującą uznał obecność Seung-gila - Koreańczyk ze swoim zwyczajowym pokerowym wyrazem twarzy oraz zamkniętymi oczami zdawał się medytować w najdalszym kącie onsenu, odseparowany od wszystkich jak się tylko dało niewidzialną barierą introwertyzmu. Kolejną towarzyską niespodziankę stanowił stroniący od męskiej kompanii Michele, który tutaj jakimś dziwnym trafem szybko znalazł wspólny język z Georgim. Bardzo ograniczony słownie, ale jednak wspólny.

\- Saraaa - jęknął Włoch, na wpół rozciągnięty na kamieniach otaczających wodę. Wyglądał przy tym na kogoś, z kogo cała energia uszła wraz z unoszącą się dookoła parą.

\- Anyaaa - zawodził tuż obok nie do końca trzeźwy Georgi. Choć na wypadzie z Chrisem nie wypił dużo, alkohol połączony z gorącem panującym w źródłach wzmógł u niego wylewność.

\- Weź się ogarnij - przywołał go do porządku Yurio, uderzając łokciem w bok. - Nie jesteś z nią już od dobrego pół roku. Chodzisz teraz z... jak jej tam... Tanyą? Wanią?

Wreszcie spojrzenie Leo spoczęło na zanurzonym po samą brodę Guang-Hongu. W normalnych okolicznościach nastolatek w życiu nie zdecydowałby się na tego typu _before_ , ale Phichit tak mocno go zachęcał i obiecywał dobrą zabawę, że nawet nieśmiały chłopak nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Z drugiej strony Chińczyk zaraz po Yurio miał najmniej lat spośród łyżwiarzy, co naturalnie przekładało się na to, że był też najbardziej zawstydzony ilością swobodnych ludzi w okolicy... takich jak chociażby JJ. Kanadyjczyk stał na środku zbiornika, tuż za fontanną, która zasłaniała go w strategicznym dla oczu Guang-Honga miejscu, i kręcił głową na boki, wyrażając swój zawód.

\- Hahaha, panowie, dajcie spokój! Skoro jesteśmy tu w swoim gronie, to zajmijmy się poważnymi sprawami - wygłosił rzeczowo. Jak dla niektórych, przerażająco zbyt rzeczowo.

\- Świat się wali - jęknął Yurio, wciąż próbując postawić Georgiego na nogi. Póki co skutecznie udawało mu się go nie utopić. - Zaraz zgodzę się z JJ'em.

\- Zamiast wzdychać, zajmijmy się ustaleniem, kto jest najbardziej perfekcyjnym facetem i dlaczego jestem to ja! - zawołał Kanadyjczyk, wskazując na siebie kciukiem.

Ciszę, jaka zapanowała w onsenie, zakłócał jedynie jednostajny plusk wody. Nawet wkroczenie Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji wydawało się bardziej na miejscu.

\- Idiota - palnął Rosjanin i odetchnął, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Ulżyło mi. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Każdy natychmiast zajął się własnymi sprawami, ignorując dumnie wyprężonego Kanadyjczyka. JJ, nie po raz pierwszy, a nawet nie po raz dwudziesty boleśnie zlekceważony, uniósł ręce i jęknął przepraszająco:

\- Ej, chłopaki, ja tylko żartowałem! Naprawdę!

\- W sumie to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł - zwrócił uwagę wychodzący z przebieralni Chris. Potem wszedł do wody i jęknął, nawet nie próbując ukryć dwuznacznego zadowolenia. Leo wymownie klepnął się dłonią w czoło, a Seung-gil drgnął, marszcząc brwi jeszcze odrobinę bardziej niż bardzo. - Jesteśmy w swoim gronie, z dala od stresu i bez tajemnic, jak nas sam Bóg stworzył. To znakomita okazja żeby ustalić, kto z nas jest najlepszy nie jako łyżwiarz, ale jako mężczyzna.

\- Nie ma z nami Viktora - rzucił Otabek. Ostatni Bastion Spokoju wciąż sprawował się doskonale.

\- I dobrze. Dzięki temu w ogóle mamy szansę - zauważył Emil, kiwając głową w filozoficznej zadumie. Michele natomiast milczał, bo satelita jego myśli wciąż dzielnie krążyła wokół orbity oddalonej o długość Yu-topii siostry.

\- Ch-chyba nie chcecie zacząć porównywać czegoś... dziwnego? - Niemal wybulgotał Guang-Hong, chowając się jeszcze bardziej do wody. Wyglądał teraz jak wyjątkowo wstydliwej urody wodnik-szuwarek.

\- Tylko piękno. - Szwajcar puścił oko.

\- Nie ma się co wstydzić. Przecież to jasne, że to ja jestem najprzystojniejszy. - Dobry humor wrócił JJ'owi, który teraz zaczął się prężyć, pokazując dobrze umięśnione ciało. Pozostali łyżwiarze nie wiedzieli, co wydawało im się bardziej irytujące: czy to, że JJ myślał, że wyglądał najlepiej, czy że faktycznie tak było.

\- Ale twoja brutalna siła nie na wszystkich robi wrażenie - zacmokał jednak Chis, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. Na nim takie prezentacje nie robiły wrażenia; nie po tych dziesiątkach spontanicznych sesji w połowicznym negliżu, które sam uskuteczniał. - Zresztą, jestem z was wszystkich najdojrzalszy, więc to jasne, że moja sprawność fizyczna jest już najbardziej rozwinięta...

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć, że jesteś stary - uciął Seung-gil, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

Chrisowi wyraźnie drgnęła brew, zdradzając pierwsze objawy wjechania na szwajcarską ambicję. Phichit parsknął i ukrył uśmiech za dłonią, natomiast Emil postanowił bezpiecznie się wycofać, pociągając za sobą dogorywającego w ciszy Michele'a.

\- Wielkie mięśnie nie czynią od razu z człowieka mistrza. Ciężka praca i hart ducha liczą się tak samo mocno. Jak nie bardziej - dorzucił spokojnie Otabek, zerkając wymownie w stronę rosyjskiego kolegi.

Yurio w lot zrozumiał, że komentarz nawiązuje do jego zwycięstwa w Grand Prix i uśmiechnął się, dumny z przyjaciela.

\- Hart ducha dobra rzecz - przyznał Czech, wskazując kciukiem na Michele'a. - Żałujcie, że nie widzieliście dziś w akcji Micky'ego! Mówię wam, rycerz pierwsza klasa. Gdybym był dziewczyną, chciałbym, żeby mnie ktoś taki ratował.

\- Eeemiiil... - zagrzmiał zainteresowany, unosząc głowę z kamieni i spoglądając na kumpla z mieszaniną zawstydzenia oraz irytacji. Sam adresat okrzyku wyglądał jednak na szczerze zadowolonego z jego cudownego ozdrowienia.

\- Miłość...! Liczy się miłość...! - Georgi wzniósł rękę do nieba, jakby przekazywał kompanom swoją ostatnią wolę tuż przed zgonem. Z drugiej strony Rosjanin wyszedł z fazy porozumiewania się za pomocą imion, więc można było to uznać za pewną poprawę w stanie jego duchowego rozkładu.

\- W takim razie nie można odmówić Jurijowi tego, że cieszy się spośród nas największą miłością. Czy tam popularnością. Jego Aniołki to prawdziwa armia licząca... - Phichit sięgnął do biodra, ale kiedy okazało się, że nie ma tam spodni ani tym bardziej kieszeni, syknął z niezadowoleniem. - Zapomniałem, że nie wziąłem komórki. Ile Rosja ma mieszkańców? Bo podejrzewam, że do fanklubu należy mniej więcej damska połowa populacji.

\- Moich fanek jest więcej - zapewnił Kanadyjczyk, próbując po raz kolejny wpasować się w rozmowę, ale tylko rozjuszyło to Michele'a.

\- Nie ilość jest ważna, a jakość! - żachnął się, kiedy opanował już rumieniec po wcześniejszych pochwałach. - Sara bije wszystkie wasze dziewczyny na głowę!

Część łyżwiarzy zrobiła miny, jakby przypomniano im o jakiejś ciężkiej traumie. Poniekąd była to prawda - życie sportowca wymagało wielu wyrzeczeń, a gdy każdą wolną chwilę poświęcało się ćwiczeniom, mało kto miał jeszcze głowę, aby myśleć o sferze uczuciowej. Zresztą, ich imprezka w męskim gronie świadczyła o tym przykrym fakcie chyba najlepiej. Myśl, że trenerzy i kumple z lodowiska stanowili najbliższy odpowiednik rodziny skutecznie pozbawiła ich chęci do dalszych licytacji.

\- Dziewczyny - zaśmiał się nieco ponuro Leo. - Żeby chociaż. Tylko Georgi ją ma. A JJ narzeczoną.

\- No... w sumie nie tylko on. - Phichit nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

"Czyli zatoczyliśmy koło i wróciliśmy do mówienia o naszym ulubionym rosyjskim bożyszczu oraz jego małżeńskim sukcesie imieniem Katsuki Yuuri". Taj jednak dla czystości niektórych umysłów postanowił nie żartować na ten temat głośno. I tak miał wystarczający ubaw, obserwując reakcje przyjaciela... A skoro już przy nim był, to musiał się poważnie zastanowić, kiedy znaleźć dobry moment, aby wziąć przyjaciela na kolejną poważną rozmowę i wypytać o szczegóły nocy z Vi...

\- O, czy ktoś tu mówił o mnie?

Gdy wszyscy zwrócili oczy w stronę wejścia do łaźni, skąd dochodziło pytanie, zobaczyli stojącego tam jak gdyby nigdy nic nagiego Viktora. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się radośnie i mrugnął okiem. Chińska łódź podwodna dokonała pełnego zanurzenia, widząc żywą legendę w pełnej krasie.

Tuż za nim stał zmieszany Yuuri, który dla niewinnej odmiany nosił ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder. Japończyk starał się dyskretnymi szturchnięciami łokciem w plecy dać Viktori znać, by ten wszedł już do wody i nie epatował wszem i wobec swoją doskonałością.

\- Yuuri! - zdziwił się Taj, co stanowiło u niego dość niespotykaną reakcję. Przydomek Phichita "Wszystko Zgodnie z Planem" Chulanonta nagle zaczął się niebezpiecznie chwiać w posadach.

\- I po zawodach. - Chris wzruszył ramionami, a potem pomachał wesoło w stronę przybyszów. Od ostatniego sezonu był zbyt mocno przyzwyczajony do nieoczekiwanych zmian decyzji przyjaciela. - _Hi_ , słodziaki. Dobrze, że jednak przyszliście.

\- Przecież nie mógłbym odmówić sobie takiego spotkania. - Viktor wziął się pod boki i przechylił głowę, wyglądając jak wcielenie nieskrępowanej radości. Z wyraźnym naciskiem na "nieskrępowanej". - Grupowa kąpiel w onsenie jest najlepsza!

\- Nie wiem, czy najlepsza, bo póki co panowie cierpią na ciężki przypadek rozstroju emocjonalnego. - Szwajcar oparł się podbródkiem o kamienie. - Viktor, wymyśl coś, żeby rozruszać towarzystwo.

\- Gdyby nie jutrzejszy konkurs, zaproponowałbym kilka zgrabnych czarek sake, ale to niestety nie wchodzi w grę. - Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i położył palec na ustach.

W tym czasie Yuuri doświadczał pewnego dyskomfortu, będąc na celowniku spojrzeń wszystkich zgromadzonych. Kiedy zrozumiał, że nie nakłoni Viktora, aby przesunął się w mniej strategiczne miejsce, zrezygnowany wyminął partnera i spokojnie wszedł do gorących źródeł. Przysiadł obok Phichita, po czym wziął głęboki wdech, czując błogie ciepło. Taj już otwierał usta, aby zasypać go gradem cichych pytań, ale Katsuki tylko bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

\- Nie pytaj.

\- Będę. Co się stało?

\- Viktor powiedział, że wyszlibyśmy na gburów, gdybyśmy się ze wszystkimi porządnie nie przywitali.

\- Czyli cały misterny plan w pi...?

\- Spokojnie, nie cały. Na kolacji nas nie będzie - szepnął Yuuri, przywołując na twarz coś w rodzaju lekko zrezygnowanego uśmiechu. - I tak mam zakaz jedzenia katsudonów, więc poszliśmy na kompromis.

\- Och, więc wreszcie spróbujemy tych sławnych... znaczy, ja nie o tym. - Poklepał Yuuriego po ramieniu. - Dobre i to. Ale po powrocie masz go wykończyć.

\- Phichit, odpuść - odparł, a potem odchylił głowę do tyłu, kładąc ją na kamiennym brzegu. Trzymanym w pogotowiu ręcznikiem przykrył sobie oczy. - Miałem ciężki dzień.

\- W porządku, w porządku. Znaj moje dobre serce. - Taj szturchnął przyjaciela, a potem skupił uwagę na rozmowie toczącej się w innej części gorących źródeł. - Aaach, szkoda, że nie można tu robić zdjęć! Rozkręciłbym raz-dwa jakąś sesję i wszyscy byliby zadowoleni.

\- Całkowicie popieram ten pomysł, ale jak często bym o to nie pytał, Yuuri się nie zgadza - zauważył Viktor. - Poza tym chyba przede wszystkim macie problem z wyluzowaniem się.

\- Myślę, że nie tylko jesteśmy całkiem nieźle rozluźnieni, ale wręcz wygotowani. - Chris złożył usta w ciup. - A jak masz nam dawać takie ogólne rady, to równie dobrze możesz dołączyć do naszej pasjonującej dyskusji.

\- Argh, to - westchnął Yurio. - Głupota. Wszyscy kłócą się o to, kto jest najlepszy.

Zaintrygowany Viktor wreszcie ruszył z miejsca i wszedł do kąpieli.

\- Jakieś kryteria? - zapytał.

\- Ciężko powiedzieć. - Do rozmowy dołączył się Emil. - Każdy mówi coś innego: prezencja, charakter, popularność i tak dalej. Chyba ogólnie chodzi o to, kto jest najbardziej atrakcyjny.

\- Jeśli tak ujmujecie sprawę, to cóż... mam swój typ - zdradził z niewinnym uśmiechem. - Yuuri, pozwól.

\- Viktor, miej trochę wstydu - Katsuki zsunął z twarzy ręcznik i spojrzał karcąco na mężczyznę. - Przecież trudno się z tobą równać. Nie muszę jeszcze dla kontrastu przysiadać się obok ciebie, żeby każdy zauważył różnicę w poziomach.

\- Nalegam. - Viktor kiwnął dłonią, przywołując Japończyka do siebie, tak jak magicy przywołują asystentki, które mają zostać przekrojone w widowiskowy sposób.

Yuuri westchnął z rezygnacją, ale zaraz przysunął się bliżej partnera. Miał do wyboru albo być przez chwilę obiektem żarcików, albo czekać, aż mężczyzna wejdzie w swój niesforny tryb, w którym to Viktor przysunie się do Katsukiego i zrobi coś, czego wszyscy dookoła będą żałować.

Kiedy już niemal stykali się ramionami, Japończyk zamarł, spodziewając się jakiejś szybkiej, ironicznej uwagi, ale nie doczekał się niczego w tym stylu. Zamiast tego rozpromieniony Rosjanin niespodziewanie uniósł ręce i przejechał wilgotnymi dłońmi po włosach Yuuriego, odgarniając je do tyłu. Gdy grzywka przestała wpadać Katsukiemu do oczu, jego wzrok nieco się wyostrzył, a spojrzenie nabrało przenikliwości. Yuuri rozejrzał się niepewnie na boki, lekko ściągając wyraźnie zarysowane brwi, co dodało mu bliżej nieokreślonego uroku.

\- O co wam chodzi? Co się dzieje? - dopytywał, nie wiedząc dlaczego wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z takim zaangażowaniem.

\- Nieustannie mnie to zaskakuje. - Wyszczerzony Phichit przesunął się, aby popodziwiać z bliska rumieniec przyjaciela.

\- Jak doktor Jeckyll i pan Hyde - zauważył Otabek.

\- Zwłaszcza Hyde. - JJ wzdrygnął się dziwnie.

\- W sumie muszę oddać Yuuriemu, że jego seksapil potrafi dorównać mojemu. Szczególnie jak się postara. - Chris mrugnął wymownie. - Macie tu gdzieś rurę?

\- O, i przed tym cały czas ostrzegałem Sarę - wytknął Michele. - Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem rury.

\- Odmawiam wyrażania opinii. - Yurio wysunął język, krzywiąc się. - Nie gustuję w facetach.

\- Vi-Viktor, przestań. - Yuuri wyciągnął ręce do góry i chwycił Rosjanina za nadgarstki, ale ten wciąż nie chciał puścić mężczyzny z objęć. Katsuki czuł się niczym na spędzie rodzinnym, na którym zawsze przychodzi moment, kiedy wszyscy biorą człowieka na celownik, wypytując o sprawy osobiste. Tylko jeszcze trochę gorzej.

\- Ja tylko dostarczam argumentów, że jesteś najbardziej czarujący spośród wszystkich - odpowiedział prostodusznie Viktor, delikatnie głaskając Japończyka po głowie.

\- Proszę, to krępujące...!

Wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do publicznego okazywania uczuć Yuuri skulił się, pociągając Viktora za dłonie, przez co pochylający się nad nim mężczyzna nagle stracił równowagę. Rosjanin zamachał bezradnie rękami i po sekundzie balansowania na mokrych kamieniach wpadł z ładnym pluskiem do stawu.

I zapadła taka niezręczna cisza...

Po chwili pełnego napięcia oczekiwania Viktor wreszcie wynurzył się z wody. Najpierw wysunął tylko czubek głowy, niczym potwór z Loch Ness badający teren, a potem przy akompaniamencie kilku parsknięć mężczyzna wstał na równe nogi. Odgarnął z oczu mokre włosy, zaczesując je do tyłu i rozejrzał się po zebranych. Rosyjski mistrz wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego obrotem spraw, ale mimo wszystko był też rozbawiony, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył, jak Katsuki naprzemiennie otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc, od czego ma zacząć litanię przeprosin. Viktor zmarszczył brwi i założył ręce na piersi, choć jednocześnie nie umiał powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

\- Yuuri, tak się nie robi. Właśnie obudziłeś pradawne bóstwo, śpiące w tych gorących źródłach od wieków. _Nu pagadi_! - powiedział i nieoczekiwanie uderzył dłonią w wodę, rozchlapując ją w kierunku Katsukiego. Yuuri jednak odruchowo się uchylił, a rozbryzg trafił w znajdującego się obok Taja.

\- Och... - Phichit przetarł mokrą twarz i spojrzał na Viktora z niedowierzaniem. Zaraz potem wstał, uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zasłonił twarz rozcapierzoną dłonią. Drugą rękę wyciągnął nieco na bok, tworząc pełną dramatyzmu figurę. - Sorry, Viktor, masz pecha. Nie pozwolę ci tknąć Yuuriego choćby palcem. Nigdy nie byłeś moim idolem, ale od dziś jesteś moim wrogiem.

Przez kilka sekund trwał w swojej walecznej pozie, ale już po chwili nie wytrzymał zaczął dygotać, rozbawiony.

\- Zawsze chciałem powiedzieć coś tak kozackiego - zaśmiał się.

\- Phichit, rzuć Japończyka, a nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda. - Viktor wycelował w przeciwnika palec.

Taj odwrócił twarz prawym profilem i przyłożył dłoń do czoła, ponownie poważniejąc.

\- Nigdy nie porzucę towarzysza. Ha, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie ma problemu. Miałem dać ci fory i pozwolić zachować życie przez wzgląd na Yuuriego, jednak zmieniłem zdanie. - Chłopak nagle się wyprostował. - Gotuj się do walki!

Phichit uniósł zaciśnięte dłonie i uderzył nimi w taflę wody, powodując sporych rozmiarów rozbryzg. W tym samym czasie Viktor wprowadził w życie swoją strategię.

\- Sam tego chciałeś. Chris, wybieram cię! - śmiejący się Rosjanin skierował dłoń w stronę nie mniej rozbawionego sytuacją kumpla.

\- Tak jest! - odkrzyknął Szwajcar, rzucając się między walczących. Własnymi plecami powstrzymał nadchodzącą falę wody, a potem z dwuznacznym jękiem wpadł do jeziorka.

\- Więc nie masz skrupułów, aby poświęcić towarzyszy, co? Yuuri, to nasza szansa. - Phichit odwrócił się w stronę najbliższych kolegów. - Leo, Guang-Hong, pomóżcie!

Katsuki średnio rozumiał, co tu się właściwie wyprawiało, ale po usłyszeniu "rzuć Japończyka" nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, oglądając pełne filmowego patosu wystąpienie. Kiedy więc przyjaciel zawołał go do pomocy, rozbawiony Yuuri nie mógł nie dołączyć do przedstawienia. Na szybki znak Taja razem z Leo i Guang-Hongiem kucnęli i we czwórkę zanurzyli ręce aż po łokcie.

\- Na mój znak... teraz! - zawołał Phichit. - Super Ekstra Zmasowany Atak Wodnego... Czegoś!

Czterech chłopaków zaczęło młócić wodę, rozbryzgując ją w stronę samotnego Viktora. Ten nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić na tak niesprawiedliwy podział sił. Skrzyżował ręce na wysokości klatki piersiowej, chroniąc się przed dziką techniką, a potem zawołał donośnie:

\- Towarzysze! Wzywam was do broni! Georgi, wesprzyj rosyjskie siły. Michele, przeciwnikiem są młodzi, przystojni mężczyźni, którzy tylko czyhają na twoją siostrę. - Viktor użył swojej wrodzonej charyzmy, która, jak się szybko okazało po dołączeniu do szeregu wezwanych łyżwiarzy, była superefektywnym zagraniem. - Emil, ty... ty po prostu chodź. Trzeba ich powstrzymać przed zatopieniem naszej floty!

\- Nie zapominajcie o mnie! - wyrwał się Kanadyjczyk, podążając za wywołanymi mężczyznami. - Strona, po której walczy król, zawsze zwycięża!

\- Yurio? - Viktor spojrzał wyczekująco na nastolatka, jednak ten uniósł dumnie podbródek.

\- Mowy nie ma - zaperzył się niemal natychmiast. - Wolę dołączyć z Beką do Katsudona.

\- Yurio, nie bądź głupi - nie poddawał się Viktor. - Przejdź na naszą stronę mocy.

\- W życiu! Jeszcze nie zdurniałem, żeby być tam gdzie JJ!

Viktor westchnął ciężko, jakby astmatycznie.

\- Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Prawda jest taka, że jestem twoim...

\- Nawet nie waż się korzystać z tego oklepanego tekstu! - Yurio zamachnął nogą i wyrzucił potężną porcję wody w stronę przeciwnika.

Zaraz potem do walki przyłączył się Beka, naprzemiennie kręcąc rękami młynki i wychlapując kolejne pociski niczym karabin. Podirytowany Yurio i systematyczny Otabek stanowili wystarczająco silną defensywę, żeby skutecznie zająć uwagę całej pięcioosobowej drużyny Viktora. W tym czasie Phichit wraz ze swoimi generałami mogli zarządzić taktyczny odwrót i spokojnie się naradzić.

\- Przykro mi, ale któryś z nas musi się poświęcić - oznajmił smutno Phichit.

\- Jak to? - Guang-Hong był szczerze przerażony, na co Leo położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie na serio. Chodzi o to, że ten, kto wpadnie do wody, zostaje wyeliminowany z gry. Taki... paintball. Chyba.

Yuuri zerknął wyczekująco na przyjaciela.

\- Phichit, jaki jest plan?

\- Będzie brutalnie. - Konspiracyjnie zniżył głos do szeptu. - Trzeba zaatakować... tym.

\- Tym? Chyba nie masz na myśli...? - Katsuki nie dokończył myśli, bo zasłonił usta dłonią.

\- Tak, tym. Widzę, że nadajemy na tych samych falach. Albo nic nie rozumiesz. - Phichit zawahał się. - Nie rozumiesz, prawda?

\- Nic a nic. Ale staram się wczuć w rolę - przyznał z uśmiechem Katsuki.

\- Dobra. - Phichit spojrzał wymownie po zgromadzonych. - Musimy zrzucić bombę.

\- Jaką bombę? - Teraz to Leo miał obawy, czy akcja nie przeradza się w coś niewłaściwego.

\- Człowieka. Na bombę. W skrócie człowieka-bombę. Taki kryptonim operacji - wyłożył łopatologicznie Taj. - Właściwie to nawet mam swojego faworyta do tej misji...

W tym czasie zabójcze combo w postaci Yurio i Otabeka zaczęło powoli tracić siły wobec przeważającej siły wroga. Najmocniej z przeciwników rozchlapywał wodę Michele, który po słowach Viktora zaangażował się w pojedynek nieco bardziej niż powinien.

\- Nie myśl, że nie widziałem, jak Sara na ciebie patrzyła w finale - zwrócił się w stronę Kazacha. - Małomówny typ, ta. To był ewidentny podryw!

Mickey zanurzył głębiej rękę i zgarniając na dłoń nieco wody, wyrzucił ją w kierunku twarzy Otabeka. Ochlapany chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zamknięciem oczu, a ten moment dezorientacji wykorzystał JJ - przyskoczył i zwinnym ruchem podciął ocierającego powieki przeciwnika. Kazach runął na plecy wprost do wody.

\- Ha! To się nazywa skuteczność! - Przybił szybką piątkę z Michelem, a potem zrobił swój markowy gest. - It's JJ style!

\- Beka, nie! - zawołał Yurio za towarzyszem, którego pochłonęła toń, ale było już za późno.

Młody Rosjanin zacisnął usta, zdruzgotany nagłą stratą, jednak zanim na dobre zdążył się załamać, z wody wysunęła się dłoń wraz z uniesionym do góry kciukiem. Znak, że Otabek, czy teraz raczej Pan Jeziora, wierzył w swojego wojowniczego przyjaciela. Moment później dłoń niczym tonący Tytanic powoli zanurzyła się z powrotem, by zniknąć na dobre.

Yurio zebrał się w sobie, nie chcąc pozwolić, żeby poświęcenie kumpla poszło na marne. Spojrzał czujnie na stojącą naprzeciwko piątkę mężczyzn, jednak nie widział innego sposobu jak tylko iść na całość. Odetchnął głęboko, wyciszając umysł niczym do Agape, a potem cicho i drapieżnie rzucił się w stronę JJ'a.. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że chociaż ten jeden raz całkowicie legalnie mógł dać upust swojej niechęci wobec niego. Pozujący mężczyzna nawet nie wyczuł zagrożenia, zdekoncentrowany i obrócony do Yurio bokiem, co chłopak postanowił bez skrupułów wykorzystać. Tuż przed samym Kanadyjczykiem odbił nieco w bok i niczym zawodowy wrestler zwalił się barkiem na plecy mężczyzny. Nie istniał żaden mocarz zdolny oprzeć się temu tygrysiemu skokowi - już po chwili dwóch walczących zniknęło w odmętach stawu.

O naiwni kompani Viktora, jeśli myśleli, że już po wszystkim! Kiedy wysoki gejzer wody opadł, zza niego wyłonił się prawdziwie mrożący krew w żyłach widok - Yuuri, Phichit oraz Leo trzymali Chińczyka za kończyny i wymachiwali nim do przodu i do tyłu. Ich plan były przeraźliwie oczywisty.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec! - zawołał Taj. - Atak zabójczym Guang-Hongiem!

Młodzi mężczyźni wyrzucili rozbujany ludzki pocisk wprost pomiędzy przeciwników. Pech chciał, że Georgi, który stał najbliżej rozbryzgu spowodowanego przez rzuconego na bombę nastolatka, zachwiał się i wpadł do wody razem z Chińczykiem. W ostatnim geście rozpaczy Georgi chwycił za łokieć znajdującego się najbliżej Czecha, lecz zamiast się oprzeć, pociągnął go za sobą w onsenową toń.

\- Guang-Hong, będziemy chwalić twoje męstwo aż do... - Phichit kiwnął kilka razy głową - ...już. Chłopaki! Szarża!

\- Emil! - zawołał Michele za towarzyszem, a potem spojrzał na Yuuriego, zacięcie wzburzającego wodę rękami oraz nogami. - Najpierw napastujesz moją siostrę, a potem zabierasz mi jedynego człowieka, którego znam na tyle długo, że jeszcze nie mam ochoty go zamordować? Katsuki Yuuri, już po tobie!

\- Nie pozwolę!

Teraz Leo w samobójczym ataku skoczył na Włocha i złapał go w pasie. Przytulony Michele wrzasnął i zamarł, totalnie sparaliżowany. Jakby nie dość, że chorobliwie nie cierpiał kontaktu z facetami, to kontakt z nagimi facetami w łaźni należał już do ciężkiego kalibru czynności zakazanych. Obezwładniony i toczący pianę Mickey momentalnie runął do tyłu wraz z uczepionym Amerykaninem.

Na placu boju pozostał już tylko Viktor, Phichit i Yuuri. Dwa na jednego. Wynik wydawał się przesądzony, jednak z jakiegoś powodu Rosjanin wcale nie wydawał się zaniepokojony. Chyba wiedział, jak ten pojedynek musiał się rozstrzygnąć.

\- Phichit, to moja walka. - Katsuki wystawił rękę, powstrzymując kolegę przed ruszeniem do starcia. Potem zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Viktora. - Nie będę miał dla ciebie litości, wiesz? Nawet po starej znajomości.

\- Na to właśnie liczę. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - _Davai_.

Katsuki odetchnął głębiej, po czym zaczął rozchlapywać rękami wodę, ruszając do przodu. Rosjanin odpowiedział tym samym i teraz dwie fale rozbijały się o siebie, wzajemnie eliminując. Kiedy Yuuri znajdował się już dostatecznie blisko, zrobił zdecydowany krok do przodu, odbił się od dna i skoczył na przeciwnika, zamierzając go powalić. Wtedy Viktor drgnął i instynktownie wystawił ręce do przodu, chcąc... chwycić Katsukiego w ramiona?

Było to tak niespodziewane zachowanie, że Japończyk zacisnął oczy, zupełnie ignorując swój plan. Jak to się stało, że skończyli w ten sposób? Przecież chciał tylko spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Viktorem, a nie pojedynkować się z nim na śmierć i życie. Nagle Yuuri przestał przejmować się obecnością innych ludzi, rozkładając ręce do uścisku. Jeśli mógł choć na chwilę objąć ukochanego, przytulić się do jego torsu....

\- Wybacz, przecież walczymy.

Viktor nagle odsunął się w bok, a Yuuri wpadł na twarz do stawu. Wybieg z konkursu krajowego wciąż działał znakomicie.

\- Więc zostaliśmy sami - mruknął poważnie Viktor, zwracając się w kierunku Phichita, jednak Taj zamiast zaśmiać się złowieszczo, z całkiem zaskoczoną miną wskazał na powoli zamierające kręgi na wodzie.

\- Yuuri padł.

\- ....a.

Rosjanin zerknął w miejsce, w którym w wodnej toni właśnie zniknął Katsuki. Fakt, o tym w sumie nie pomyślał. Teraz, kiedy obiekt ich sporu sam się unicestwił, nie istniał żaden powód, aby cokolwiek kontynuować, jednak...

\- Mniejsza. To kwestia honoru - wychrypiał wreszcie Phichit najniższym głosem, na jaki było go stać, a potem uniósł rękę i na modłę Bruce'a Lee wezwał Rosjanina do zadania ostatecznego ciosu.

Viktor kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

\- Słuszna decyzja - zgodził się, stawiając gardę. - Zanim spotka cię śmierć, zdradź mi swe imię, wojowniku.

\- Zwą mnie... Chomiczym Mścicielem.

Phichit schylił się, żeby nabrać w dłonie nieco wody, podczas gdy Viktor dał susa, aby zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans. Kiedy znalazł się odpowiednio blisko, uniósł nogę, wykopując w powietrze sporą falę. Phichit zdążył w tym czasie zaatakować od dołu. Pchnął dłonie z wysokości klatki piersiowej i posłał garść wody prosto w oczy Rosjanina. Potem Taj wykonał błyskawiczny półobrót i zanim Viktor zdołał znów ustać na nogach, uderzył z biodra w bok przeciwnika. Samo to może nie wystarczyłoby, aby go powalić, ale równocześnie z ciosem coś złapało Rosjanina za kostkę i pociągnęło do przodu. Kiedy Viktor padał na wznak, zdołał jedynie zarejestrować kątem oka dwie ciemne czupryny zamiast jednej. Przez jego głowę przemknęło nagłe oświecenie. Asasyn... Wszyscy zapomnieli o Seung-gilu.

Już drugi raz toń zamknęła się nad głową Viktora, pogrążając go w ciepłym niebycie. Trwał tak przez chwilę, aż z oddali dotarł do niego niewyraźny hałas, coś jakby oklaski. No tak, przegrał. Ciekawe doświadczenie.

Rosjanin obrócił się na brzuch i powoli podpłynął w stronę płytszego brzegu, gdzie do tej pory zasiadała cała loża pokonanych, obserwująca walkę z bezpiecznej odległości. Woda w tej części onsenu była nieco wzburzona, co oznaczało, że najpewniej wszyscy wychodzili już z kąpieli, jednak... Mężczyzna dostrzegł w wodzie niewyraźny, odcinający się od kamieni kształt.

"Och, noga. I nawet ją znam."

\- Ijaaa! - wrzasnął Yuuri, czując, jak coś chwyta go za łydkę.

Viktor wyłonił się z wody, siadając w kucki tuż przed wystraszonym Japończykiem. Zgodnie z tym co wydedukował, łyżwiarze przy wtórze ożywionych rozmów powoli zbierali się gorących źródeł, jednak jeden Katsuki wciąż spokojnie siedział w wodzie. Czekał.

\- No cóż... Nie poratowałeś topielca dłonią, więc jako tonący musiałem się chwycić czegoś innego - powiedział z niewinną miną Rosjanin. - Równie ładnego i zgrabnego.

Katsuki zaczerwienił się i pstryknął palcem, ochlapując partnera kilkoma kroplami wody.

\- Akurat.

\- Yuuri, znowu to robisz. Jesteś okropny. - Viktor chwycił się za serce i zaczął się z powrotem zanurzać w toń. - Właśnie dokonałeś tajemnego rytuału pieczętującego bóstwo. Musi teraz na wieki spocząć na dnie gorących źródeł, chyba że w końcu przyznasz, że ma rację.

\- Zaraz, z czym? - dopytywał się nerwowo Yuuri, ale usta Rosjanina znalazły się już pod wodą i słychać było tylko jednostajny bulgot. - Phichit, o co mu znowu chodzi?

\- Dzień dobry, tu Viktor Nikiforov – odparł wychodzący z kąpieli Taj, przedrzeźniając wspomnianego mężczyznę. - Jestem łyżwiarzem, mam dwadzieścia osiem lat oraz fioła na punkcie urody mojego...

\- Dobra, dobra! Łapię! - Katsuki zaczął pospiesznie machać rękami, przypominając sobie o początku onsenowej bitwy. - Viktor, przestań się wygłupiać! Ja... naprawdę... dziękuję, że uważasz mnie za przystojnego.

\- No. Wreszcie. - Rosjanin uniósł podbródek ponad powierzchnię i uśmiechnął się, na co Yuuri odpowiedział tym samym. Phichit na widok przymilających się do siebie mężczyzn westchnął, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.

\- Nawet nie wiecie, gołąbki, jak chciałbym mieć teraz w ręce porządną kamerkę. Ech, postaram się mieć wszystko zapisane tu. - Popukał się kilka razu w skroń. - Póki co jednak...

Phichit przyłożył dłonie do ust.

\- Okej! Zwycięzca oznajmia, że jest głodny i tęskni za mediami społecznościowymi, więc oficjalnie zarządza koniec kąpieli! – zawołał głośno w kierunku wychodzących do przebieralni kolegów, a potem odwrócił się i nachylił konspiracyjnie do Rosjanina. - A ty, Viktor, masz się dziś dobrze zająć Yuurim, zrozumiano? To kara dla przegranego.

Zadowolony mężczyzna rozłożył ręce i odpowiedział cichych, pełnym satysfakcji głosem:

\- Chciałbym zawsze tak przegrywać.

 


	14. Gdzie diabeł mówi "kocham" (NSFW)

***

Viktor i Yuuri wracali właśnie mostem ze wspólnego spaceru po Hasetsu - zwykłej niezobowiązującej wędrówki to tu, to tam, bardziej skupiającej się na podziwianiu siebie nawzajem niż miasta pokrytego szarością wczesnej kwietniowej nocy. Katsukiemu udało się namówić Viktora na spędzenie wieczoru tylko we dwoje, choć na badawcze pytanie co właściwie Yuuri chciałby robić, ten uciekł wzrokiem w bok i speszonym głosem wymamrotał jedynie "chcę być po prostu blisko ciebie". I byli, ręka w rękę, wspominając przeboje onsenowej bitwy, słuchając brzmienia dźwięcznego śmiechu oraz dzieląc się drobnymi niepokojami związanymi z zapasami wieprzowiny dla nieposkromionej grupy łyżwiarzy. Niby nic, ale ze zdumieniem odkryli, jak bardzo ostatnimi czasy obowiązki odciągały ich od siebie. Zapomnieli, jaka przyjemność płynęła z gawędzenia o czymś innym niż o fakturach za wypożyczenie telebimów czy o drżeniu nad każdym zgłaszającym się sponsorem, dla których zaczynało brakować miejsca nawet na suficie Ice Castle. Zresztą, tego nawet gawędzeniem nie można było nazwać. A teraz rozmowa o zacieśniającej się przyjaźni we włosko-czeskim tercecie egzotycznym czy górze pluszowych kotków nieznanego pochodzenia w rękach Yurio mogła właściwie nie mieć końca... Gdyby nie to, że dwie godziny przechadzki minęły już jak sen złoty i teraz moment spoczynku zbliżał się nieuchronnymi krokami wraz ze zbliżaniem się do obleganego przez gości domu.

Po plecach Yuuriego znienacka przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Może powodem było świeże wspomnienie szalonej grupowej kąpieli, a może znać o sobie dawał lęk przed zakończeniem ich wspólnej przechadzki. Niemniej idący obok Viktor również zauważył wyraźne drgnięcie ramion ukochanego i nachylił się w jego stronę.

\- Zimno ci? - zapytał zaniepokojony, ale Katsuki pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, to tylko coś w rodzaju, ja wiem, złego przeczucia? Jakby skądś promieniowała ogromna żądza mordu - wyjaśnił niezbyt precyzyjnie Yuuri.

\- Myślisz, że w Yu-topii dzieje się coś strasznego? - Starszy z mężczyzn nie mógł powstrzymać cichego chichotu. - Kogo obstawiasz? Ja myślę, że to Yurio.

\- Chyba bardziej martwię się o poczytalność Michele'a. - Yuuri na krótki moment rozpogodził się, rozbawiony uwagą, ale w następnej chwili znów sposępniał. - To mogło być zbyt trudne zadanie dla Phichita, żeby ogarnąć taką grupę gości. Mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nie martw się. Phichit to łebski chłopak - uspokajał Viktor. - Jeśli dadzą mu się we znaki, to obstawiam, że wyciągnie swoją broń ostateczną i spróbuje zastraszać ludzi Instagramem.

\- Wiesz co? Nagle zacząłem bać się jeszcze bardziej.

Rosjanin zaśmiał się głośniej, na co Yuuri nie mógł zareagować inaczej niż uśmiechem.

\- Chodź tu do mnie. - Viktor sam przysunął się bliżej Japończyka i oparł o jego ramię. - To nie strach, zrozumiano? Jest ci zimno.

\- Ale przecież już mówiłem, że-

\- Yuuri. - Mężczyzna poruszył palcem wskazującym na boki. - Chyba nie słyszę cię wyraźnie.

Katsuki zaczerwienił się, pojmując, jaką zabawę prowadził właśnie Rosjanin. W gruncie rzeczy nie wydawała się wcale taka zła.

\- Viktor... zimno.

\- Daj rękę. - Splótł swoje palce z palcami Yuuriego. - Teraz lepiej?

\- Yhm - przytaknął rozpromieniony.

Dalej szli w milczeniu, czerpiąc radość ze spokojnej kontynuacji spaceru. Niestety, po kilkunastu minutach zrozumieli, że spotkanie naprawdę dobiega już końca i choć ociągali się z powrotem jak tylko się dało, droga złośliwie nie chciała się wydłużyć. Wkrótce zobaczyli palące się lampiony nad barwną bramą Yu-topii. W ciszy przeszli podwórko i wciąż trzymając się za ręce weszli do zajazdu przez główne drzwi. Za zasłoną prowadzącą do jadalni dało się słyszeć całą gamę podniesionych głosów, jednak ze względu na późną porę w samym przedsionku panował miły spokój. Zdjęli buty, a potem udali się w stronę prywatnej części domu, gdzie przeszli długim korytarzem aż do znajdującego się na samym końcu pokoju Yuuriego.

Viktor odstawił go pod same drzwi, ale kiedy ostatnia wymówka na spędzenie czasu została już wykorzystana, trener uśmiechnął się i pocałował partnera w czoło.

\- Późno już - powiedział jakby z żalem Rosjanin, patrząc na telefon. - Chyba spróbuję jeszcze zadzwonić do Nishigorich, a potem sprawdzę co u naszych gości. Nie czekaj na mnie. Musisz wypocząć przed jutrem.

\- Viktor?

Kiedy mężczyzna już miał odejść, Yuuri chwycił go mocniej za dłoń. Tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby to już był koniec, nie wtedy, kiedy przypomniał sobie jak to jest mieć Viktora tylko dla siebie. Wbił wzrok w ukochanego, pragnąc przekazać mu spojrzeniem co czuł.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś strasznie zapracowany i pewnie wolałbyś odpocząć, ale... - Yuuri zebrał się w sobie. - Nie idź. Zostań ze mną.

\- Yuuri...?

\- Poradzą sobie bez ciebie. A ja nie - mówił cicho, prosząco. - Od dłuższego czasu nic razem nie robiliśmy. Wiem, że po konkursie wszystko powinno stopniowo wracać do normy, tylko że moje serce tego nie pojmuje. Nie wytrzymam do jutra. Potrzebuję cię... teraz.

Zbliżył się i czule pocałował Viktora w usta. Nie zaprotestował. Po pierwszym pocałunku nadszedł drugi, a potem trzeci, każdy lekki i niewinny jak dotyk piórka, lecz niepozbawiony obietnicy na coś więcej. Yuuri chciał w ten sposób zaprzątnąć myśli ukochanego jak tylko się da, sprawić, że zapomni o obowiązkach, o powinnościach, rzeczywistości, gdzie góra, gdzie dół... Że zostanie, dla niego. Gdzieś między siódmym i ósmym - a może już ósmym i dziewiątym? - pocałunkiem Katsuki otworzył drzwi i pociągnął za sobą mężczyznę do środka swojej sypialni. Ten jeden raz postanowił być bezwzględny.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, znaleźli się w pogrążonym w przytulnej szarości pokoju, oświetlanym przez poświatę księżyca, która wdzierała się przez zbyt cienkie zasłony. Yuuri spojrzał wyczekująco na Viktora, jakby chciał mu bezgłośnie powiedzieć, że teraz decyzja należała do niego. A Viktor... Cóż, byłby chyba bezdennie głupi, gdyby w tej chwili się zawahał. Ostrożnie zsunął okulary z nosa Yuuriego, obsypując go pocałunkami po powiekach, po czym odłożył szkła na biurko wraz z naprędce wyłączoną komórką. Choćby lodowisko miało spłynąć wodą, a goście paść od nadmiaru jedzenia, nie chciał pozwolić, aby jakikolwiek telefon przeszkodził mu w kontynuacji cudownie rozpoczętego wieczoru.

Po kilku sekundach rozłąki znów zetknęli się ustami, próbując po omacku zdjąć z siebie nawzajem ubrania - Yuuri pozbył się marynarki Viktora, a ten rozpiął bluzę Katsukiego. Kiedy jednak Yuuri starał się ściągnąć koszulkę partnera, z trudem godząc się na kolejną przerwę między pocałunkami, poczuł przeszkodę tuż za swoimi łydkami. Napierający Rosjanin sprawił, że Yuuri w jednej chwili stracił równowagę, ale zanim zdążył się przestraszyć, padł łagodnie na łóżko, podtrzymywany przez silne ręce. Viktor uśmiechnął się, opierając kolano o materac i pochylając się nad leżącym Yuurim. Chyba nie mógłby się nazwać profesjonalnym łyżwiarzem, gdyby w trakcie ich miłosnego tańca w duecie pozwolił partnerowi na upadek. W końcu ćwiczyli to nie raz i nie dwa, i nie chodziło tu wcale o występy na gali.

W następnej chwili puls Yuuriego znów gwałtownie przyspieszył, gdy zobaczył, jak Viktor sprawnie zdjął koszulkę, odsłaniając swoje pociągające ciało. Takie jasne i gładkie... Boleśnie jasne i gładkie. Najlepszy dowód na to, jak dawno tego nie robili. Japończyk wyciągnął dłonie, gotów na przyjęcie mężczyzny w swoje ramiona. Ale to miało się zmienić. Musiało. Unosząca się miarowo klatka piersiowa Viktora wkrótce do niego przywarła, a biodra znalazły się nad jego prawą nogą. Kolejny raz tej nocy wrócili do pocałunków, coraz szybszych i pełnych pasji. Katsuki objął ukochanego na wysokości szyi i przyciągnął do siebie, chcąc czuć go całym ciałem, a nogę odruchowo zgiął tak, że kolanem otarł się o jego krocze.

Dotyk w czułym miejscu momentalnie otrzeźwił Viktora. Przerwał pieszczoty, spanikowany tym jak daleko poszli w swoich działaniach. Mężczyzna zasłonił usta dłonią, jakby próbował jeszcze bardziej odizolować się od ukochanego. Choć pragnął go tak bardzo, że to aż bolało, wiedział, że nie może sobie pozwolić na więcej, ponieważ Yuuri również chciał wystąpić w jutrzejszym konkursie.

Kiedy Viktor się uspokoił, odsunął rękę i wysilił się na najspokojniejszy, najbardziej rzeczowy ton jaki mógł.

\- Przepraszam, Yuuri. Zagalopowałem się. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Poczekajmy z tym do jutra aż...

\- Viktor.

Yuuri wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Dotknął policzka i przez chwilę czule głaskał Rosjanina po twarzy.

\- Viktor... - szepnął tęsknie jeszcze raz.

Tylko to, nic więcej. Potem powoli przesunął palce aż do warg Viktora, opuszkami dotykając miejsca, którego nie mógł teraz smakować. Rosjanin chwycił dłoń Yuuriego i wtulił się w nią, całując raz za razem w ostatnim akcie desperacji. Starał się nie słyszeć swojego imienia, kusząco wypowiadanego przez Katsukiego, nie myśleć o ustach, których łaknął. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał i skierował wzrok na twarz ukochanego mężczyzny. Zamarł. Spragnione spojrzenie było tak pełne zawodu, że coś ścisnęło Viktora od środka. Nic już nie miało sensu. Nic już nie miało znaczenia...

W mgnieniu oka znów chwycił Yuuriego w ramiona i pocałował go namiętnie, burząc resztki muru, jakim starał się odgrodzić ich obu. Katsuki przymknął oczy, pozwalając, aby język Viktora pieścił go i doprowadzał do szaleństwa. W zamian gładził Rosjanina po nagich plecach, błądząc palcami między kręgosłupem a łopatkami.

\- Czekałem miesiąc - powiedział cicho Yuuri między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. - Nie każ mi czekać ani minuty więcej. Już nigdy.

Viktor uśmiechnął się z czułością, a potem zwolnił tempo, poświęcając część uwagi na rozpinanie guzików w koszuli kochanka. Już nigdy... Nigdy nie odchodź... A może zawsze? Zawsze obok, zawsze na, zawsze w... Zawsze i tylko. Nieskładne frazy zaprzątały mu myśli, a usta wypełniał smak Yuuriego. Słodkie, zapomniane przez pracę doznania. W tym momencie okowy, które sam na siebie założył, chociaż wcześniej obiecywał nigdy nie wypuszczać z rąk raz pochwyconego szczęścia, spadły na podłogę wraz ze strąconą z łóżka koszulką.

Kiedy już uporał się z koszulą Katsukiego, zaczął gładzić palcami odsłoniętą skórę, leniwym, kokieteryjnym ruchem przenosząc się z ramion na tors, z torsu na brzuch. Pocałunki stały się nieco głębsze, dotyk delikatnie łaskotał i rozpalał Yuuriego do niemożliwości, a ściśnięte podbrzusze umykało pod lekkim naciskiem dłoni ukochanego. Viktor tuż przy granicy między drżącą skórą a spodniami zatrzymał rękę, wahając się nad dalszym posunięciem, ale niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, co powinien zrobić. Musiał przeprosić. Teraz, zaraz. We właściwy sposób.

\- Wybacz mi. Jestem idiotą - przyznał, odrywając się od ust mężczyzny i schodząc z pieszczotami niżej. - Wynagrodzę ci to.

Obsypywał pocałunkami najpierw szyję, a potem obojczyki Yuuriego, z zadowoleniem czując, jak oddech Japończyka stał się płytszy. Wargi Viktora znaczyły kolejnym wilgotnymi śladami klatkę piersiową i brzuch, podczas gdy jego dłonie zmysłowo przesuwały się wzdłuż tułowia ukochanego. Odkrywał go na nowo, przypominając sobie o każdym mięśniu i każdym czułym punkcie, które jeszcze do niedawna znał lepiej niż własne ciało. Ale nie zamierzał popełnić drugi raz tego samego błędu. Każdy jęk wydobywający się z gardła Yuuriego znaczył mocniejszym pocałunkiem, tworząc mapę zaczerwienionych śladów. Począwszy od dziś zamierzał studiować ją co noc.

Yuuri chciał protestować, powiedzieć, że wciąż pragnie jego ust tam na górze, ale kiedy Viktor dotarł do podbrzusza, na chwilę stracił dech w piersiach. Fala gorąca i podniecenia sprawiła, że wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, a rękami spazmatycznie chwycił prześcieradło. On również zdążył zapomnieć o tym, jak cudowny i zachłanny zarazem potrafił być Viktor. Co nie znaczyło, że Yuuri również nie pragnął więcej. Kolejne schodzące coraz niżej pieszczoty powodowały, że cały drżał, a nogi mimowolnie rozchyliły się w oczekiwaniu na następny ruch.

Viktor rozpiął spodnie partnera i ściągnął je wraz z bielizną, pozostawiając ukochanego jedynie w rozchełstanej, dość mocno już wymiętej koszuli. W niej wydawał się jeszcze bardziej seksowny niż w całkowitym negliżu... jeśli tak się w ogóle dało. Ale Yuuriemu zawsze się udawało. W końcu stanowił jego muzę, Erosa, któremu zawierzył ciało i duszę. Viktor powoli przeniósł spojrzenie z uniesionej męskości na twarz Japończyka - Yuuri łapczywie chwytał powietrze rozchylonymi ustami, przyglądając się partnerowi na wpół zamglonym z rozkoszy wzrokiem. _Perfect_. Przez moment Viktor napawał się tym widokiem, szczęśliwy, że dane mu było to widzieć, choć zarazem czuł, że pragnienie bliskości zaprowadziło ich obu stanowczo za daleko.

A skoro tak, dystans mógł się już tylko zmniejszać.

Pochylił się, zbliżając usta do przyrodzenia. Opadająca jasnoszara grzywka musnęła Yuuriego po udzie, kiedy Viktor zaczął lizać jego męskość. Tego było już za wiele dla wycieńczonego czekaniem Katsukiego - melodia jęków rozbrzmiała w niewielkim pokoju, a łóżko zatrzeszczało, kiedy zaspokajany mężczyzna na chwilę wygiął się w łuk. Viktor przesuwał się boleśnie powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, tak, żeby nie zostawić nawet jednego wolnego od pocałunków miejsca. Chciał pokazać na milion sposobów jak bardzo pożądał Yuuriego, prześcignąć jego najśmielsze oczekiwania, wynagrodzić każdą sekundę poświęconą na sen zamiast na dotyk. Nieprzyzwoite odgłosy wydawane przez mężczyznę zdawały się osiągać apogeum, gdy Rosjanin pieścił wargami wrażliwą skórę, a koniuszkami palców delikatnie dotykał go w kroczu. W końcu przylgnął językiem do gorącego ciała i kiedy już miał wziął męskość do ust, Yuuri niespodziewanie odzyskał zdolność trzeźwego pojmowania. Szybko położył jedną dłoń na czole kochanka i odsunął go, a drugą ręką się zasłonił.

\- Nie - powstrzymał, oddychając z trudem. - Nie tak.

\- Yuuri, przecież nie chcę, żebyś jutro cierpiał z mojego powodu - wyjaśnił Viktor. - Pragnę cię, ale jeszcze mam na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby nie robić pewnych rzeczy.

Katsuki jakby nie słuchał; wsparł się na łokciach, a potem usiadł. Na chwilę ukrył oczy za dłonią, uspokajając oddech, by w kolejnej odgarnąć włosy do tyłu i spojrzeć poważnie na Viktora. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę, widząc dobrze znany wzrok. Druga gwałtowniejsza strona Yuuriego właśnie przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

\- Jeśli już nie możemy kochać się jak należy, to chociaż męczmy się z tym razem.

Yuuri zdjął koszulę z ramion, po czym rzucił ją na podłogę. Zupełnie zapominając o swoim niedawnym osłabieniu, naparł na Viktora, zmuszając go do wyciągnięcia się na łóżku. Kawałek po kawałku zbliżył się do niego na czworakach niczym drapieżnik do swojej ofiary, przypierając oszołomionego ukochanego do niskiego zagłówka jego... ich półtoraosobowego łóżka. Pewny siebie Viktor między jego nogami wyglądał cudownie, ale z zaskoczeniem było mu równie do twarzy. Yuuri wykorzystał moment konsternacji Rosjanina i sprawnie rozsunął rozporek w jego spodniach.

\- Wiedziałem - stwierdził, czując przez materiał bielizny, że mężczyzna również się podniecił.

Zdjął z Viktora resztę ubrań, a potem usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i przytulił tak, że oba przyrodzenia zetknęły się ze sobą. Dreszcz uniesienia przebiegł przez ramiona Yuuriego. Żadna bariera nie stała im już na drodze. Nadzy, rozpaleni, złaknieni pieszczot przylgnęli do siebie w długim pocałunku, instynktownie ocierając się o siebie nawzajem. W plątaninie spragnionych ciał trudno było pojąć, gdzie zaczynał się jeden, a kończył drugi. Rozkosz stała się dobrem wspólnym.

W końcu Yuuri odsunął się od kochanka, ocierając grzbietem ręki błyszczące od dzielonej śliny usta. To wciąż było za mało, ledwie preludium ich wspólnej udręki. Chwycił w dłonie złączone przyrodzenia, a Viktor objął w pasie coraz śmielej poczynającego sobie partnera.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Rosjanin spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Najzupełniej. - Yuuri uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Przecież jesteś przy mnie. Niby czego mogę jeszcze potrzebować?

Viktor pocałował go przeciągle. Blisko jak tylko się dało, choć wciąż boleśnie daleko.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham... - szepnął.

Nadrobią wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.

Yuuri opuścił wzrok i zaczął poruszać rękami, samemu unosząc się nieznacznie w górę i w dół, jakby chciał wzmóc doznania. Ruch wymagał od niego skupienia, nadania właściwego, wspólnego rytmu ich rozemocjonowanym ciałom. Po chwili oddech znów przyspieszył, a kiedy zerknął na Viktora, który z powagą obserwował jego poczynania, na policzki wystąpił rumieniec zawstydzenia. Dwa oblicza Yuuriego stopiły się w jedno i rozpłynęły w spojrzeniu niebieskich oczu.

\- Viktor. - Katsuki przylgnął do ust mężczyzny, krótkimi, pożądliwymi pocałunkami wymuszając, by partner skupił się na innym zmyśle. - Viktor... Vitya...

Oczy błyszczały mu niesamowicie, jakby jego spełnienie było już blisko, a kosmyki włosów uciekały z nieporadnie zaczesanej grzywki, czyniąc zaczerwienionego Japończyka jeszcze bardziej uwodzicielskim. Za każdym razem kiedy widział tę pociągającą stronę Yuuriego, Viktor miał ochotę oddać mu się bezwzględnie i w całości. Oddychał coraz szybciej, podniecony bliskością Katsukiego przy swojej męskości. Ale tak też było dobrze - dopóty, dopóki tylko mogli być razem.

\- Yuuri. Mój Yuuri - mruczał, pozwalając zdominować się w pocałunkach.

Chwilę potem Rosjanin położył jedną rękę na ruszających się dłoniach. Dotyk cudzych palców na członku sprawił, że Katsuki jęknął i wygiął głowę do tyłu. Odsłonięta szyja stała się łatwym celem dla Viktora, który ciepłym językiem zlizywał dreszcze przebiegające przez ciało kochanka. Yuuri starał się jak mógł, aby zapewnić im jak najwięcej przyjemności, lecz drażniący się z nim mężczyzna stymulował go nieporównywalnie bardziej.

Viktor zmarszczył brwi, czując, że zaraz będzie szczytował. Zacisnął mocniej palce na przesuwających się rytmicznie dłoniach partnera, pochylił się i przytulił policzkiem do rozpalonego obojczyka. Umykające przez pośpiech spółgłoski wreszcie zlały się w jeden przeciągły jęk, a napięcie i tęsknota kumulowane przez ostatnie tygodnie znalazło ujście w drżących z doznawanej rozkoszy dłoniach. Doszedł w momencie, w którym Yuuri wciąż szeptał jego imię, poszukując ustami znajomych ust.

Viktor, czując błogie ukojenie, oderwał się od ramienia by wrócić do bezgłośnego dziękowania Yuuriemu za całą dobroć, jakiej właśnie doświadczył. Suche od pospiesznie połykanego powietrza wargi Katsukiego wreszcie odnalazły właściwą drogę, a język wsunął się głębiej, by zakosztować gorącego wnętrza partnera. Namiętny pocałunek wystarczył, aby po kilku sekundach Yuuri drgnął spazmatycznie i zawołał Viktora po imieniu ostatni głośny raz.

Przyspieszone oddechy obu mężczyzn zlały się w jeden wspólny szmer, a lepka wydzielina powoli popłynęła po ich złączonych dłoniach. Rozgorączkowany Viktor pocałował Yuuriego w bark i wolną ręką zaczął głaskać go czule po plecach. Japończyk opadł na tors narzeczonego, przykładając ucho do jego ramienia.

\- Ja też cię kocham - szepnął Yuuri, wsłuchując się w szalejący puls. Był szczęśliwy jak mało kiedy. - Tęskniłem.

\- Brzmisz, jakbym specjalnie cię unikał. - Viktor mimowolnie musnął nosem szyję Katsukiego.

Yuuri zaśmiał się cicho i przymknął oczy.

\- Może. Dobrze, że już jesteś.

Siedzieli objęci przez jakiś czas, aż ich oddechy zupełnie się nie uspokoiły. Viktor bezwiednie wpatrywał się w resztę łóżka, na którym srebrzysty blask księżyca otulał pogniecioną pościel, uwydatniając wszystkie fantazyjne załamania i fałdy. Poświata spowijała również plecy Japończyka, po których miarowym łagodnym ruchem przesuwały się palce Rosjanina. Katsuki nie miał nic przeciwko, aby wciąż tak trwać, wdychając zapach Viktora, jednak partner wkrótce przełamał panującą ciszę.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął łagodnie. - Miło czuć cię przy sobie, ale raczej trudno będzie nam tak zasnąć.

\- Ach! Przepraszam! - Zaaferowany mężczyzna już chciał się zerwać na równe nogi, ale Viktor powstrzymał go ręką. Tą samą, którą i tak trzymał dłonie Yuuriego oraz całą resztę ich małego zamieszania.

\- Czekaj - powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Najpierw wezmę chusteczki.

Yuuri spojrzał w dół, a kiedy zobaczył w czym rzecz, zaczerwienił się rozbrajająco. Rozbawiony Viktor westchnął, sięgnął po leżące obok łóżka pudełko chusteczek i powoli zaczął ich wycierać. Robił to z takim uczuciem, że serce Katsukiego znów zaczęło przyspieszać. Przełknął ślinę i zacisnął mocniej usta. Przeplatające się wrażenia szorstkości chusteczki oraz ciepłych rąk Viktora czyniły dotyk jeszcze bardziej podniecającym. Jeszcze chwilę temu Yuuri miał ochotę już tylko zasnąć w ramionach mężczyzny i pogrążyć się w miłym błogostanie, jednak teraz ponownie obudziło się w nim pożądanie.

\- Aż trudno uwierzyć, że przed chwilą wykazywałeś się taką inicjatywą - powiedział Viktor, całując Yuuriego w policzek, kiedy tylko udało mu się opanować sytuację. - Nie przejmuj się. Jutro zrobimy jeszcze większy bałagan.

\- Jutro? Tylko nie myśl, że dam ci fory, bo będziesz zmęczony po konkursie. - Spojrzał na Viktora prowokująco.

\- Och? Jesteś taki pewny siebie? - droczył się Rosjanin. - A może wciąż masz siłę na dogrywkę?

Yuuri oblizał wymownie usta, na widok czego w podbrzuszu Viktora zrobiło się gorąco. Jeśli do tej pory miał jeszcze jakieś zamiary, aby wraz ze śpiącym u jego boku Katsukim popracować na laptopie, to wszystkie te plany właśnie runęły z hukiem.

\- Kiedy tylko zechcesz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rozkłada bezradnie ręce*
> 
> Ja wiem, że pewnie pasuje to do fanfika jak pięść do nosa, ale chciałam się jakoś chłopakom zrewanżować za to, że przez właściwie 13 rozdziałów jak coś o nich było, to w kontekście innych postaci albo zupełnie humorystycznie. Co samo w sobie nie jest złe, ale jak się miało cichy miesiąc... Tylko się, biedaki, i tak musiały powstrzymywać przed zawodami.
> 
> I powiem, że nawet jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału. O dziwo. Tylko dlaczego to akurat muszą być seksy?!
> 
> No nic - teraz zostało już tylko grande finale w dwóch ostatnich rozdziałach. Czyli... widzimy się w kolejny piątek!


	15. Hasetsu na lodzie, część 1

***

"Cześć! Nazywam się Katsuki Yuuri i jestem zaliczany do jednych z najlepszych łyżwiarzy figurowych na świecie! Choć mam dwadzieścia cztery lata, wciąż nie zakończyłem kariery sportowej, a na absurdalny dodatek moim narzeczonym jest Viktor Nikiforov... strasznie to wszystko poplątane, czyż nie?" pomyślał, starając się dodać odwagi tym wyimaginowanym wystąpieniem, ale jedyne co poczuł to jeszcze większą presję. I to wszystko dzięki sobie. Brawo, przynajmniej tego mistrzostwa nikt mu nigdy nie zabierze - pucharu w lękach długodystansowych.

Yuuri roztarł lekko spocone dłonie, próbując zachować spokój. Ekscytacja przemieszana z typową dla wystąpień tremą wywracała właśnie w jego żołądku jedno _salto mortale_ za drugim, a krótkowzroczne spojrzenie usilnie starało się znaleźć w przerwie między kotarą choć jeden, spokojny, niekonkursowy punkt. Tylko że wszystko było tutaj jednym wielkim konkursem. Konkursem, na który absolutnie nie miał sił, motywacji, ochoty, głowy, nóg, rąk chyba też nie, za to fantomowy ból czternastego zęba mądrości wydawał się na tyle sugestywny, żeby natentychmiast udać się z nim do stomatologa. O ile dentysta sam nie znajdował się na trybunach.

A przecież tyle razy powtarzał, że nie cierpi występować jako pierwszy, tyle razy! Doskonale wiedział, że na początku wzrok widzów był najbardziej czujny, wszystkie błędy stawały się widoczne jak na dłoni, a pozostawione po zawodniku wrażenie rzutowało na kolejnych występach, stanowiąc bazę dla porównań. Tak bardzo miałby teraz ochotę wrócić do domu i nigdy, przenigdy nie wychodzić z tego ciepłego, pełnego ukochanego mężczyzny łóżka...

Och, to chyba znowu odzywał się w nim znajomy Duch Minionego Łyżwiarstwa, wpędzając w kompleksy większe niż choinka w Rockefeller Center. Postawiona na ramionach Statuy Wolności. Znajdująca się na wieży Eiffla. Na szczycie wieżowca w Tajpej.

Szlag.

A przecież zaraz, za jakieś dwie minuty... zacznie się.

Do hali już od dłuższego czasu spływali widzowie, którzy teraz zajmowali miejsca i rozglądali się ciekawsko po udekorowanym na niebiesko, niewielkim Ice Castle. Nietypowo jak na tak małe miasto jak Hasetsu zewsząd dało się słyszeć rozmowy w różnych językach, uzupełniane przez chichoty, pomruki oraz pogwizdywania, wypowiadane w uniwersalnym dialekcie szeroko pojętego zadowolenia. Potupujący nerwowo Yuuri niemal bezwiednie przyglądał się zza kurtyny tym wszystkim mniej lub bardziej nieznajomym twarzom, jak również zatrważającej ilości rąk trzymających transparenty z nazwiskiem jego oraz wciąż-tak-jakby-trenera-ale-chyba-nie-do-końca-Nikiforova. "Chyba już nikt nie wierzy w niewinność naszej relacji od czasu gali w Barcelonie. Viktor, w coś ty mnie najlepszego wpakował..." stwierdził, wyjątkowo czując się bardziej jak celebryta, a nie sportowiec na zawodach.

Katsuki zaczął nawet zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien zapomnianym japońskim sposobem wypisać sobie "człowieka" na dłoni i nie połknąć go, aby zabić stres, jednak zanim zdążył wykonać jakieś bezsensowne pląsy, do poczekalni wszedł wspomniany powód całego dzisiejszego chaosu. Jeden rzut oka Viktora na znerwicowanego jak zawsze Yuuriego pozwolił mu się wszystkiego domyślić. Rosjanin złapał go za jedną z drżących rąk, po czym uspokajająco pogłaskał kciukiem grzbiet dłoni.

\- Zazdroszczę ci - szepnął ciepło. - Teraz ci czekający widzowie są jak czyste kartki przed zapisaniem, spragnieni po prostu pięknego występu. Możesz grać na ich emocjach jak tylko dusza zapragnie, a oni i tak to pokochają. Zresztą, ciebie nie można nie kochać.

Westchnął, a potem rozsunął suwak bluzy Yuuriego i zdjął okrycie z jego ramion, odsłaniając nieznany kostium. Viktor uniósł brwi, próbując odgadnąć, co Japończyk przygotował na dziś, ale równie szybko się poddał, znów łagodnie spoglądając na ukochanego.

\- Mnie już masz - dodał, podziwiając kreację. - Pamiętaj, pierwsze wrażenie jest tylko jedno. I ty nim dziś władasz.

\- Słaby ze mnie władca. O wiele lepiej sprawdziłby się tu JJ - westchnął zrezygnowany Katsuki.

\- Gadanie - odparł Viktor ze swoim rozbrajającym uśmiechem, a następnie uniósł prawą dłoń Yuuriego do warg i ucałował czule czubki palców. - Poza tym wcale nie twierdzę, że masz władać jako król.

\- A co? Jako prezydent? - nie zrozumiał, na co Viktor tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Kto wie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie i skinął ponaglająco głową. - Już czas.

Ruszył przez czarną kurtynę, pociągając Yuuriego w stronę lodowiska. Niemal natychmiast szum rozmów stał się o wiele głośniejszy, kiedy główna para wieczoru wkroczyła na wypełniony ludźmi obiekt. Podawana z ust do ust informacja szybko zrobiła pełne okrążenie, sprawiając, że poza ciekawskimi widzami również kamery zwróciły się ku nadchodzącym łyżwiarzom. Katsuki zacisnął mocniej zęby i odetchnął przez nos, próbując nie pokazać na swoich policzkach całej tęczy targających nim uczuć: od zzielenienia pod wpływem tremy przez rumieniec zawstydzenia aż po bladość determinacji. Viktor również dostrzegł to nienaturalne skupienie na twarzy Yuuriego, dlatego gdy tylko dotarli do wejścia na lodowisko, obrócił go do siebie i przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Wiedział, że właśnie przyszedł czas na jedną z ich starych motywacyjnych zagrywek. Dźwięk poruszających się pospiesznie migawek aparatów rozległ się zgodną falą, gdy Rosjanin zamarł w wytwornej pozie, przytykając czoło do dłoni Yuuriego i składając mu hołd.

\- Dla mnie jesteś najcudowniejszy - wyznał, spoglądając w górę na zaskoczonego mężczyznę.

\- Wariat - zaśmiał się ledwie słyszalnie Katsuki, czując, jak połowa uwagi zgromadzonych ludzi koncentruje się już nie wokół łyżwiarskiego widowiska, ale kolejnej deklaracji miłości między tym dwojgiem.

Jeśli tego właśnie chcą, niech mają. Nawet nie podejrzewali, jak pokazywanie zwyczajnego szczęścia było łatwiejsze od okiełznania męczących co zawody emocji. Yuuri musnął dłonią szyję Viktora i palcem wskazującym nacisnął lekko na podbródek, zmuszając partnera do powstania. Spojrzał na niego pożądliwie, a potem bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem zbliżył się do ucha, przybierając kuszącą minę.

\- Tylko nigdzie nie odchodź. Musisz mi potrzymać osłony - szepnął, z ledwością powstrzymując się przed parsknięciem.

"Pewnie teraz wszyscy myślą, że obiecałem mu jakieś dzikie harce tuż po konkursie. Bogowie, jakie to zabawne!" Yuuri usłyszał cichy śmiech, potwierdzający, że ukochany sądził dokładnie samo co on o tym tajemniczym wyznaniu na oczach spragnionego tłumu. Odsunął się od Viktora i posłał mu na zakończenie jeszcze zalotne mrugnięcie, które z całą pewnością zostało uwiecznione nie tylko na telebimach oraz w pamięci zgromadzonych, jak również niejednej pamięci, ale telefonu. Mimo to zadowolonemu Yuuriemu było jednak teraz odrobinę bardziej wszystko jedno, kto i co sobie wyobrażał. Żelazne kleszcze tremy wreszcie zelżały, pozwalając łyżwiarzowi ze względnym spokojem doczekać na stuknięcie odblokowanego megafonu i rozpoczęcie dziennikarskiej relacji.

\- Witamy serdecznie wszystkich zgromadzonych na wyjątkowej imprezie pod hasłem "Hasetsu na lodzie"! Organizacji drugiego z rzędu wydarzenia na tym obiekcie również tym razem podjął się wielokrotny złoty medalista, Viktor Nikiforov. Dzięki jego zaangażowaniu już dziś wystąpi przed państwem trzynastka czołowych łyżwiarzy światowej ligi! - zapowiadał entuzjastycznie Morooka wraz z powtarzającym za nim angielskim komentatorem, za co międzynarodowy tłum nagrodził ich gromkimi brawami. - Wybór zawodników nie jest jednak przypadkowy, ponieważ wiąże się z ostatnimi zawodami Grand Prix oraz rozwojem kariery naszego rodzimego łyżwiarza… A skoro już o nim mowa, powitajmy go serdecznie! Przed państwem Katsuki Yuuri!

"Ułaaa… Brzmi, jakbym to ja był tu największą gwiazdą" pomyślał przelotnie Japończyk, kiedy wreszcie wszedł na lodowisko. Mimo szerokiego uśmiechu zimny dreszcz znów przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Swoim występem otworzy dziś towarzyski konkurs, mający podsycić rywalizację między zaprzyjaźnionymi łyżwiarzami. - Dziennikarz kontynuował swój krótki wstęp. - Przez rok Katsuki nie tylko zmienił postrzeganie samego siebie z uwodzicielskiego katsudonu na sportowca światowej klasy, ale też pokazał swoim ubiegłorocznym tematem Grand Prix, że miłość oraz pasja potrafią sprowadzić z powrotem na lód nawet legendę łyżwiarstwa.

Yuuri zatrzymał się na środku lodowiska i przymknął oczy. Przysiągłby, że w mowę Morooki zamieszany był Viktor, ale nie miał im tego za złe... aż tak. Część o powrocie do zawodów była w gruncie rzeczy całkiem niezła, choć na porządnego pstryczka w nos zasługiwało dorzucenie nieśmiertelnego żartu z katsudonem w roli głównej. To miało go rozbawić czy dodatkowo rozproszyć? Niech no tylko wróci do szatni...

Padające na lód światło reflektorów rozbłysło setkami iskier na błękitnej marynarce Katsukiego, oświetlając złote zdobienia znaczące dłonie, ramiona oraz górę pleców. Nie chciał zakładać stroju z gali Grand Prix - tamten stał się wyjątkowy, przeznaczony jedynie do jazdy w duecie wraz z noszącym jego odpowiednik mężczyzną. Yuuri zdecydował się więc poprosić o stworzenie czegoś nowego; czegoś, co łączyłoby marynarkę z programu dowolnego oraz kostium z gali, tak by zaprezentować jakich zmian nieustannie doświadczał, żyjąc u boku ukochanego.

\- W takim razie jeszcze raz powitajmy go gorąco! Przed państwem Katsuki Yuuri w utworze " _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare_ ", rearanżacji programu autorstwa Viktora Nikiforova!

Kolejna fala oklasków połączona z wieloma dopingującymi wiwatami podniosła się z trybun. Niektóre z okrzyków dało się słyszeć wyraźniej niż resztę hałasu, co dotarło również do uszu lekko pokrzepionego łyżwiarza.

\- Trzymaj się!

\- Jesteś super!

\- Yuuri! Powodzenia!

Dwa głosy, _unisono_ , wybiły się z tłumu i zachęciły go do boju. Pierwszy poznałby wszędzie, nawet po ciemku, ale do niego dołączył jeszcze inny znajomy ton, na brzmienie którego łyżwiarz lekko drgnął i rozejrzał po trybunach. Jest, tuż obok Viktora. Jego czupryny nie można było pomylić z niczym innym - Minami, szalony nastolatek, jak zwykle dodawał mu otuchy, również wtedy, gdy sam zainteresowany się tego zupełnie nie spodziewał.

Yuuri odetchnął. Prawda, to nie żaden konkurs tylko zabawa. Był wśród przyjaciół i miał zamiar zaprezentować się dla nich najlepiej jak umie. Chciał uszczęśliwić widownię swoją jazdą. Czerpać radość. I przede wszystkim dać z siebie wszystko jak wszyscy ci ludzie, z jakimi zaprzyjaźnił się przez ostatni rok. Yuuri rozluźnił ramiona i pochylił głowę, nagle odzyskując jasność umysłu.

Nie myśleć, ale czuć.

Muzyka rozbrzmiała długim dźwiękiem klarnetu. Zaczął jak zawsze, od delikatnego wzniesienia ręki w powietrze, a potem zawirował, muskając grzbietem dłoni policzek i przyciskając ją do piersi. Gdy przesunął się do przodu, do melodii dołączył tenor śpiewaka operowego, który właśnie rozpoczynał snuć swą trudną, pełną niepewności opowieść o głosie, łkającym bardzo, bardzo daleko stąd. Łyżwiarz ponownie podniósł dłoń, jakby chciał dotknąć odległego nieba, po czym przyklęknął na jedno kolano i zawirował w pojedynczym obrocie, rozpościerając ręce. Czy to właśnie wyobrażał sobie Viktor? Gwiazdy migoczące ponad kopułą lodowiska, a pośród nich osobę, za którą tęsknił śpiewający mężczyzna? Sunący tyłem łyżwiarz wykonywał kolejne, subtelne kroki, z przejęciem wypatrując tego, kto opuścił bohatera pieśni.

Wreszcie nadeszła pora na elementy techniczne, a wraz z nimi na pierwszy skok – nauczony na potrzeby gali poczwórny lutz. Yuuri przeniósł ciężar na lewą nogę, a czubkiem prawej łyżwy wbił się w lód i wzniósł ponad taflę.

Po wylądowaniu nie miał czasu na wsłuchiwanie się w oklaski zachwyconych widzów, bo już po kilku łagodnych obrotach przyszła pora na następny ruch, znaczący o wiele więcej niż pozostałe. Poczwórny flip. Wykonał go bez wahania, jakby Viktor w jego sercu na chwilę przejął nad nim kontrolę. Tyle razy próbował flipa w ciągu ostatniego roku, że skok chyba powoli stawał się również jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

Gorąca owacja przetoczyła się przez trybuny, a Katsuki wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, myślami znów pogrążając się w prezentowanej historii. Chodź, jestem gotowy, zachęcał. Ze ślizgu do tyłu zgrabnie przeszedł do jazdy przodem i już po chwili wybił się, wykonując potrójnego axla.

Teraz zaczynała się część różniąca występ od wszystkich poprzednich, jakie wykonywał na galach, czy to z Viktorem, czy bez niego. Tutaj, w tym momencie był Yuurim i właśnie przedstawiał długo wyczekiwaną odpowiedź głosu we mgle. Wracał z martwych do osoby, która tęsknie wołała przez okrutnie długi czas. Kiedy tylko usłyszał historię kryjącą się za operą, z której pochodziło " _Stammi Vicino_ ", zrozumiał, jak bardzo ta muzyka pasowała do sytuacji ich obu z momentu ubiegłorocznych mistrzostw świata. Viktor szukał czegoś, co stracił lub właściwie nigdy nie odnalazł, a Katsuki przebywał w stanie zawieszenia, niepewny, czy ma żyć jako łyżwiarz, czy pogrzebać tę część siebie i stać się tylko zwykłym, pracującym w ryokanie człowiekiem.

Łyżwiarz po wykonaniu kilku dostojnych kroków oraz kombinacji piruetów łagodnie przeszedł do własnej interpretacji programu. Przyłożył dłoń do ucha i rozejrzał się, szusując łagodnym łukiem po tafli lodu, aż nie zakończył ruchu obrotem. Kiedy myślał, że z Viktorem już koniec, że ten zawód z Finału Grand Prix w Sochi to dla niego za dużo, jakimś cudem usłyszał prośbę, na którą zapragnął zareagować. Zainspirowany programem dowolnym Rosjanina Yuuri znów zaczął trenować, szukając po omacku właściwej ścieżki.

Flying sit spin, tak jak w oryginale. Z drugiej strony to pewnie było mało romantyczne, że odpowiedź z zaświatów okazała się w rzeczywistości viralem wrzuconym przez dziewczynki Nishigorich do sieci, jednak czy miało to aż takie znaczenie, skoro nagranie spełniło swoje zadanie? Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kończąc piruet, i wyciągnął dłoń nad głowę, by czubkami palców musnąć czule powietrze. Nie miało, tak jak sensu nie miała cała ta historia zgodnie ze słowami piosenki. W końcu trafił swój na swego i romantyczny bohater śpiewający włoską pieśń okazał się tak naprawdę gołym jak go pan Bóg stworzył, moczącym stopy w onsenie łyżwiarzem. Tak… powiedzmy, że stopy.

Po spread eagle skierował się stronę wejścia na lodowisko, zmieniając co chwilę tempo jazdy i kreśląc na pooranej tafli kolejne łagodne łuki. Czy uważnie śledzili jego występ? Nie tylko Viktor, ale i rodzice, Yuuko, Yurio... właśnie, Yurio. Występujący łyżwiarz wziął zamach prawą nogą i obrócił się czterokrotnie, kończąc efektownego salchowa. Patrz, twoje treningi nie poszły na marne. I jeszcze długo nie pójdą. Po raz drugi martwy Yuuri wrócił do żywych, a wisząca na włosku kariera została pochwycona przez dwóch rosyjskich kompanów.

Jakby wpasowując się w ten moment Japończyk wyciągał obie ręce raz za razem, próbując złapać niewidzialne dłonie. Był im wszystkim tak bardzo wdzięczny za wsparcie, że wreszcie szczerze ucieszył się z powstania "Hasetsu na lodzie", bo tylko na lodzie umiał wyrazić w poprawny sposób to, co czuł. A było tego dużo. Błyszczące drobiny lodu wzbiły się w powietrze, kiedy wykonał skomplikowaną kombinację potrójny axel - potrójny loop - podwójny salchow. Nie tylko udawał silnego, ale po trochu, z każdym dniem naprawdę się taki stawał. Oczywiście bez szaleństw - nie miał zamiaru być drugim JJ'em, ale mimo wszystko zauważył, że odważniej wyrażał swoje pragnienia.

"Bądź przy mnie i nigdy nie odchodź" zabrzmiał po włosku głos tenora, dokładnie w chwili, w której pomyślał o swojej rozwijającej się śmiałości. Skomplikowane ruchy ramion wraz ze zmieniającymi się pospiesznie krokami sprawiały, że sekwencja wydawała się podwójnie intensywna. Mimo trudności programu coś napędzało go od środka, dodając sił do wykonywania zdawałoby się niekończącej serii unoszeń dłoni i półobrotów. Rysował lód raz za razem, wykonując z pozoru chaotyczne ruchy, niby szamoczący się w ostatnim porywie życia duch. Wreszcie nie bał się prosić, nie po złożonej obietnicy zdobycia co najmniej pięciu złotych medali. To chyba zajmie całe wieki, przemknęło mu przez myśl na samym początku, ale potem zrozumiał. Przecież o to porozumiewającemu się często za pomocą niedopowiedzeń, metafor i nadinterpretowanych wypowiedzi Viktorowi właśnie chodziło. To była jego własna wersja tej pieśni. Jego... Nie, ich wspólne marzenie o spędzeniu reszty życia razem. Wraz z połyskującymi na serdecznych palcach prawych dłoni obrączkami naprawdę stopili się w jedność.

Tuż po chwili wyskoczył i wylądował potrójnego lutza. Choreografia zawierała tak wiele różnych skoków, jakby miała wyrazić na ile sposobów bohater próbował dotrzeć do utraconej osoby, nierzadko chwytając się najbardziej desperackich i trudnych rozwiązań. To niesamowite, że mimo upływu czasu ten program wciąż zadziwiała go na nowo, odkrywał w nim kolejne niuanse, dostrzegał więcej, raz za razem. Katsuki z gracją przesunął się do przodu i zrobił powolny, jakby nieco melancholijny obrót, szykując się do kolejnego elementu. Wykonanie potrójnego flipa również zakończyło się sukcesem.

Wreszcie zaczął wypychać ręce sprzed piersi, niby kochanek zalotnie wzywający do podążenia za nim. Cofał się jednostajnym tempem, wpatrując się w jeden punkt przed sobą, gdzieś pomiędzy widzami siedzącymi na trybunach. Oczyma wyobraźni widział tam jednak Viktora, do którego kierował swoje nieme wezwanie. "Patrz tylko na mnie" prosił, wykonując łuk na lewo, by przygotować się do ostatniej kombinacji: poczwórnego toeloopa poprzedzającego potrójnego toeloopa. Podjechał tyłem na lewej nodze, a potem przeniósł środek ciężkości i wsparł się na prawej stopie, drugą z łyżew wbijając w lód. Ostatni lot ducha, zanim nie opadnie na ziemię, by połączyć się z ukochanym już na zawsze.

Yuuri wykończył oba skoki, lądując czysto wszystkie zaplanowane poczwórne. Choć w środku nie posiadał się z radości, że dał radę, ze skupieniem na twarzy wciąż odgrywał zaplanowaną rolę. Na samym środku lodowiska nieznacznie wyhamował, po czym ustawił ciało do kombinacji piruetów, zaczynając od pozycji wagi. Jeszcze moment, jeszcze tylko ten jeden pożegnalny taniec, zanim tęskna pieśń przeminie, zmieniając się w słodką rzeczywistość.

Wirujący Yuuri poruszał się coraz szybciej. Z piruetu siadanego stopniowo zaczął się prostować - przesunął ręce wzdłuż ciała, przyciągając kończyny do siebie, potem przez chwilę trzymał je przyciśnięte do torsu, aż wreszcie wyciągnął dłonie nad głowę w klasycznej baletowej pozycji. Orkiestrowy akompaniament również osiągał właśnie szczyty tonacji, wzbijając się ponad każdy poprzedni dźwięk o kolejną odrobinę. Mężczyzna zrobił ostatni gwałtowny wymach rękami i, unosząc twarz w stronę sklepienia, położył dłonie na ramionach, zamykając w objęciach samego siebie - zarówno tego rzeczywistego, jak i ducha, który wraz z nim tańczył przez cały ten czas. I kiedy wydawało się, że muzyka nie rozbrzmi już wyżej, ostatnia nuta zadźwięczała ze szczególną siłą, po czym rozmyła się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dalekie, podniosłe echo.

Wstrzymujący oddech Yuuri wreszcie nabrał głęboko powietrza i zaczął pospiesznie dyszeć, dopuszczając do siebie okrutne zmęczenie po właśnie zakończonym pokazie. Już. Nareszcie.

Cisza, jaka zapadła na czas trzymania finalnej pozy, szybko została przerwana przez gorącą owację. Zachwyceni ludzie wykrzykiwali gratulacje, a na lód posypały się salwy maskotek oraz bukietów kwiatów. Na taflę zaraz wskoczyły jeszcze dwie dziewczynki, zgarniając liczne podarki z zasłanego pluszakami oraz kwiatami lodu. Katsuki wyprostował się i uniósł rękę, po kolei dziękując ludziom z każdej strony trybun za wsparcie. Gdzieś tam dojrzał różowy transparent wymalowany przez Minako-sensei, jak zawsze zawzięcie dopingującej swojego utalentowanego podopiecznego. Z innej części hali śmignęła ruda grzywka Minamiego oraz wściekle zielona komórka Phichita, uwieczniająca cały występ przez niezwykle dumnego przyjaciela, a obok zobaczył raźno skaczącego Emila, uwieszonego na szyi popłakującego Michele'a. Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc z pozytywnej reakcji kolegów.

W końcu łyżwiarz skłonił się po raz ostatni, a potem odepchnął się od lodu i ruszył, szusując ku przerwie w bandzie. Trema zniknęła, a zamiast niej pojawiły się przyjemne motyle satysfakcji, wprawiając zmęczonego łyżwiarza w dobry nastrój. Szkoda, że nie czuł ich częściej… Szybko jednak zadowolenie Yuuriego ustąpiło miejsca lekkiej niepewności, kiedy mimo usilnego rozglądania się po najbliższym sektorze nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec sylwetki Viktora. Zamiast tego przy wejściu spotkał Otabeka, który miał wystąpić jako drugi - Kazach wciąż spokojnie oklaskiwał dopiero co skończony i wciąż żywo komentowany występ kolegi.

\- Tam jest - zdradził krótko, wskazując miejsce niedaleko kotary dzielącej halę od szatni, po czym podał mu osłony.

Yuuri kiwnął głową, dziękując za pomoc, i zszedł z lodowiska. Przy wtórze grzechotu łyżew oraz własnego posapywania powoli dotarł pod ścianę, gdzie w milczeniu stał Rosjanin. Tak trudno było wyczytać cokolwiek z jego miny, że łyżwiarza ogarnął nieuzasadniony, lecz wciąż dusząco ciężki niepokój. Może nie powinien zmieniać kroków bez konsultacji? Robić samodzielnie trzeciej wersji „ _Stammi Vicino_ ”? Albo źle zinterpretował cały program?

\- Viktor? - odezwał się, nerwowo mnąc palcami złoto-czarny rękaw kostiumu. - Czy coś się sta...

Przerwał, niespodziewanie czując, jak okryte skórzanymi rękawiczkami dłonie mężczyzny obejmują jego twarz i przyciągają ku sobie. Yuuri wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy, które wyrażały coś na skraju niedowierzania, rozczulenia i zupełnej bezradności.

\- Vi-Viktor? - odważył się powtórzyć raz jeszcze, po czym sięgnął dłonią do policzka ukochanego.

Pod wpływem dotyku Viktor wreszcie zareagował. Przymknął powieki i zbliżył, przyciskając usta do odsłoniętego czoła Yuuriego. To nie było nic wielkiego, po prostu zwykła czułość, ale niewinny odruch zapoczątkowany przez zwykle śmieszkującego mężczyznę świadczył o tym, że się wzruszył. I to chyba bardziej niż bardzo, skoro po skończonym całusie wciąż nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Gdzieś tam, w środku, wielki pan Nikiforov zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować na wezwanie ukochanego. Ach, więc udało się. Jak dobrze...

Ciepły uścisk, który nastąpił potem, od razu pozbawił Katsukiego resztek zbędnych myśli.

\- Yuuri, to było wspaniałe. - Viktor przycisnął go mocniej do piersi. - Mimo że doskonale znam ten program, wciąż mnie zaskakuje.

\- Mnie też - wyznał, wtulając się w Rosjanina. - Wybrałem " _Stammi Vicino_ ", bo naprawdę dużo dla mnie znaczy. Pomyślałem, że pasuje na sam początek imprezy, no i od tego tak jakby zaczęło się nasze ostatnie Grand Prix, ale... Jednocześnie głupio mi było używać twojej wersji. Chciałem cię jakoś zaskoczyć. Bardziej.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho. Robienie niespodzianek stało się ich prawdziwą chorobą zawodową, na dodatek przenoszoną coraz częściej na grunt uczuciowy. Ale dopóki chodziło o miłe uczucia, zupełnie nie miał nic przeciwko nim.

\- A tak się bałeś... - zauważył, głaskając po plecach zmęczonego łyżwiarza. - Dobra robota. Spisałeś się dziś na medal. I to absolutnie szczerozłoty.

Jeszcze raz złożył niewielki pocałunek na skroni Yuuriego, muskając ustami opadające na czoło czarne kosmyki, po czym wtulił się w gorący od ruchu i rozczulenia policzek. I zastygli tak, trzymając się w objęciach i świętując w milczeniu mały sukces połowy ich okropnie zaskakującego duetu.

I to jeszcze nie raz zaskakującego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No dobra, nastąpiła lekka zmiana planów - ze względu na rozmiar ostatnich rozdziałów oraz nierównomierne rozmieszczenie akcji zdecydowałam się podzielić dwa rozdziały na trzy. Co zrobić, jak pacing nie taki, a beta, choć regularnie brak jej czasu, zwykle dobrze radzi? Tekstu na szczęście nie brakuje.
> 
> Opisanie całej sceny przejazdu było dla mnie wielkim wyzwaniem, szczególnie pod technicznym kątem. Jestem świeżą fanką łyżwiarstwa, na wielu rzeczach jeszcze się nie znam, zacieszam, kiedy zauważę axla, ale jednocześnie sama chciałam zrobić coś... serious. Żeby czuć było maksimum lodu w tych "Jurkach na lodzie". Na szczęście cierpliwa wiki i zapętlane w kółko odcinki YOI dopomogły mi jak się tylko dało. A, i jestem gupia, bo nie lubię naszego Rittbergera na określenie loopa.
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o strój Yuuriego to opierałam się na fanowskiej pokolorowanej wersji oficjalnego projektu, który można było zobaczyć na wystawie stworzonej w bodajże... grudniu zeszłego roku? Jakoś tak. W każdym razie teorie spiskowe na temat czasu powstania 12 odcinka sprawiły, że wielu ludzi uważa, że ten strój miał być pierwotnie strojem Yuuriego z gali. A że jest w nim wiele podobieństwa do Viktorowego ze "Stammi Vicino", to cóż... wyobraźnia moja popłynęła dość konkretnie.
> 
> A jak już przy tym jesteśmy - zamiast "Stay close to me" używam zapisu włoskiego, ponieważ taki jest poprawniejszy. Było, nie było, to włoska pieśń z włoskiej opery. Mogłam pokusić się o polską wersję (tak jak w anime mówią tytuł po japońsku), ale że jest ze mnie tłumaczeniowa padaka, to chciałam oszczędzić sobie wstydu i lirycznych uniesień. I tak było ich mnóstwo.
> 
> Historia tej opery na szczęście jest sensowniejsza niż fabuła Phichitowego "Króla i łyżwiarza" :"D Choć mimo wszystko jest zagmatwana, bo nie wiadomo, czy duch, do którego mówi śpiewak, wraca, czy sobie niecnota znalazła nowego towarzysza... Ale ciekawe jest to, że chociaż śpiewa facet, jednocześnie treść również kierowana jest do faceta (wskazuje na to pewna forma użyta we włoskiej wersji).
> 
> Także tak... Więc jednak czekają nas jeszcze dwa oficjalne spotkania z "Hasetsu na lodzie". Kto teraz wystąpi? Co przygotował Viktor? Kto kogo zaskoczy? Kto wygra konkurs? Gdzie jest Phichit? Kto pocałuje księ... albo nie, tego się jeszcze nie dowiecie XD Ale na część pytań znajdziecie odpowiedź już za tydzień ;)


	16. Hasetsu na lodzie, część 2

***

Na uboczu, tuż obok wejścia do szatni, w bezruchu trwał pewien rosyjsko-japoński duet. Ktoś postronny mógłby stwierdzić, że imprezy o charakterze z leksza międzynarodowym, odbywające się w rodzinnych miastach pewnych utytułowanych sportowców pewnie nie należały do ścisłej czołówki momentów, które należało wybierać na romantyczne przytulanki, ale szczerze mówiąc... cokolwiek. W końcu miłość była ślepa jak kret, przyzwoitość głupia jak but, a nadzieja matką frajerów.

Zatopieni w swoich ramionach Viktor i Yuuri po prostu stali, a świat wokół nich po prostu istniał. Ziemia się kręciła wokół własnej osi, odległe gwiazdy wybuchały lub zapadały się do wewnątrz, grawitacja ciągnęła swój do swego... Cały filozoficzno-fizyczny bełkot miał się najzupełniej dobrze, a w mikro- i makroskali wszechświata wszystko poruszało się tym samym torem co zwykle, zupełnie nie przejmując się istnieniem dwóch kochających się łyżwiarzy w wielkim planie ludzkości. A oni w odwecie nie przejmowali się nikim innym. Nawet sporadyczne komentarze ani wskazujące na nich palce nie były w stanie zniszczyć im tej chwili - tak naprawdękonkurs mógłby się skończyć, ludzie wyjść, światła pogasnąć, a i tak nie ruszyliby się ani o jotę. 

Tylko co innego plany, a co innego rzeczywistość. Życie było okrutne. I miało niezwykle partackie poczucie humoru.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri... Tak się zastanawiałem, że gdybyś naprawdę chciał pokazać taniec, od którego wszystko się zaczęło... - Kiedy Viktor wreszcie się odezwał, zniżył głos tak, aby słyszał go tylko partner. Hipnotyczny szept brzmiał jakby za chwilę miało paść wielkie wyznanie. - ...musielibyśmy postawić na środku lodowiska naprawdę dużą rurę...

Pełne wyrzutu szturchnięcie natychmiast sprowadziło atmosferę na ziemię. Cóż, właściwie to ją zestrzeliło.

\- Viktor! - sapnął Yuuri, patrząc z mieszaniną niedowierzania i zakłopotania.

\- Żartowałem. - Viktor zaśmiał się, pozwalając sobie na ostatnie muśnięcie nosem w policzek Yuuriego i wyswobodził z jego objęć. Rozłożył przewieszoną przez łokieć bluzę i narzucił ją na ramiona zmarzniętego łyżwiarza, a potem chwycił jego prawą dłoń i ucałował obrączkę. - Ale dobrze, że już się rozpogodziłeś. Nigdy więcej nie chciałbym cię oglądać tak smutnego jak przed chwilą.

\- Smutny? - wypalił nieco głośniej Yuuri, zdziwiony nowiną, na co ktoś inny postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.

Spomiędzy zasłony wychynęła znajoma, nieco kwadratowa twarz wraz z całą solidnie zbudowaną resztą ciała.

\- Mało powiedziane. - Potupujący raźno Nishigori uniósł dłoń na powitanie, a potem pokręcił głową, ni to na widok obściskującej się pary, ni to na kolejny popis nieuświadomienia Katsukiego. - Tak się wczułeś, że myślałem, że Yuuko zapłacze mi sięna śmierć. Zresztą, właśnie poszła po chusteczki.

\- Yuuriś, byłeś cudooowny! - Zza pleców Takeshiego dało się słyszeć coraz głośniejsze pochlipywanie, świadczące o tym, że obgadywana właśnie wróciła ze znajomym pokrowcem w kształcie Makkachina.

\- Oho, o wilku mowa. Idzie moja primadonna wzruszeń. - Wzdychający mąż zgarnął kobietę w ramiona, nie chcąc być gorszy niż migdalący się mężczyźni. - Na następny sezon wybierzcie jakieś weselsze motywy, dobrze? Na przykład mambo od Seung-gila.

\- To też byłoby cudooowne - załkała Yuuko.

Yuuri i Viktor zaśmiali się, w ramach pocieszenia głaskając kobietę po plecach i zapewniając, że następnym razem z całą pewnością poproszą Yurio o wybranie im jakichś rockowych kawałków. Zanim jednak wsiąknęli na dobre w dyskusję dotyczącą przyszłego sezonu, nad ich głowami rozbrzmiała podniosła melodia dziewiątej symfonii Bethoveena, obwieszczająca, że właśnie jeździć zaczął Otabek. Para mężczyzn postanowiła na chwilę przenieść się bliżej lodowiska, do strefy, gdzie bandę okupowali czekający na swoją kolej łyżwiarze. Chris słuchający na słuchawkach muzyki mrugnął okiem, a Emil, w trzech czwartych zagłębiony w rozmowie z ulubionym rodzeństwem, na ich widok przyjaźnie pomachał ręką.

\- Muszę uciekać na rozgrzewkę - powiedział przepraszającym tonem Viktor, kiedy odstawił Yuuriego na miejsce. - Oglądaj za nas obu. Niedługo do ciebie dołączę.

\- Dobrze. - Ścisnął partnera za rękę, dodając mu otuchy.

\- Widzimy się przed występem. - Rosjanin pogładził kciukiem dłoń Yuuriego i w końcu puścił go, ruszając z powrotem w stronę szatni. W połowie drogi jednak nieco zwolnił i jeszcze raz obejrzał się za siebie. Kiedy napotkał wzrok ukochanego, uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Yuuri mimowolnie uniósł dłoń.

\- To jest legalne? - Jak spod ziemi wyrósł przy nim Phichit, z wrodzoną swobodą kładąc łokieć na ramieniu zadowolonego, machającego ręką na pożegnanie Japończyka.

\- Nie jest. Ale nie zabronisz mi tego - odparł zaczepnie. Po pokazie wszystko od razu stało się trochę łatwiejsze, nawet słowne przepychanki z przyjacielem o najbardziej ciętym języku świata. - Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem, że nie odpuścisz robienia nam zdjęć.

\- No wiesz co? - Taj trącił Yuuriego w policzek. - Powinieneś mi raczej podziękować za to, że uratowałem waszą strefę komfortu od niepowołanej interwencji największego fana numer dwa.

\- Dwa? - zdziwił się. Doskonale znał pierwszego, ba, ten fan właśnie się o niego opierał, ale niby kim miałby...

\- Yuuri! - zapłakał tuż obok Minami, wchodząc w standardowy tryb zachwytu nad starszym kolegą po fachu.

"No przecież" westchnął w myślach. Phichit nagle zyskał w jego oczach jakieś milion punktów do obrony prywatności, a ich przyjaźń właśnie wyewoluowała na kolejny poziom zażyłości, o ile mógł zaryzykować gierkową przenośnię. Tymczasem nastolatek zaczął obskakiwać Yuuriego z każdej strony niczym zachwycony psiak, z nabożną czcią muskając powietrze wokół kostiumu.

\- Byłeś jeszcze wspanialszy niż zwykle! A ten strój... Ze złote zdobienia... Jak prawdziwy książę! Cudo! Błagam, pozwól mi to wykorzystać w kolejnym sezonie! - wychwalał.

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Wolał bezpiecznie przekierować temat z siebie na cokolwiek innego. - Słyszałem twój doping. Bardzo mi pomógł, dziękuję.

Minami, wciąż w trybie rozhukanego wielbiciela Katsukiego, złapał się za policzki i zakołysał biodrami na boki.

\- To naprawdę nic! Tak naprawdę na samym początku chciałem zorganizować całą grupę wsparcia i sztandary, i bębny...

\- B-b-bębny? - Jak go nie zmógł wysiłek fizyczny, tak słowa Minamiego niemal powaliły Yuuriego na deski.

\- Aha. Żeby było nas dobrze słychać - wyszczerzył się, dumny z własnej inwencji.

\- A teraz nie było? - zaśmiał się ktoś inny. Leo właśnie przydreptał z drugiego krańca łyżwiarskiego sektora, aby powitać przybyłych. - Razem z Viktorem zachowywali się jak niepokorne fanki na koncercie ukochanego idola.

\- Brakowało im tylko transparentu z serduszkami - Zza Amerykanina zaraz wychylił się nieodłączny Guang-Hong, połyskując swoim różowym smartfonem.- Yuuri, jakby coś to wszystko nagrałem. Potem prześlę ci filmik... Znaczy, link do filmiku. Właśnie, ile jest teraz u ciebie, Leo?

Amerykanin rzucił okiem na konto na Facebooku.

\- Grubo ponad sześć tysi. A u ciebie?

\- Osiem i pół. I to zaledwie w dziesięć minut. - Chłopak uniósł triumfalnie dłoń, a Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego bezradnego westchnięcia.

\- P-pan Leo! Pan Guang-Hong! - W oczach Minamiego niemal pojawiły się łzy zachwytu na widok nowych łyżwiarzy. Mimo wszystko chyba nie był przygotowany na tyle sław światowego formatu na tak małej przestrzeni, szczególnie że przed chwilą pozytywnie skomentowali oni jego żywy doping. - To prawdziwy zaszczyt móc panów poznać!

\- Ach, więc to ty jesteś zastępcą oficjalnego fanklubu Yuuriego? Miło cię poznać. - Amerykanin skinął głową, a Katsuki zmrużył oczy, słysząc swoje imię pośród skupiska słów zwykle związanych z Viktorem albo Yurio. "Oficjalnego? Czy ja się przesłyszałem, czy Phichit znowu zrobił coś bez mojej wiedzy?"

\- Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, prawda? Nie zwracaj uwagi na uprzejmości - uspokoił Chińczyk i uśmiechnął się, wyciągając w kierunku japońskiego łyżwiarza rękę na powitanie. - W końcu pewnie niedługo spotkamy się na jednym lodowisku.

\- Oczywiście! Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy! - odparł z nowym zapałem Minami. Chwycił dłoń Guang-Honga i potrząsnął nią energicznie, o mało nie wyrywając jej z barku filigranowego łyżwiarza.

\- Nasza wesoła rodzinka rozrasta się w zawrotnym tempie. - Phichit wyszczerzył zęby, robiąc fotki zapoznającym się kolegom. - Aż trudno będzie o chwilę prywatności. Rozumiem, że po występie Viktora znów mam wkroczyć do akcji?

\- Wiszę ci obiad... "prezesie". - odpowiedział półgębkiem Yuuri, który choć wciąż miło się uśmiechał, to ton jego szeptu był z lekka ironiczny.

\- Hahaha. Możesz mi oddać za ramen, którym wczoraj musiałem przekupić chłopaków - zaproponował Taj, ale kiedy napotkał pytający wzrok przyjaciela, zbył go tylko machnięciem ręki. - Dobra, potem. My tu gadu-gadu, a Otabek pewnie kończy występ. Skupmy się na nim.

Yuuri skinął głową, przyznając mu rację. Rozmowa mogła poczekać. W końcu w dzisiejszych zawodach nie chodziło tylko o liczenie punktów czy czekanie na werdykt, ale o dzielenie się własnymi historiami, zapisanymi wgłębieniami łyżew na lodzie.

Zamilkli, kierując spojrzenia w stronę lodowiska. Trafili na moment tuż przed poczwórnym salchowem; skok w wykonaniu Kazacha nie miał w sobie lekkości Yurio - był zdecydowanie bardziej stanowczy, trochę przyciężki. Mimo to łyżwiarz nie wahał się ani przez moment, nie bał się podjąć rzuconej przez samego siebie rękawicy. Yuuri przełknął ślinę. Nie wiedział, czy też by tak potrafił, ale na pewno podziwiał młodszego kolegę za jego determinację.

Potrójny flip, loop i potrójny salchow. Chór wyśpiewywał kolejne, coraz wyższe dźwięki w tonacji, a Otabek zaczął wirować w zaciekłej sekwencji kroków. Jego walka toczyła się nie tylko w głowie, ale czuć ją było w każdym stąpnięciu oraz uniesieniu dłoni. To też była miłość, choć innego rodzaju: przede wszystkim odczuwało się w tym występie miłość do ojczyzny, chęć oddania jej wszystkiego, co w człowieku najlepsze. Cel, za którym kryła się wzniosła idea. Ścieżka prowadząca wyłącznie przed siebie. I cała ta barwna paleta wzniosłych emocji drzemała w jednym, dumnym, osiemnastoletnim chłopaku.

Zdecydowany krok w prawo rozbrzmiał lodowym echem po hali, a potem Otabek ruszył do najazdu, by wykonać ostatni skok - potrójnego loopa. Z niezwykłym oddaniem dążył do tego, aby to właśnie poprzez łyżwy przekazać swoją historię. Nie miał jakichś szczególnych predyspozycji, wręcz przeciwnie, ciało nie pozwalało mu się równać z wieloma zawodnikami o baletowym zacięciu, a mimo to dawał z siebie wszystko. Bez pardonu, bez wymówek. Podskoczył i kucnął, wykonując piruet w pozycji siadu, powoli, stopniowo prostując się w nieprzerwanych obrotach. Katsuki kątem oka zauważył, że zgromadzeni łyżwiarze mieli równie zacięte wyrazy twarzy co występujący chłopak: wyprężony Michele stał z rękami założonymi na piersi, Chris mimo własnej muzyki grającej przez słuchawki wbijał uważnie wzrok w Kazacha, a Phichit, dość nietypowo jak na niego, nie uśmiechał się. Każdy na swój sposób przeżywał ten program, mając w pamięci myśl, że to, co robią, w pewien sposób reprezentowało ich kraje. To była ważna lekcja dla nich wszystkich.

Chór kończył popis wraz ze skocznymi taktami skrzypiec wybijającymi się ponad resztę orkiestry. Otabek zawirował, wysuwając lewą dłoń przed siebie, aż w końcu wyjechał z piruetu. Wykonał tyłem ostatnie dwa obroty i zamarł, unosząc dłonie nad siebie, jakby w geście modlitwy, jednak nie wdzięcznej, subtelnej, ale niczym wojownik proszący o siłę. Chyba nie mógł wybrać lepszej pozy na zakończenie swojego programu.

Zagrzmiały oklaski niemal tak samo podniosłe jak muzyka niemieckiego kompozytora. Yuuri i Phichit również przyłączyli się do wiwatów, porwani przez falę ogólnego nastroju.

\- Nooo, to było świetne - przyznał Taj. Nawet taki wesołek jak on był pod wielkim wrażeniem przekazu. Odetchnął głębiej, by wyrwać się ze szponów zadumy, i już w zwyczajny Phichitowy sposób klepnął przyjaciela po plecach. - Ale na mnie też już pora. Jadę szósty. Zacznę wcześniej, żeby móc cię wesprzeć w odpowiednim momencie. Może przy okazji Minami pomoże mi w rozgrzewce.

\- Jesteś wielki. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Raczej piekielnie ciekawski - stwierdził prostodusznie kumpel. - I ty o tym wiesz najlepiej.

Mrugnął jeszcze okiem i ruszył w stronę zacisznej szatni. Yuuri pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową i wrócił do śledzenia kłaniającego się Otabeka... to znaczy wróciłby, gdyby oburzone wołanie nie kazało mu się odwrócić z powrotem.

\- Ej! A mi to już nie pomachasz? Ja też się obejrzałem! - krzyknął Phichit, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w pobliżu. - Żądam Viktorouprawnienia!

\- Phichit! - jęknął z zażenowaniem Katsuki, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

\- O! Dobra! Może być! - Chłopak zaśmiał się na głos, chwytając za zasłony. - Przynajmniej senpai mnie zanotował...!

Yuuri oparł się czołem o bandę, ignorując huczące w czaszce echo znajomego chichotu oraz okazjonalne radosne poparskiwanie pozostałych łyżwiarzy. Tajska maszynka do robienia wiochy działała wzorowo. Co ten Phichit...

Nie podniósł się nawet w momencie, kiedy zabrzmiała kolejna znana mu melodia - "Partizan Hope" - obwieszczająca, że swój występ rozpoczął JJ. Brak Viktora przy boku, docinki przyjaciela oraz konkursowe przeżycia skutecznie pozbawiły go motywacji do robienia czegokolwiek, co nie wymagało okazjonalnego wdychania albo po prostu istnienia. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w łagodną piosenkę, wyobraźnią nadrabiając brak wizji. Potrzebował chwili na zebranie myśli.

\- Łoł, wyglądasz, jakby właśnie przetargano cię przez wszystkie zawody Grand Prix pod rząd. - Po jakimś czasie do sektora z oczekującymi łyżwiarzami przyszli Yuuko i Takeshi. Nishigori nachylił się nad dogorywającym w ciszy łyżwiarzem. - Co się stało?

\- Prezes mojego fanklubu - mruknął zwięźle, nie unosząc wzroku.

\- Phichit, tak? - zgadł bezbłędnie Takeshi. Cieszył się, że młodszy kolega wreszcie wyszedł do ludzi, ale nieco się martwił, że socjalizowanie powodowało u niego takie wahania nastrojów. - A mógł zabić...

\- Myślałam, że będziesz tu z Viktorem. - Yuuko dla pewnościrozejrzała się dookoła.

\- Występuje jako czwarty. Rozgrzewa się - odparł z wyraźnym zawodem Yuuri, wreszcie odlepiając twarz od bandy. - Nie mogłem z nim pójść, bo wciąż wzbrania się przed pokazaniem mi tego, co przygotował.

\- Oj tam, przejmujesz się. Wiesz, jaki on jest. Uwielbia sekrety tak bardzo, że przez rok nie puścił pary z ust odnośnie tego, jak go uwiodłeś w Sochi! - Nishigori zarechotał dość głośno, trafiając tym samym mężczyznę w nieznośnie czuły punkt. Łyżwiarz wrócił do okupowania ścianki czołem.

\- Yuuri, to nic takiego, każdy ma swoje małe tajemnice. A przecież tę przygotował specjalnie dla ciebie - pocieszyła łagodniej Yuuko. Katsuki spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, na co koleżanka uśmiechnęła się raźno. - Rozchmurz się. Omija cię całe widowisko.

\- No tak, przepraszam - westchnął, biorąc się w garść. - Stare przyzwyczajenia.

Wyprostował się i opierając lekko brzuchem o bandę, zaczął z większą uwagą śledzić poczynania JJ'a. Na ile poznawał układ, chłopak był już w jakiejś połowie występu. "Partizan Hope" przeszło właśnie do kolejnego refrenu, w którym fortepian, gitara i perkusja rozbrzmiały z nową mocą. W piosence czaiła się tak silna tęsknota czy może pragnienie wsparcia drugiej osoby, że Yuuri mimowolnie objął się rękami. Jak na tak pewnego siebie człowieka jak JJ było w nim o wiele więcej bardziej subtelnych emocji niż się spodziewał. Czułość, z jaką dotykał lodu w szerokim hydrobladingu nijak się miała do gwałtownego zachowania nastolatka z programu krótkiego.

Wśród oklasków po potrójnym axlu Yuuri złowił uchem gorący doping Izabelli, stojącej gdzieś po przeciwnej stronie lodowiska. Wciąż było mu głupio, że nie mieli odpowiednio dużo miejsca w Yu-topii, aby zaprosić także narzeczoną JJ'a na łyżwiarską integrację, ale miał wielką nadzieję, że dziewczyna mimo wszystko się nie gniewała. Po Grand Prix zaczęli się całkiem nieźle dogadywać i naprawdę nie chciał, aby nić porozumienia, jaką po pewnych trudnych przejściach nawiązał z kanadyjską parą, naderwała się przez zabranie ukochanego na męską bi... to znaczy - kąpiel w onsenie. Jakkolwiek szalona ona w ostateczności nie była.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Tak wiele się zmieniło przez ostatni sezon i nie chodziło tu tylko o niego - także JJ, doświadczając po raz pierwszy nagłego skoku adrenaliny z powodu zbyt wielkich oczekiwań, stał się inny, jakby trochę pokorniejszy. I tylko ta odrobina lęku sprawiła, że Kanadyjczyk wydawał się jeszcze silniejszy, jakby świadomy własnych ograniczeń, a to czyniło z niego przeciwnika wymagającego bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Yuuri westchnął, widząc pięknego, wysokiego, poczwórnego lutza. Tak jakby do tej pory nie było trudno. "Jeżdżę wśród naprawdę fantastycznych ludzi" pomyślał, gdy JJ płynął w łagodnych obrotach, przygotowany do kolejnej wymagającej kombinacji. "I przez to jeszcze bardziej chcę im wszystkim dorównać."

Potrójny flip, pojedynczy loop oraz potrójny salchow, zupełnie tak jak u Otabeka. Choć chłopaków dzielił zaledwie rok różnicy, wydawali się niesamowicie podobni i różni zarazem. Pewni siebie, waleczni, perfekcyjni, ale w każdym geście widać było przepaść między ich sposobami myślenia. JJ przystanął i rozłożył ręce, prezentując się jury w dumnej pozie, by po chwili dalej kontynuować przejazd. Dokładnie jak teraz - kiedy dla jednego wszystko wydawało się oczywiste, drugi nie uznawał kompromisów i wytrwale dążył do celu. A najciekawsze było to, że każdy na swój sposób miał rację.

Obrót za obrotem młody łyżwiarz podjechał do swojego ostatniego poczwórnego - popisowego loopa. JJ zaryzykował zupełnie jak na Finale Grand Prix, wyskakując do góry z całą siłą, jaka mu pozostała po wyczerpującym przejeździe. Gdy lądował, nie udało mu się uniknąć podparcia ręką, na co Yuuri zareagował grymasem szczerego niepocieszenia. Doskonale wiedział, jak to bolało, bo w końcu podobne problemy sprawiał mu flip. Mimo to wydawało się, że JJ był już zaledwie o milimetr od opanowania skoku o największym stopniu trudności spośród "czwórek" i jeśli tylko dalej zamierzał doskonalić się w takim tempie... biada wszystkim rekordom.

JJ zawirował w finałowym piruecie i z gracją rozłożył ręce ku publiczności, jakby element choreografii był zarazem podziękowaniami dla wiernej widowni. Burza oklasków wydawała się jeszcze głośniejsza niż dwa poprzednie razy, choć może stało się tak dlatego, ponieważ po chwili bezładna masa wiwatów zaczęła układać się w charakterystyczne, krótkie okrzyki:

\- JJ! JJ! JJ! - skandowała wielonarodowa publika.

Yuuri powstrzymał się od tego typu szaleństw, ale wraz z Yuuko i Takeshim dał się skusić na klaskanie w rytm nadawany przez gardła setek fanów. Z niewielkim uśmiechem na twarzy oglądał kłaniającego się Kanadyjczyka, aż wreszcie z błogiej obserwacji wyrwało go znajome, zabarwione rosyjskim akcentem warknięcie.

\- Uch. Miałem nadzieję nigdy więcej nie słyszeć tego jazgotu...

\- Yurio! Już myślałem, że do nas nie przyjdziesz - ucieszył się Katsuki i odszedł od bandy, aby razem z małżeństwem Nishigorich podejść do nastolatka.

\- Wolałem z Milą postać przy Bece - mruknął, kiwając głową w kierunku Yuuko w ramach powitania, po czym uciekł wzrokiem w bok. - Ale teraz akurat miałem chwilę wolnego, więc... wpadliśmy.

Jak się po dwóch sekundach okazało, pod liczbą mnogą kryli się Otabek oraz Mila. Ta druga ciekawsko wychynęła zza pleców Yurio, badawczo przyglądając się nieznanym jej japońskim znajomym młodszego kolegi.

\- Och, więc to ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, z którą Jurij... - zaczęła jak zwykle bardzo bezpośrednio, ale koniec zdania utknął gdzieś w przestrzeni z powodu bardzo gwałtownej reakcji nastolatka. Yurio niemal natychmiast przypadł do Mili i już chciał zasłonić jej usta, gdyby nie to, że Rosjanka sama chwyciła ręce chłopaka w żelaznym chwycie. - ...przez... telefon... romanso...

\- Milcz albo przegryzę ci tętnicę szyjną - wydyszał Yurio, siłując się z koleżanką.

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak taki uroczy kociak rzuca się na lwicę - odpowiedziała łyżwiarka. - Zawsze marzyłam o tym, żeby spróbować podrzutów.

\- Nie zapominaj o spirali śmierci - rzucił Otabek, przyglądając się scenie z bezpiecznego ubocza.

Mila zachichotała triumfalnie, uznając słowa Kazacha za przyznanie punktu na jej konto, na co Yurio jęknął przeciągle "Bekaaa" i odskoczył w tył, aby w następnej chwili przypaść do tajemniczo uśmiechającego się kumpla. Zaraz potem rosyjski duet zadysponował czasowe zawieszenie broni, by przenieść walkę na grunt werbalny i zacząć prześcigać się w zasypywaniu Otabeka pochwałami odnośnie występu. "Phichit miał rację z tą rodzinką" zauważył Yuuri, kręcąc ze śmiechem głową.

Dobry nastrój Japończyka szybko popsuła jednak kolejna radiowa zapowiedź. Gdy nawałnica oklasków i skandowanie po występie JJ'a już ustało, w głośnikach znów rozbrzmiał znajomy głos Morooki. A to znaczyło tylko jedno...

\- Teraz przed nami czwarty zawodnik. Choć podczas samego Grand Prix był nieobecny, to mogliśmy cały czas obserwować jego działania zza kulis, kiedy wytrwale przygotowywał swojego podopiecznego do tego, aby dzięki sile miłości sięgnąć po złoto! Z pewnością wiadomo już o kogo chodzi. Powitajmy zatem wielokrotnego utytułowanego mistrza i żywą legendę, Viktora Nikiforova!

\- O nie, zapomniałem życzyć Viktorowi powodzenia! - Zanim jeszcze Morooka skończył mówić, Yuuri w panice chciał pognać do wejścia na lodowisko, ale zanim zdołał zrobić choćby krok, gromkie oklaski uświadomiły mu, że już za późno. Zagadywany przez przyjaciół zobaczył tylko, jak znajoma szara czupryna śmignęła mu przed oczami, oddalając się na środek tafli.

\- Daj spokój. Zawsze tyle się przytulacie, że jakoś sobie poradzi, kiedy ten jeden raz pojedzie na rezerwie - zażartował Nishigori.

\- A jak już wróci, podziękujesz mu za to dwa razy - zaproponowała Yuuko, widząc, jak mężczyzna zwiesza nos na kwintę, po czym popchnęła go delikatnie w stronę barier. - Teraz nie spuszczaj z niego wzroku.

\- Tak mówicie, a chciałem... - zaczął Katsuki, ale nagle głos zamarł mu w gardle, kiedy dojrzał przygotowanego, stojącego na środku lodowiska Viktora.

W jednej chwili przypadł do bandy, nie wierząc w to, co widział. Może ćmiło mu się w oczach, może to światła zwodziły go bardziej niż zwykle, ale wydawało mu się, że rozpoznaje strój o barwie głębokiego granatu. Yuuri czym prędzej założył wciśnięte w kieszeń bluzy okulary. Ta poza, pochylona głowa, lekko skrzyżowane nogi... Przecież to...

\- W utworze "Yuri on ICE" wystąpi Viktor Nikiforov!

...niemożliwe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> No kto by się tego spodziewał...?
> 
> *teatralnym szeptem* Wszyscy, Dziab. WSZYSCY.
> 
> No ale nie moja wina. Viktor sam chciał.
> 
> Tak dla upewnienia się - wszystkie łyżwiarskie sceny oparte są na występach z anime, więc choć sam fanfik jest dziełem szatana, to sprawy techniczne mają mniejszy lub większy sens. I tylko hydroblading pewnie nie tak się odmienia przez przypadki, ale cóż...
> 
> Mała dedykacja dla an_nox - rozmyślania Yuuriego na temat pewnych zajść z kanadyjskimi papużkami (a może... rosomaczkami?) to mój ukłon w stronę fanfika "Duma na pokaz, uprzedzenie na pęczki". Owszem, jestem taką paskudą, że tworzony przeze mnie świat mi nie wystarcza i rozszerzam ekspansję na cudze fiki ;) Ale jeśli są pieruńsko dobre, to jak można sobie odmówić tej przyjemności?
> 
> I tak właśnie zbliżamy się nieuchronnie do końca historii. Za tydzień ostatnie spotkanie z "Hasetsu na lodzie", w którym dowiecie się, jak bardzo Viktor jest Viktorem i ile upadków na tyłek musi zaliczyć, żeby wszystkich wprawić w totalne osłupienie. Tytuł mistrza zaskoczeń przecież zobowiązuje :)
> 
> A jeśli chodzi o osłupiałego Yuuriego to... czy jest na sali lekarz?
> 
> Do finałowego!


	17. Hasetsu na lodzie, część 3

***

Niemożliwe właśnie spełniało się na jego oczach.

Kiedy widownia zaczęła głośno wiwatować, Yuuri zamiast przyłączyć się do aplauzu, po prostu po ludzku zaniemówił. Stał i z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak Viktor przymyka oczy, a oklaski powoli zamierają, ustępując miejsca niezbędnemu skupieniu. Chyba wszyscy zgromadzeni w całym Hasetsu ludzie uznali pomysł wielokrotnego łyżwiarskiego mistrza za całkowicie naturalny wybór - w końcu trenował Katsukiego, odpowiadał za choreografię, ba, był inspiracją do powstania „Yuri on ICE". Na pewno celowo wymienili się programami, żeby mrugnąć w ten sposób okiem do publiczności. Ta cudownie misterna układanka miała  w głowach fanów całkowicie logiczne uzasadnienie... Tylko że to wcale nie było celowe ani logiczne, a sam Yuuri nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że Viktor zdecyduje się pojechać do tej piosenki.

Ich piosenki.

Rozbrzmiały pierwsze delikatne takty muzyki fortepianowej. Viktor powoli, pieszczotliwie wzniósł dłonie w stronę sufitu, nie, w stronę nieba, jakby ofiarowując własną gwiazdę na ciemny firmament. Potem rozłożył ręce na boki i opuścił je, uwalniając cenny kawałek przeszłości. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we wznoszący się ku sklepieniu kawałek siebie, z mieszaniną bólu oraz wdzięczności, że dzięki tym minionym latom udało mu się dotrzeć we właściwe miejsce o właściwym czasie. Oto Viktor Nikiforov, złoty medalista, człowiek sukcesu, na trwale zapisany w historii łyżwiarstwa i... samotnik, który zaplątał się w nieskończonym ciągu zaskoczeń. Zagubiony bardziej niż się komukolwiek wydawało. Choć zdobył wszystko, jednocześnie nie miał niczego, wypalony, walczący w pojedynkę. Japończyk z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w ukochanego - wydawało mu się niemożliwym, jak bardzo ten utwór już od początku pasował również do życia Viktora.

Yuuri bacznie obserwował, jak Rosjanin płynnie wykonywał delikatnie ruchy, jak wznosił ręce i robił obrót za obrotem, aż do momentu, kiedy łyżwiarz skoczył kombinację poczwórnego i podwójnego toeloopa. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o tym, jak zobaczył w telewizji długowłosego Viktora na mistrzostwach juniorskich. Wciąż był niesamowicie pełen wdzięku, choć od tamtego czasu mężczyźnie włosów trochę przecież ubyło. Kontrolowanie, oczywiście, choć na tę uwagę uformowaną w myślach Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać drobnego uśmiechu mimo targającego wnętrzem wzruszenia.

Widząc na kimś innym, jak wielkiej koncentracji wymagała sekwencja kroków, wreszcie zrozumiał to, co kiedyś wypominał mu Yurio, narzekając, że "świetna interpretacja to nie wszystko, więc ma spinać zad i skakać wyżej tego salchowa, do cholery". Tak naprawdę Katsuki nigdy nie miał się czego wstydzić, a jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed sięgnięciem wyżej, był wyłącznie prosty, ludzki lęk przed porażką. Tańczący łyżwiarz podskoczył, przyjmując pozycję do piruetu w przysiadzie. Z drugiej strony Viktor na brak odwagi nie narzekał, ale akurat teraz, kiedy choreografia wymagała o wiele więcej subtelnych, jakby niepewnych ruchów, jego zdecydowanie zaczynało mu nieco ciążyć. Skupienie na twarzy mężczyzny niewprawnemu oku widza mogło zwyczajnie umknąć, ale Yuuri wiedział. On na tym etapie muzyki zawsze dawał się ponieść kotłującym w sercu emocjom, jednak rozpościerający ręce Rosjanin starał się zrozumieć, wahał się, szukał rozwiązania, aby móc dalej zaskakiwać ludzi.

Do fortepianu dołączył melodyjny dźwięk skrzypiec, tańcząc obok w nieco innym rytmie. "Och, to ten moment, w którym Viktor przybył do Hasetsu. Boże, jaki byłem wtedy zaskoczony, zażenowany i... dlaczego on się teraz uśmiecha? Przecież doskonale widział, jaką nieogarniętą kluską wtedy byłem. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. A on wyglądał i wciąż wygląda tak, jakby był zachwycony moją prezencją! Naprawdę, ja rozumiem, że to przez ten przeklęty bankiet, ale... czy aż tak mnie... mnie pokochał?" Yuuri położył dłoń na czole, nie rozumiejąc strumienia emocji, jaki teraz przez niego przepływał. Wydawało mu się to strasznym nieporozumieniem albo żartem niebios, jednak... jeśli jakimś cudem, małym, nic nie znaczącym wobec całego świata cudem ktoś darzył go uczuciem już od tak dawna... Zacisnął dłoń na piersi, czując, jak obrączka wbija się mocniej serdeczny palec. Nigdy nie śmiałby prosić o coś podobnego.

Łyżwiarz zawirował najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo, przygotowując się do kolejnego elementu. Teraz do ich kompanii dołączał trzeci muszkieter, obecny w programach obu mężczyzn w postaci poczwórnego salchowa. Viktor wylądował tak, jakby skok tej rotacji był dla niego zwykłą igraszką, podczas gdy Yuuri regularnie zawalał go lub w najlepszym razie podpierał się ręką. Ciekawe czy Yurio nauczył się tego skoku od Viktora? Westchnął z rozczuleniem, kiedy pomyślał nad możliwością, że starszy z Rosjan powierzył młodszemu poczwórnego salchowa niczym rodową technikę przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie. To byłoby naprawdę słodkie, jakby naprawdę stanowili rodzinę.

Z rosnącym zachwytem obserwował, jak mężczyzna wykonał piruet w pozycji wagi, a potem zmienił nogę, by wdzięcznie wygiąć się w kolejnej pozie. Mógł tak na niego patrzeć godzinami, jednocześnie pragnąc więcej i więcej. Jakby na tę prośbę po kilku sekundach Viktor odepchnął się do tyłu i w kilku krokach płynnie przeszedł do najazdu - czubek lewej płozy wbił w taflę, wyskakując z wewnętrznej krawędzi prawej łyżwy, po czym zawirował trzykrotnie i wylądował, kończąc stylowego flipa. Pocałunek. Zapowiedź wszystkiego.

Yuuri niepewnie dotknął ust, jakby to nie wspomnienie do niego wróciło, ale cała scena, żywcem wyjęta z przeszłości. Znów znalazł się na lodzie, obejmowany przez szalejącego ze szczęścia Viktora, i leciał do tyłu, tracąc kontakt z gruntem, z rzeczywistością, tracąc tam w Chinach ostatnią barierę przyzwoitości i czując wargi mężczyzny na swoich. Wtedy tak naprawdę zrozumieli, jak ważni stali się dla siebie nawzajem. Jak wiele Yuuri zmienił w samym Viktorze. Rosjanin niemal od razu po flipie obrócił się do przodu i rozpostarł ręce na boki, sunąc wdzięcznie przed siebie. Rozkwitał... nie, leciał naprawdę. Dzięki uczuciu odnalazł inspirację nie tylko do łyżwiarstwa, ale przede wszystkim do życia.

Nagle skrzypce zamarły, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie niepewnie szepczący fortepian. Yuuri tak bardzo chciał wtedy zawołać "Jestem tutaj!", upewnić ukochanego, że nie zamierza znów rozpłynąć się we mgle... ale Viktor wiedział. Przyklęknął i wyciągnął jedną nogę za siebie, a uniesione ręce przesunął wzdłuż mostka, muskając czule szyję i pierś. W zamian za oddany na początku występu kawałek siebie przyjmował inny, jeszcze piękniejszy. Zatoczył łagodny okrąg, po czym płynnie przeszedł do outside spread eagle. Nie tylko Yuuri nareszcie zrozumiał, czym jest miłość. Obaj stopniowo poznawali słodko-gorzki smak uczucia i odkrywali, jak trudno było żyć bez drugiego u boku.

Ina Bauer. Tak zjawiskowa i wykonana tak lekko, jakby rok przerwy w karierze mistrza wcale nie istniał, nigdy się nie wydarzył. Yuuri zacisnął usta, dziękując, że udało mu się wspólnie z Yurio sprowadzić Viktora z powrotem na lodowisko. Świat tyle by stracił, gdyby mężczyzna na dobre wycofał się z zawodów. Jak wiele straciłby sam Yuuri, gdyby na to pozwolił, a powolna śmierć z wyrzutów sumienia w końcu pożarłaby ich obu.

Kolejny najazd do skoku. Gdy Viktor wykonał potrójnego axla, rozpoczęła się dynamiczna sekwencja kroków na tle coraz szybciej grającego fortepianu. Mężczyzna niespokojnie obracał głowę, bezskutecznie próbując wypatrzeć ukochaną osobę. Szukał na trybunach? Czy na lodzie? I dlaczego robił to takim przejęciem? Przecież obiecał, że nigdy się nie ruszy, że postara się w przyszłym sezonie prześcignąć go i wywalczyć upragnione złoto... Yuuri zawahał się, kiedy zobaczył poczwórnego toeloopa, po którym łyżwiarz kontynuował zawrotny taniec. "Yuri on ICE" rozbrzmiewało znajomą melodią, niosąc ukryte przesłanie. Nie rezygnuj. Trwaj na lodzie. Tak jak ty przyciągnąłeś mnie z powrotem, tak ja nie pozwolę ci odejść, dopóki wystarczy nam motywacji. Niekończąca się historia łyżwiarstwa właśnie rozgrywała swój kolejny akt, prosząc widownię i aktorów o pozostanie na scenie przez kolejne długie, wspaniałe lata.

Ilość skomplikowanych elementów coraz mocniej odciskała piętno na intensywności drugiej połowy. Trójczęściowa kombinacja potrójnego axla, pojedynczego loopa i potrójnego salchowa wydawała się w tym względzie szczególnie wymagająca, ale nawet to nie stanowiło problemu dla sportowca tak wysokiej klasy. W końcu dla siebie nawzajem gotowi byli zrobić wszystko... Naprawdę wszystko. Rosjanin subtelnie przesunął lewą dłoń znad siebie aż na wysokość oczu, jakby w niedokończonym hołdzie. Chcieli nawet poświęcić rzecz tak niewyobrażalnie ważną jak łyżwiarstwo, jednak w porę zorientowali się, że nie tędy droga. Fortepian zaczął rozbrzmiewać coraz głośniej, jakby desperacko nawoływał utraconego kompana do powrotu, aż wreszcie tuż przed kombinacją potrójnego Lutza z potrójnym toeloopem instrumentom znów udało się połączyć we wspólnej melodii - tym razem harmonijnej i jeszcze piękniejszej niż przedtem. Dokładnie tak. Największe szczęście dawało im wspólne dzielenie pasji.

Ostatnia sekwencja kroków. Tańczący łyżwiarz wykonywał pełne pasji uniesienia rąk oraz skręty tułowia, świadczące o jego budzącej się do życia inspiracji. Nie chciał zmarnować ani chwili dłużej, pragnął wykorzystać otrzymany od losu czas jak tylko się da i dlatego zdecydował się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, łącząc podwójną rolę trenera oraz zawodnika. Fortepian wraz ze skrzypcami unosiły się na fali żywiołowej muzyki, a Viktor wykonywał obrót za obrotem, wymach za wymachem, pokazując niepohamowaną radość z ponownego zjednoczenia się z Yuurim. W tych ruchach kryło się wszystko: czułe spotkanie na lotnisku, intensywne treningi przed Barceloną, zaskakujące zaręczyny czy dalsze życie we wspólnym mieszkaniu w... Zaraz.

Zaskakujące.

Na przypomnienie słowa będącego swoistym mottem ich związku nagle przyszła mu do głowy jedna przeraźliwa myśl. "Flip". Viktor nigdy nie skoczył poczwórnego na końcu żadnego ze swoich programów, jednak jeśli zamierzał wykonać program w identycznej formie co Yuuri w finale Grand Prix, to wszystko zmierzało właśnie ku temu.

Rosjanin był niedaleko, jakieś sześć czy siedem metrów, kiedy pochylił się, przygotowując do najazdu do przedostatniego elementu technicznego występu. Yuuri zacisnął palce na barierce, aż pobielały mu knykcie, siłą woli starając się nie skoczyć razem z partnerem przez wzgląd na wciąż znajdujące się pod stopami płozy. Więc tak się czuł Viktor, kiedy obserwował występ na finale Grand Prix? Pewnie denerwował się nawet bardziej, bo wiedział, że tamto to była walka o prawdziwe zło-

Viktor wybił się, a czas jakby nieco zwolnił, kiedy Katsuki zaczął liczyć ile razy skupiona twarz ukochanego przemknęła mu przed oczami. To... było... naprawdę...

Wspaniałe...

\- Skoczył! - zawołał uradowany Nishigori, a Yuuko pisnęła w zachwycie.

Yuuri wypuścił wstrzymywane do tej pory powietrze i pochylił się, czując narastające drżenie w kolanach. Dłonie wciąż opierał o bandę i gdyby nie to, chyba fiknąłby do tyłu, wyczerpany od nagłego skoku adrenaliny. I tak wciąż nie docierało do niego, co właśnie się wydarzyło, a radosne okrzyki Nishigorich dolatywały do uszu jak przez ścianę waty. Mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w wirującego Viktora, który właśnie wykonywał swój ostatni piruet. Łyżwiarz wyprostował się z siadu i wzniósł lekko ugiętą rękę nad siebie, przyjmując iście baletową pozę. Trwał tak do momentu, aż wreszcie wytracił prędkość - wtedy rozłożył ręce na boki, a potem wygiął się wdzięcznie, kończąc występ wzniesioną ku Katsukiemu dłonią.

"Dziękuję, Yuuri. Za to, że nadałeś mi sens. Za to, że teraz ty żyjesz we mnie."

Spoglądali na siebie, zupełnie ignorując burzę wiwatów i prawdziwy grad maskotek. Viktor oddychał z trudem, ale mimo to nie spuszczał z ukochanego wzroku, bezgłośnie przekazując to, czego nie mógł zrobić przez ostatni miesiąc. Nie chodziło o to, aby oszołomić publiczność. Nie chciał udowodnić pozostałym sportowcom, na co go stać. To jedno konkretne zaskoczenie było skierowane nie do całego świata, ale tylko i wyłącznie do Yuuriego. I choć role się odwróciły, uczucie pozostało to samo.

\- Co? Nie spodziewałeś się? - Kiedy łyżwiarz w końcu zaczął się kłaniać, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Nishigori podszedł do Katsukiego i poklepał go raźno po plecach. Wyglądał na dumnego z siebie, jakby co najmniej był współautorem zdziwienia młodszego kolegi. - Viktor codziennie żyły z siebie wypruwał, żeby pojechać dla ciebie ten... Yuuri?

A Yuuri, totalnie rozsypany pod wpływem kotłujących się w sercu emocji, zaczął płakać. Łzy ciekły jedna za drugą, a on stał w milczeniu, z drżącymi ramionami i wilgotniejącym coraz bardziej nosem. Zebrani wokół niego przyjaciele chyba nie spodziewali się tak gwałtownej reakcji.

\- O cholera, niedobrze - jęknął Takeshi, bezradnie machając rękami. Jakoś nie widział się w roli czule obejmującego substytutu narzeczonego, a bał się, że kolejne koleżeńskie uderzenie może tylko pogorszyć i tak już nieciekawy stan. - Gdzie ten Viktor? Jedzie już?

\- Jeszcze się kłania - odpowiedziała jego żona, starając się dać Rosjaninowi jakieś subtelne znaki, co się działo za kulisami, kiedy on zbierał laury.

Yurio jednak nie miał zahamowań, aby dosadnie wyrazić to, co go frustrowało.

\- Przestań się wyginać, pajacu! Katsudon czeka! - wrzasnął, przebijając się przez gwar niecichnących oklasków. Zupełnie nie przejął się tym, że swoją cokolwiek bezpośrednią akcją ratunkową może tylko pognębić łkającego Japończyka.

\- Wraca - oznajmiła z ulgą Yuuko, pośpiesznie łapiąc za Makkachinowy pokrowiec. Wyciągnęła garść chusteczek i pośpiesznie przytknęła ją do nosa swojego młodszego kolegi. - Masz trzy sekundy.

Yuuri posłusznie wydmuchał nos, jako tako doprowadzając się do stanu zdatnego do pokazania na wizji. Potem, popychany przez oboje Nishigorich, dotarł do wejścia na lodowisko, przy którym niemal równocześnie pojawił się też kończący występ łyżwiarz. Spojrzeli na siebie - Yuuri z zaczerwienionymi oczami i śladami wilgoci na policzkach, a Viktor z wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. Po chwili milczenia Japończyk wyciągnął ręce do przodu, prosząc o dotyk. Wystraszony widokiem ukochanego Rosjanin natychmiast wpasował się w jego objęcia.

\- Co się stało, Yuuri? - zapytał Viktor, ale mężczyzna tylko pokręcił głową, dając znać, że nie chce o tym mówić. - Dobrze. Odejdźmy na bok.

Wypuścił go z objęć, a zamiast tego wsunął palce w jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Takeshi oddał Viktorowi osłony, a potem pod wpływem sugestywnego poszturchiwania Yuuko dał im znać na migi, że druga z szatni jest wolna. Łyżwiarze w ciszy przeszli za kulisy, by z dala od fotoreporterów i spoglądających z ciekawością widzów móc na spokojnie porozmawiać. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce, a hałas widowni zmalał do przytłumionego, oddalonego buczenia, Rosjanin obrócił w swoją stronę Katsukiego i zamilkł wymownie, czekając na ruch ze strony partnera. W końcu doczekał się reakcji.

\- Udało ci się - rzucił Yuuri, wyłamując palce u dłoni. Wyglądał jakby nie do końca wiedział, czy powinien w takiej chwili gratulować, czy robić wymówki.

\- Nie było łatwo. - Viktor chwycił partnera za ręce, aby uspokoić jego niekontrolowane ruchy. Japończyk zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego. - Nie chciałem, żebyś widział jak często upadam.

\- To dlatego nie pozwalałeś mi wchodzić na treningi? Myślałeś, że mój obraz o tobie jako o człowieku idealnym legnie w gruzach? - dopytywał Yuuri, wzmacniając nieco chwyt. Mimo czerwonych od płaczu oczu sprawiał wrażenie rozgniewanego.

\- Raczej o tym, że będziesz się martwił, że zrobię sobie krzywdę. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem. - Może nie zawsze wiem, co głupiego myślisz o sobie, ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, jaki czuły jesteś na moim punkcie.

\- Ale nie musiałeś od razu zabierać się za mój program...

\- Chciałem - przerwał, a potem pochylił na tyle, że niemal zetknęli się nosami. Niby o to mu właśnie chodziło, żeby wprawić ukochanego w zdumienie, ale efekt przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. - A poza tym... Wybacz, trochę oszukiwałem. Najpierw miałem wymyślić coś autorskiego, ale kiedy Yuuko na wszelki wypadek dała mi znać, że zamierzasz pojechać do "Stammi Vicino", zacząłem się zastanawiać, co jeszcze mogę zrobić dla ciebie. I pomyślałem, że skoro ty poszedłeś w "miłość", ja wybiorę "życie".

Yuuri zaczął na przemian to wzdychać, to kręcić z niedowierzaniem głową. To nie tak, że nie był szczęśliwy, ale pomysł Viktora wydawał mu się chyba jednym z większych zaskoczeń, jakich dotychczas doświadczył, z którym na dodatek nie do końca umiał sobie poradzić.

\- I wcale tego nie żałuję. W końcu pokazałem życie najwspanialszej osoby, jaką dane mi było kiedykolwiek poznać - ciągnął Rosjanin, unosząc jedną z dłoni Yuuriego do góry i przysuwając ją do swojego policzka. Nie chciał słuchać wyrzutów, tylko pochwał, szczególnie wypowiadanych przez te jedne, konkretne usta. - Więc? Czy zasłużyłem, żeby móc stworzyć z tobą ciąg dalszy tego programu?

\- Głupi Viktor - zbył go. Yuuri rozprostował palce i pogładził mężczyznę po wciąż jeszcze zmarzniętym policzku. Wreszcie pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. - Dobrze się spisałeś.

\- Tylko?

\- ...byłeś absolutnie najlepszy - przyznał, unosząc drugą rękę i chwytając w dłonie twarz Viktora. Przez chwilę pieścił kciukami policzki, jakby nie dowierzał, że ten uzdolniony łyżwiarz sprzed chwili oraz mężczyzna przed nim to ta sama osoba. - I gdyby to był oficjalny konkurs, już bym ci gratulował pobicia mojego rekordu.

\- No ba. Z takim choreografem jak ja i taką inspiracją jak ty to nie mogłoby się skończyć w inny sposób - odparł ze śmiechem. - Ale czy to znaczy, że teraz mi nie pogratulujesz? Nie zasłużyłem sobie chociaż na mały bukiecik albo...?

Nie dokończył, bo Yuuri w końcu zdecydował się co zrobić z niepokornym ukochanym. Przyciągnął twarz partnera do siebie i korzystając z chwili prywatności, pocałował go zapamiętale. Lekko słone od łez usta złączyły się z ustami wyschniętymi pod wpływem mroźnego powietrza znad lodowiska. Gdy jeden osuszał drżące wargi, ścierając z nich resztki smutku, drugi ogrzewał i muskał językiem znajome, chłodne ciało. Viktor mruknął i przymknął oczy, ciesząc się z nagrody. Zastygli, wtuleni w siebie, raz za razem ponawiając drobne ruchy, by jak najlepiej dopasować się w trwającej pieszczocie. Kilka, kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt... Czy to mijały sekundy, czy może jednak kolejne pocałunki? Dodawanie bardzo szybko zeszło jednak na dalszy plan, zastąpione zupełnie inną matematyczną operacją - wkrótce zabrakło im wolnych myśli, aby zaprzątać głowy czymkolwiek poza dzieleniem się sobą nawzajem.

Wiele. Było ich po prostu cudownie wiele...

I kto wie, jak długo obsypywaliby się pocałunkami, gdyby nie trwająca w najlepsze impreza, po której chodził pewien ciekawski łyżwiarz z licencją na znajdywanie.

\- Te, gołąbki, ale za chwilę moja kolej. - Phichit bezceremonialnie przerwał sesję czułości, swoim wrodzonym szóstym zmysłem trafiając na zaabsorbowaną sobą parę w opuszczonej szatni. Gdyby nie to, że Viktor dzielnie przytrzymał Yuuriego w pasie, Katsuki chyba z miejsca zrobiłby poczwórnego toeloopa, żeby odskoczyć na odpowiednio niewinną odległość. - Nie gwarantuję, jak długo Leo i Guang-Hong zabawią jeszcze Minamiego, ale jeśli zaraz sami nie odbierzecie swojego dzieciaka ze żłobka, to jeszcze zatęsknicie za czasami, kiedy to ja wam przerywałem tajne schadzki.

\- Wybacz, trochę nam się zeszło - odpowiedział wesoło Viktor, puszczając partnera i niemal natychmiast doprowadzając się do porządku. Yuuri już takich zdolności nie miał, dlatego zasłaniając usta dłonią, rzucił przyjacielowi wymowne, pełne oburzenia spojrzenie.

\- No ja widzę. - Phichit teatralnie pokręcił głową, a potem obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem. Nie minęły jednak dwie sekundy, kiedy głowa Taja znów wyjrzała zza framugi. - Serio, ale żebyście o mnie zapomnieli? O mnie?

\- Już, już, jesteśmy zaraz za tobą. - Rosjanin dla potwierdzenia zrobił kilka kroków w stronę wejścia, a gdy Phichit się wycofał, mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Yuuriego. - Chyba musimy przełożyć nasze świętowanie na inny moment. To co? Idziemy obejrzeć konkurs do końca?

Katsuki przewrócił oczami, odsuwając dłoń od twarzy, po czym podał ją partnerowi. W sumie mógł się spodziewać, że kwestią czasu i głupiego szczęścia było to, kiedy buszujący po obiekcie Taj wreszcie się na nich natknie. Z drugiej strony może to i dobrze, że Phichit powstrzymał ich zanim... doszło do czegoś... No, czegokolwiek.

\- A zostaniesz przy mnie? - zapytał Yuuri, dając się poprowadzić korytarzem w stronę znajomej zasłony. Viktor zerknął za siebie.

\- Oczywiście. I nigdy cię nie opuszczę - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, cytując słowa piosenki.

Wymieniając ostatnie porozumiewawcze, pełne miłości spojrzenia, para łyżwiarzy wyszła na halę, by dołączyć do widowiska.

Przed nimi pozostała już wyłącznie najprzyjemniejsza część życia.

***

\- Normalnie zasugerowałbym utworzenie komisji do zbadania sprawy wygrania kolejnego konkursu z rzędu... - Yurio skinął trzymaną w dłoni szklanką w stronę uhonorowanego statuetką Rosjanina. - Ale chyba lepiej będzie wezwać jakieś służby porządkowe broniące moralności... Hej! Dziadu! Nie przy ludziach!

Wrzask młodego spowodował, że Viktor odwrócił rozkochany wzrok od zajmującego drugie miejsce Yuuriego i pomachał przyjaźnie do kolegi. Yurio na tę uprzejmość tylko zgrzytnął zębami, a stojący obok Beka uśmiechnął się i poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu.

\- Daj im się cieszyć - odparł spokojnie. - To trochę ich święto.

\- Niby jakie? - mruknął nastolatek, na co do rozmowy włączył się Chris, najwyraźniej również obeznany z tematem.

\- To będzie mniej więcej rok jak Viktor trenuje Yuuriego, prawda?

Yurio spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem zaczął w myślach szacować czas. Łysol zwiał z Petersburga niedługo po światowych, czyli jakoś tak... na początku kwietnia. Och, to prawda.

\- Rocznica. Jakież to znamienne - westchnął Georgi, jak zwykle pełen nieokreślonego patosu, nawet kiedy po prostu stał w swoim błękitnym kostiumie przypominającym sukienkę. Mila w tym samym momencie upewniała Sarę, że nie, kreacja nie pochodzi z jej szafy oraz nie, nie ma takich pieniędzy, za które dałaby się wcisnąć w coś podobnego.

\- No, może taka niezbyt dokładna ta rocznica, ale tutaj, w Hasetsu, pewnie jest to blisko wystarczająco - zauważył Phichit, jedną ręką obsługując nieodłączną komórkę, a drugą podtrzymując kieliszek z szampanem. Nagle zdecydował się obrócić obiektyw w stronę nieszczególnie zachwyconego sytuacją Rosjanina. - Jurij, to może jeszcze słówko komentarza dla naszego wywiadu, co? Jak się czujesz, widząc JJ'a na trzecim miejscu?

Jęk, jaki wydobył się z gardła, mówił już właściwie wszystko.

\- Po prostu mnie zabijcie.

Grupowy napad śmiechu przerwało dopiero przybycie samych zainteresowanych "medalistów". Do Yuuriego od razu przypadł wianuszek fanów w postaci Mili, Sary i Minamiego, na co Viktor musiał chwilowo zrejterować i przejść do mniej zaaferowanych sytuacją kolegów.

\- Chyba dobrze się bawicie bez nas? - zapytał, unosząc ciekawsko brew.

\- Ze mną jako wodzirejem? - Phichit doskoczył do zwycięzcy i przysunął na tyle, aby telefon objął ich obu na jednym zdjęciu. - Jakbyś miał jakieś wątpliwości. Już dobrą godzinę temu przejąłem tę imprezkę.

\- Czyli będzie powtórka z wczoraj? - Michele westchnął ciężko, ukrywając twarz w dłoni.

\- A co? Masz już dość pochwał? - Emil mrugnął okiem, na co Włoch od razu dostał zastrzyku energii. Zarzucił koledze rękę za szyję i zaczął go podduszać, zanim ten po raz kolejny w ciągu dwóch dni wyjechał z tematem rycerskości wobec nieletnich dam.

\- W takim razie ja przyjmę je w każdej ilości! - zażartował JJ, który razem z Izabellą pojawił się tuż za Viktorem i Yuurim.

\- Musicie uważać. Ma naprawdę dużą pojemność komplementów - zdradziła kobieta ze śmiechem. Potem pomachała wdzięcznie w kierunku Seung-gila, na co mężczyzna, dość nietypowo jak na niego, wyraźnie skinął głową, odwzajemniając pozdrowienie.

\- Mogę to wspaniałomyślnie zrównoważyć - warknął Yurio. Na widok podwójnej dawki Kanadyjczyków znów wróciła mu chęć do odgryzania się. - Przegryw. Brązowy jak cegła. Pan Wieczne Trzecie Miejsce.

\- Drugie na Czterech Kontynentach - przypomniał usłużnie Phichit, w cztery sekundy odnajdując na potwierdzenie swych słów popisową fotkę z gryzącymi medal narzeczonymi.

\- Pierwsze na narodowych - dodał JJ, uzupełniając informację o swój markowy gest.

\- Czy wy naprawdę nie rozumiecie pojęcia "ironii"? - rzucił Yurio w bliżej nieokreśloną stronę. Z Phichitem i tak nie wygrałby, a do narzeczonych można było mówić jak do ściany. Dosłownie. Pustak na pustaku.

\- Gdyby chodziło o "aronię", to jeszcze bym pomógł - wtrącił swoje zdanie Leo. Wystukał hasło w wyszukiwarce i pokazał wynik Guang-Hongowi. - Jadłem z naleśnikami. Bardzo dobre.

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Chris zaśmiał się.

\- "Ironia" jest dość ciężkostrawna. Szczególnie w dużych ilościach - zdradził. - Nie polecam.

Yurio zaczął podejrzewać, że konkurs był jedną, wielką wendettą przeciwko niemu za zabite na Grand Prix marzenia o złocie.

W tym samym czasie kilka metrów dalej do łyżwiarzy podeszła Minako oraz rodzinka Nishigorich w pełnym pięcioosobowym składzie. Nauczycielka od razu ruszyła do Giacomettiego, natomiast Yuuko i Takeshi skinęli na Taja.

\- Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzamy, ale dzieciaki strasznie chciały ci coś przekazać - oznajmiła Japonka.

\- Och, wreszcie jest! - Phichit przyskoczył do trojaczek, odbierając od nich niewielki, podłużny pokrowiec. - Dzięki, dziewczyny! Jestem waszym dłużnikiem.

\- Zawsze do usług - mrugnęła Axel.

\- Liczymy na ciekawą relację - rzuciła Loop.

\- I komć za komć, prawda? - Lutz wyciągnęła dłoń, na co Taj uścisnął po kolei wszystkie trzy rączki w ramach ubitego targu.

\- Co znowu wymyśliłeś? - Yuuri, który wreszcie wyswobodził się z grupowych serdeczności, podszedł do Phichita. Trochę bał się zapytać, co perpetum mobile zawstydzania znowu wykombinowało , ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że może tak zdoła chociaż zmniejszyć impakt zaskoczenia na wieść o pomyśle przyjaciela.

\- Nic, z powodu czego musiałbyś robić tę swoją srogą minę. Chcę po prostu zrobić grupowe zdjęcie - odparł Phichit, rozsuwając futerał i wyjmując stamtąd _selfie stick_. - Wybacz, ale tak długich rączek to ja nie mam, żeby od razu strzelić fotę całej naszej wesołej gromadce.

\- Dobry pomysł - przyznał Viktor, podchodząc do Azjatów. - Ta zrobiona na mistrzostwach świata była świetna.

\- Co nie? Ma się ten zmysł estetyczny - odparł z dumą Phichit, mocując zielony smartfon do uchwytu. - Jak tylko nakręcę trzecią część "Króla i łyżwiarza", założę firmę turystyczną w Hasetsu, zrobię doktorat z klonowania, a, i zwinę wam sprzed nosa wszystkie złota w sezonie, wtedy zajmę się profesjonalną fotografią.

\- Czeka cię pracowita emerytura. - Japończyk poklepał kumpla po plecach.

\- Zamierzam zrobić to wszystko przed trzydziestką. - Mrugnął okiem. - Dobra! Ekipa, ustawiamy się w zorganizowanym nieładzie! Zaraz będzie leciał ptaszek.

\- Lepiej ptaszek niż czyjś wybity ząb - fuknął Yurio, przysuwając się do Yuuriego. Rzucił wymowne spojrzenie na JJ'a, jakby chciał rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do obywatelstwa zęba, który miałby wzbić się w powietrze.

\- Przysiągłbym, że ciągle czegoś brakuje twojemu agape... - mruknął Viktor, robiąc wymowną minę z rodzaju "a może by tak zaproponować mały wodospadzik?".

\- Cicho, dziadu! - warknął nastolatek. - Sezon się skończył! Już nie będę występował do tego krótkiego!

\- Luz, chłopaki. - Phichit pokręcił głową, kucając przed grupą. Potem rozsunął kijek na pełną długość i wyciągnął go przed siebie. - Macie piętnaście sekund na uspokojenie się i pokazanie waszych radosnych gębulek, a potem odpada mi ręka. Definitywnie i ostatecznie.

\- Ty i zmęczenie przy robieniu seflie? Nie wierzę. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się i pochylił, aby mniej więcej zrównać się wzrostem z Tajem.

\- Czternaście... Trzynaście... - Phichit przelotem pokazał Katsukiemu język. Nie wiadomo, czy tylko się droczył, czy na serio zamierzał dać ludziom tylko jedną szansę.

\- No dobrze. Tym razem ci daruję. Porozmawiamy o tym na spokojnie w domu - ustąpił Viktor, wciąż pogrążony myślami w rozmowie o agape.

Chwycił Yurio za łokieć i delikatnie pokierował go stronę "pierwszego rzędu", a potem przykucnął na jedno kolano. Drugą ręką Viktor chwycił Yuuriego w pasie, przybierając pełną elegancji pozę.

\- Tym razem? W domu? - Nastolatek przez chwilę wahał się nad użyciem siły wobec trzymającego go łyżwiarza, ale bał się, że wtedy Phichit naciśnie spust... to znaczy wyzwalacz i zdobędzie kolejną kompromitującą fotkę do kolekcji. - Otrząśnij się wreszcie. Nie jesteś moim trenerem ani tym bardziej ojcem!

\- W takim razie jednak nie wpadniesz do nas w przyszłym tygodniu na obiad? Myślałem, że poduczysz mnie w przygotowywaniu pirożków... - Yuuri rzucił okiem na chłopaka, robiąc lekko zawiedzioną minę.

Nazwa potrawy była jak magiczne hasło, której brzmienie łagodziło obyczaje i obłaskawiało nawet najbardziej wrogo nastawione syberyjskie tygrysy. Yurio w końcu zwiesił ramiona, poddając się.

\- ...wpadnę.

\- Dwanaście... Jedenaście...

\- Zaraz! Przecież potrzebujemy jakiegoś wspólnego hasła - zauważyła przytomnie Sara, rozglądając się po pozostałych. Nikt jednak nie wydawał się na tyle przekonany, żeby rzucić w tłum swoją propozycją.

\- A to zwykły "ser" nie wystarczy? - Emil, wciąż z głową pod pachą Mickey'ego, wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego.

\- Masdamer czy edamski? - zażartowała Mila, biorąc Kazacha pod rękę. Wolała czym prędzej skorzystać z okazji, póki się nadarzała.

\- Byle nie pleśniowy - odparł Mickey.

\- Zwykły ser byłby trochę nudny - przyznał Beka, nawet nie mrugnąwszy okiem na umizgi rosyjskiej koleżanki.

\- Dziesięć... Dziewięć...

\- Jeśli mogę jakoś dopomóc, to chętnie zaproponuję imię "Irina" - zarzucił pomysłem Georgi. Zupełnie nie miał problemu z natychmiastowym zapozowaniem, bo jego życie stanowiło niekończące się pasmo fotogenicznych uniesień.

\- Może lepiej nie... - Guang-Hong zamachał rękami, starając się łagodnie powstrzymać Rosjanina przed uskutecznianiem miłosnych wyznań na szeroką skalę.

\- Wybacz, ale najlepiej, żeby hasło miało literę "E". - Chris poklepał kolegę po ramieniu.

\- _Safe_... - westchnął Leo, choć trudno było stwierdzić, czy rzuca pomysł, czy cieszy się z powstrzymania Georgiego.

\- Osiem... Siedem...

\- Ach! A to jest to urocze małżeństwo pracowników lodowiska, o którym ci opowiadałem. - JJ właśnie w najlepsze wdawał się w kolejną rozmowę. Przysunął się do Nishigorich, którzy próbowali powstrzymać trojaczki przed władowaniem się w środek grupowego selfie. Takeshi poddał się już dawno temu, wiedząc, że z wojowniczą naturą córek, tak podobną do matki, nie wygra nawet w rodzicielskiej kombinacji.

\- Z naszej dwójki za uroczość odpowiada Yuuko. Ja jestem częścią "pracowniczą" - zażartował Nishigori, z naturalną swobodą zagadując do zagranicznych gości.

\- Zapamiętałeś. Strasznie mi miło. - Yuuko z radością wykorzystała nadarzającą się okazję, aby porozmawiać z JJ'em oraz Izabellą, zupełnie zapominając przy tym o nadchodzącym zdjęciu. - Gratuluję zajęcia trzeciego miejsca i wykonania poczwórnego loopa. Prawie ci się udało.

\- Właśnie. Loop. - Takeshi zaczął wyliczać coś na palcach. - Toeloop jest trochę długi, ale... Hej! A co powiecie na "axel"?

\- Tatooo! - Dwa niezadowolone głosiki wyraziły sprzeciw wobec tak jawnego wyróżnienia trzeciej pociechy. Kanadyjczyk zaśmiał się na dźwięk zgodnego oburzenia.

\- Cóż, loop... - pociągnął temat. - Do poziomu Seung-gila jeszcze trochę brakuje, ale niedługo zamierzam go prześcignąć.

\- A ja wciąż nie mogę się doczekać - szepnął Koreańczyk, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

\- Sześć... Pięć...

\- Zostawmy lepiej ten ser - stwierdziła Sara. - Yuuri! A może ty masz jakiś pomysł na hasło do zdjęcia?

\- Co? Ja? - Yuuri, jak to on, nieco spłoszył się przy zbyt nagłym zwrocie tematu. W takich chwilach jak zwykle zwrócił się w stronę Viktora, szukając u niego podpowiedzi.

\- To może "eros"? - rzucił z zadowoleniem Rosjanin, a trzymany Yurio drgnął w bezsilnym nerwowym tiku.

\- Trzymaj ręce przy sobie, Viktor - odpowiedział Michele, łypiąc okiem na przód grupy. - I Erosa też. Erosa przede wszystkim.

\- Monotematyczny jak zawsze. - Na tyle na ile zdołał Emil pokręcił głową. Nie wiadomo było, do tekstu którego z łyżwiarzy tak naprawdę pił.

\- Cztery... Trzy...

\- Przekupki! Zdecydujcie się wreszcie! - zawołała z tyłu Mila.

\- Cicho, babo! Jak nie masz nic do powiedzenia to lepiej... - Yurio odwrócił na chwilę głowę, a kiedy zobaczył, że koleżanka klei się do Kazacha, nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku. - BEKA!

\- "Beka"? W sumie niezłe - zaśmiała się Sara. - Przekazać dalej?

\- Dwa...

\- Konkurs! - zawołał Yuuri, kiedy spłynęło na niego nagłe olśnienie. - Nazwa konkursu!

\- Długie!

\- Nie mamy czasu!

\- Dobra!

\- ...jeden.

I ryknęli wspólnie, trochę nieskładnie, każdy w swoim tempie, każdy w wyjątkowej pozie. Emil wciąż tkwił uwięziony w Michele'owych dybach, na co Sara mogła zareagować tylko napadem śmiechu. JJ, Izabella i Nishigorowie układali z dłoni podwójne "J", na co Seung-gil jakby dla przekory zrobił z palców "S". Chris złożył usta w dziubek i próbował ucałować w powietrzu Minako, na co ta spłoniła się wdzięcznie, zupełnie jakby miała połowę lat mniej. Leo, Guang-Hong i Minami założyli sobie nawzajem ręce na ramiona, pozując w zgodnym, nastoletnim trio. Georgi wzniósł ręce do niebios, odwracając w kierunku obiektywu swój piękny prawy profil. Otabek starym sposobem pokazał uniesiony kciuk, a Mila na jego tle zrobiła gest zwycięstwa, sprawiając, że ich dłonie wspólnie tworzyły literę "Y". Yurio na ten widok obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Mili, starając się powstrzymać zapoczątkowaną przez JJ'a modę. Odepchnięty przez nastolatka Viktor stracił równowagę i poleciał na Yuuriego, podczas gdy Yuuri rzucił się do ratowania mężczyzny przed katastrofą-prawie-lotniczą. A Phichit, znaną sobie tylko Phichitową mocą, nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, robiąc piękne, ostre zdjęcie, które już wkrótce miało zawojować Internet...

Spróbowałoby nie!

 

\- HASETSU NA LODZIE -

Koniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dajcie spokój. Ponad 5k słów na finisz. Wypasione przypisy. Kto to czyta. WTF.
> 
> Ufff. Wreszcie dotarliśmy do końca. Dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy wytrzymali cały fanfik i nie umarli po drodze! Znaczy - tym, którzy umarli po drodze, również cześć i chwała za poświęcenie! Pewnie dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby "Hasetsu" miało formę co najwyżej trzech ostatnich rozdziałów, ale nie wszystkie plany są tak błyskotliwe jak te Phichita. I nie wszyscy lądują tak pięknie jak Viktor. Ja się zderzyłam z rzeczywistością jak nos samolotu. Aeroflota, oczywiście.
> 
> A do rzeczy technicznych...
> 
> Kontynuacja fanaberii Dziab - w sumie polski euler jako określenie pojedynczego loopa mi nie przeszkadza, ale chciałam zachować spójność w obrębie nazewnictwa. Dlatego loop. I basta.
> 
> Zapis „Yuri on ICE" jest konsultowany z wikipedią. Bo tak to co źródło, to inny sposób. Ja nie wieeem :/
> 
> Wykonany przez Viktora program jest zgodny z tym z 12 odcinka. Inaczej nie byłoby zabawy :) I szansy na wysoką punktację, niezbędną do wygranej. Tak, uwzględniając jury-widmo (postąpiłam jak twórcy z 3 odcinkiem) wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że Viktor powinien wygrać. I nawet nie musiał dawać w łapę.
> 
> Jurij za to coś ewidentnie spieprzył, że się nie załapał na podium. Przepraszam, Jurij. Nie masz ze mną łatwo. Kiedyś ci to wynagrodzę. Chyba XD
> 
> Co się tyczy poczwórnego flipa... Nie wyprę się tego, że przede wszystkim kierowałam się emocjonalnymi pobudkami w tym, czy chcę, żeby Viktorowi się udało. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie zastanawiałam się nad tym dlaczego powinno mu się udać. Po pierwsze w grę wchodzi najważniejszy czynnik w życiu Viktora - Yuuri. Dla niego miałby motywację, aby przewyższyć samego siebie, czy chodzi o zrobienie mu przyjemności, czy sprostaniu oczekiwaniom jako rywal. Po drugie, umiejętności nie wzięły się z nieba; Viktor ciężko trenował przez miesiąc, a wierzę, że wcześniej nie raz próbował wstawić 4F na koniec. Po trzecie - program. To nie była pierwsza lepsza choreografia, ale coś, co znał od prawie roku. Mógł skupić się na zupełnie innych rzeczach niż na zwykłym opanowaniu kroków. A po czwarte - samo "Hasetsu na lodzie". To nie oficjalne zawody, ale event, na którym presja jest o wiele mniejsza, czy może... innego typu. Nie wątpię, że na GP czy światowych Viktor mógłby (czy raczej - nie musiałby) decydować się na takie rozwiązania. Ale teraz już trochę musi. Bo ma Yuuriego :)
> 
> Po zebraniu wszystkich argumentów uważam, że ten raz Viktorowi powinno się udać. Ale lepiej żeby nie kusił więcej licha.
> 
> Fotka z Mistrzostw Świata to oczywiście oficjalny art, na którym wszyscy pozują w grupie (i tylko jeden Viktor w stroju od "Stammi Vicino" jest tam taki... nie na miejscu. Może specjalnie się przebrał, żeby strollować ludzi na Instagramie?).
> 
> Czy ktoś na sali zorientował się o nieobecności Yakova w całym fanfiku...? Biedak wciąż siedzi na lotnisku w Fukuoce...
> 
> A na serio to kadra trenerska bawiła się w trochę innym miejscu. Obsługa tak wielu postaci naraz i tak była piekielnie trudna, więc w trakcie musiałam iść na kompromisy i stąd specjalnie pomijałam Yakova, traktując go jak mój mały, wewnętrzny mem :P Jeśli kiedyś opuści mnie wena na pozostałe rzeczy, mam w pogotowiu chęć zrealizowania dodatku z kolacją poprzedzającą konkurs, na której chciałam dać nieco większą rolę pobocznym postaciom (trojaczki, państwo Katsuki, właśnie Yakov i Ciao Ciao oraz wszyscy pozostali poza Viktuuri), ale póki co... Wybaczcie. Mam wielkie plany podbicia wszechświata, więc tego się prędko nie doczekacie.
> 
> Jeśli ktoś myśli, że to w szatni to był "pocałunek księżniczki", to odpowiem mu co chyżo - oczywiście!
> 
> Że nie! :D
> 
> Pocałunek to zupeeeełnie inna sprawa, dlatego keep calm and wait for księżniczka. Bądźcie cierpliwi jeszcze odrobinkę i poczekajcie na dodatek, który planuję wrzucić jako oddzielny fik. Nie dołączę go do pozostałych rozdziałów, ponieważ nie chcę psuć ładnego finału, a poza tym... Cóż, zrozumiecie. Więc zostańcie z wariatami na lodzie jeszcze do Wielkanocy, kiedy to powinnam opublikować rozdział specjalny.
> 
> I o ile to koniec przygody z "Hasetsu na lodzie", to absolutnie nie koniec tej fanfikowej historii. Kolejne opowieści spod mojej klawiatury wciąż będą tworzyć jedną oś fabularną, dlatego chociaż tutaj mówię wam "żegnajcie", tak naprawdę chodzi tylko o "do zobaczenia na kolejnym poziomie" ;) Liczę, że zobaczymy się w kolejnych fanfikach już bardzo niebawem.


End file.
